Series Four with Rose
by KittyKatZorse
Summary: TEN/ROSE. Sequel to Series 3 with Rose:All the bits inbetween.Rose and the Doctor are still together and in love.First chapter takes place during Partners in Crime.Not really the bits inbetween, but I might change it...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Here's the first Part of the long awaited Series 4 with Rose.**

**For those of you who have read my series 3 with Rose, it's going to be mainly the same type of writing but I think I'll include more of the actual story rather than just the bits in between. But of course they'll be in it too.**

**It's quite important that you've read my series three first because then you'll understand the relationship that the Doctor and Rose have and what they went through last series.**

**For those of you who are naughty and haven't read it, here's a quick catch up.**

**So in my version of the story Doomsday never happened, neither did pretty much any of the parallel Universe stuff. So Rose stayed with the Doctor, and Mickey and Jackie were still back on the Powell Estate. The Doctor tried to confess how he felt about Rose, but due to the arrival of Martha, things didn't go entirely to plan. But Rose and the Doctor did eventually get together after the events of 42. Mickey and Martha left the TARDIS together after The Last of the Time lords (they too becoming a couple). So the Doctor and Rose are travelling alone together for the moment, completely happy, and completely in love. But there's something the Doctor isn't telling her...**

**You can also read my version of Voyage of the Damned with Rose, but it can be left out of the overall plot if you want it to.**

**Anyway, sorry about me blabbing on, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Rose stretched out underneath the warm bed-sheets yawning, turning over and opening her eyes.

She turned to see the Doctor sleeping soundly next to her, his hair ruffled so that it stuck up at strange angles, his face half hidden by a pillow.

Before they had become a couple Rose had never known the Doctor to sleep much. She'd known him to get a few hours here or there, but after a particularly tiring adventure he usually resigned himself to tinkering with the TARDIS for hours on end. But since they had got together the Doctor had slept most nights. Rose, after waking up several times and noticing him staring up at the ceiling, his eyes wide open during the night, knew that the Doctor probably didn't need the sleep but just wanted to be near her while she slept. For that she was grateful, she was glad he was there to comfort her when the nightmares of monsters came.

Reaching out, she stroked the Doctor's ruffled hair. Groaning into his pillow, he shifted under the covers. All Rose saw was one eye slowly open and his eyebrow raise.

"Mornin'," she whispered cheerily.

The Doctor groaned the flipped over onto his side, facing Rose fully.

"Why is it that when I sleep in a bed with you I always wake up feeling more tired than when I go to sleep?" Asked the Doctor frowning.

Rose smirked and snuggled down under the sheets facing him.

"That wasn't a rhetorical question by the way. Oh no. You want to know the answer?" said the Doctor raising his eyebrows.

Rose opened her mouth to speak but the Doctor cut in, not giving her the chance. Instead carrying on with his rant.

"It's because _you_ can't keep your legs still. It's all kick kick kick. My poor legs are always black and blue by morning!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Am I supposed to be sorry?"

The Doctor nodded and pouted, his eyes widening like a puppy's.

Rose sighed and snuggled herself closer to him.

He wrapped his arms around her as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

The Doctor parted his lips slightly, rolling over until she was underneath him, before pulling away and grinning.

"I win. I guess you'll be making breakfast this morning Miss Tyler," said the Doctor grinning and waggling his eyebrows at her.

Smiling she pushed him off her, getting up and grabbing her dressing gown. "Banana pancakes?"

The Doctor grinned and quickly got dressed.

* * *

Rose finished the last of the washing up before bounding towards the console room to find the Doctor.

He grinned when he saw her enter and ran forward to embrace her in a swift hug.

"I've only been gone half an hour," said Rose laughing as the Doctor pulled away and pressed a quickly kiss to her cheek.

The Doctor beamed at her and turned back to the console.

As much as she mocked, she did love their little morning rituals.

Waking up together, seeing whose turn it was to make breakfast, chatting over their toast and cereal about nothing in particular, before Rose would head off to shower and change and the Doctor would tinker with the TARDIS. Each morning when Rose would enter the Doctor would hug her, after a year of being without each other on the Valiant it was nice for the two of them to make sweet gestures of romance every now and again.

Rose ambled over to the Doctor's side. "So where are we going today?" she asked glancing at the monitor. All Rose could see were Gallifreyan symbols but the Doctor seemed to be reading them intently, glasses perched on the end of his nose.

"According to the TARDIS's scans there's been some alien activity down on Earth," said the Doctor peering around at Rose. "All based at the headquarters of Adipose Industries."

Rose raised her eyebrow and bounced on her toes. "So are we gonna' investigate?"

"I think we are Miss Tyler," grinned the Doctor, pulling down a lever, moving the TARDIS into the vortex.

* * *

"She was flirting with you Doctor!"

"N-N-No she wasn't she was just-just.........Um-" The Doctor scratched the back of his neck, unable to finish the sentence, knowing that Rose could see right through him.

"You be health and I'll be safety! What the hell does she mean by that?" said Rose, turning around and beginning to march over to the woman's cubicle.

"Now Rose," said the Doctor grabbing her arm and leading her out towards the door, "we're supposed to be undercover. Health and Safety colleagues and all that."

Rose crossed her arms and continued to be led by the Doctor. "Why can't we be colleges that are dating?" said Rose irritably.

Doctor smirked and shook his head. Dragging Rose out of the building, list of Adipose customers in his hand, still fresh from the printer.

* * *

Rose and the Doctor strolled hand in hand down the a small suburban street, if anyone would have seen them they would have both looked like any normal couple, laughing and joking with each other.

Rose loved days like these. As much as she loved the adventure she did like outings where they could be couply for a while before running for their lives.

"So who've we got?" said Rose looking towards the Doctor, clinging to his arm.

"Mr Roger Davey, 42 Bannerman Road" he said swinging his arm between them, gazing around the street.

Rose shrugged. "Nice place. Mum would love a house like one of these," she said looking up at a rather grand-semi, tucked behind a large hedge.

The Doctor gazed at her interestedly. "Really?" he sniffed. "I would've imagined your Mum would've been happy anywhere as long as she had someone to gossip about.......Ow!"

Rose punched the Doctor's arm hard.

He frowned at her and rubbed his shoulder.

Rose scowled him. "Hey don't insult my Mother!" she said, re-grasping his hand, her voice softening slightly. "When I was younger I wanted to become a film-star just so that I could afford to buy her a mansion."

The Doctor smiled at her.

"I know it sounds silly but I can imagine her living it up in a huge mansion......maybe if Dad was still alive-....." she trailed off.

The Doctor squeezed her hand. "You never know, maybe on some parallel universe somewhere there's a Jackie Tyler living in a mansion. But there wouldn't be another Rose."

"Why not?" she asked looking over at him.

The Doctor grinned before lifting his arms and shouting in a loud-soccer fan chant. "Because there's only one Rose Tyler!"

Rose giggled, as he dragged her forwards and up the drive of Mr Davey.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose stood outside Roger Davey's front door saying goodbye.

"Thanks for the help," said the Doctor cheerily, "tell you what, maybe you could lay off the pills for a week or so-"

Suddenly an alarm sounded as the Doctor gazed around before being nudged by Rose, who gestured to his coat pocket.

"Oh yes," he said reaching inside and pulling out a little whirring gizmo that was flashing red. "Gotta go, sorry."

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and ran off down the street.

"Doctor, what's going on? What is it?" Rose shouted, hurrying to keep up.

The Doctor suddenly skidded to a halt, Rose bumping into him from behind and falling to the floor.

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Ooh up you get!" he said lifting Rose to her feet. "Okie dokie?"

She rolled her eyes as she brushed herself off, but the Doctor had already began running again, this time down another street.

Rose sighed as she gave chase.

He stopped again a little ahead of her and tapped his device manically, allowing Rose time to catch up.

"Doctor what's happening? What's that?" she asked pointing to the device.

"It detects alien technology," he said running off once again.

Rose gasped as the Doctor suddenly ran into the road.

"Doctor!" she shouted as a large black van sped straight towards him.

The Doctor span around and managed to dodge the van just before it clipped him.

He stared wide eyed as the van sped past. His device beeped.

"Argh!" cried the Doctor, running after the van, but slowing down as it screeched around a corner. He would never catch up with it.

Rose caught up with him and bent down, catching her breath.

"Did we lose them?" she asked breathlessly.

"Looks like it," he sighed, "Come on, let's get back to the TARDIS."

The Doctor reached for her hand and pulled it to his lips and kissed it.

Rose giggled. "Can we get some chips first?"

* * *

Rose sat on the jumpsuit and picked at her chips while the Doctor leaned against the console, his own greasy bag of chips balancing in one hand.

He was ranting as usual.

"You know there's something up with that Adipose place, the whole thing seems too perfect, don't you think Rose?"

Rose who had been daydreaming, merely staring at the Doctor's plump and luscious lips as he spoke. Watching as the words rolled off his tongue. She snapped out of her trance as he said her name.

"What?" she stuttered.

"Rose were you even listening?" he asked. "Sometimes I swear you're away with the fairies."

She shifted in her seat and picked up another chip and popped it in her mouth.

He moved over to her and slumped down next to her on the seat.

"So after dinner you want to go investigate more? Or we could always just stay in?" he asked popping a hot chip into his mouth.

"Why would you want to stay in?" shrugged Rose.

"Well I was just thinking we could snuggle up on the sofa, have a chat-"

But Rose cut across him, her eyebrows raising. "It's not like you not wanting to go out looking for adventure?"

The Doctor shuffled uncomfortably. "Yeah I guess the chat can wait...." he said scratching his neck.

Rose beamed at him and got back to her food.

* * *

The Doctor looked at Rose out of the corner of his eye. He knew he'd have to tell her sometime, but it could probably wait....for the time being.

* * *

Giggling like a pair of naughty schoolchildren, the Doctor used his sonic, absent-mindedly on the back door to the Adipose building.

"So I said to him," said the Doctor laughing, ignoring the sparking door and pushing it open, "if you want to do a film with Angelina, just go for it."

Rose laughed. "So it was you! It's all your fault for Brangelina? I can't believe you! I was always more of an Aniston fan."

"Yeah me too," said the Doctor grimacing, clutching Rose's hand and running down the corridor as the sound of a patrolling guards footsteps approached them from behind.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose had been cramped inside the small cupboard for hours.

It had been lucky that the Doctor had found a pack of playing cards and a gameboy in his pockets or Rose would have been bored out of her mind.

"How much longer," she said yawning and snuggling up against the Doctor's chest.

The Doctor unlatched his arm from around Rose and groped around in his pocket and pulled out a large brass alarm clock.

"Two minutes and then it should be safe I reckon," he said chucking the clock onto the floor and leaning back against the wall.

Rose closed her eyes.

"So what was it you wanted to have a chat to me about earlier?" she said sounding sleepy.

"Oh...that...yeah....well....I don't really know how to say this......" stuttered the Doctor, "maybe this is not the right time."

"It's as good a time as any," said Rose, her eyes still shut.

The Doctor sighed. "Well.....you know back when we were on the Valiant......and you got sick....and you, well you heard....well, you heard my voice in your head......well...-"

Suddenly a loud ringing filled the tiny cupboard, cutting the Doctor off.

He practically threw Rose off him and lunged for the ringing alarm clock on the floor.

"Damn," he muttered under his breath, "I bet the whole building must have heard that."

Rose smiled now feeling wide awake.

"Shall we go?" asked Rose grinning at the Doctor.

"Allons-y!" he said nodding towards the door, a slightly worried look on his face.

* * *

Rose had lost the Doctor, he had run down some corridor ahead of her and now she was alone.

Suddenly she heard footsteps approaching from around the corner.

Keeping to the wall she peered around the corner.

Several security guards were coming this way.

Rose's breath caught in her throat and she lunged through the nearest door.

The ladies toilets.

Great, she thought to herself, quickly locking herself into a cubicle.

She heard the footsteps suddenly grow louder and the door swing open.

Drat.

* * *

Rose was pushed forwards into Miss Foster's office and tied to a chair.

"You can't do this!" she yelled but Miss Foster merely gazed at her over her dark rimmed glasses.

"Oh believe me I can," said Miss Foster smirking. "I've been watching you...and you're little friend...now where is he?"

Rose didn't answer.

"Oh come on aren't you going to tell me anything?" said Foster scowling.

"I want to know what those pills are?" shouted Rose.

"Well....I suppose I might as well let you in on our secret seeing as you'll never be able to tell anyone else," sneered Foster.

Rose trembled slightly.

"This," said Foster holding up a pill, "is the spark of life."

"A-And what's that supposed to mean?" yelled Rose.

"Officially, the capsule attracts all the fat cells, and then flushes them away. Well, it certainly attracts them, that part's true. But it binds the fat together, and galvanises it, to form a body."

Rose's eyes widened.

* * *

The Doctor peered up from his crouching position to look through the window.

Rose had been captured.

He stared at her, tied up n the chair squirming as Foster spoke words the Doctor couldn't quite make our.

His eyes suddenly widened as Foster reached down into her desk drawer and pulled out a small, white alien blob.

* * *

Rose squirmed in her chair as the blob, Foster labelled an Adipose jumped around the desk joyfully.

It was fat! An alien made of fat!

Miss Foster was rattling on about the Adipose but Rose could do nothing but stare at it open mouthed.

Suddenly Miss Foster stopped talking abruptly and Rose glanced up to see her staring at the window to the left of her.

Rose craned her neck around to see the familiar head of the Doctor gazing through the window mouthing something.

Rose frowned.

What was he doing?

Rose turned to her left to see what the Doctor was looking at to get the shock of her life.

Through the small round window in the door was the face of Donna Noble!

Rose gasped.

* * *

_2005_

_Rose and the Doctor sat playing a game of snap on the jumpseat of the console room._

_The Doctor's smile seemed to widen every time their hands would meet as they would yell "SNAP!" in unison._

"_Alright you win," said the Doctor sighing and laying his four remaining cards down, "I give up."_

_Rose punched the air._

_The Doctor leapt up and set the TARDIS controls._

"_So where to?" he chimed._

"_Um," said Rose pondering, "well I still need to give Mum that bezulium....."_

_Suddenly there was high pitched shriek and Rose glanced up to see a flame-haired woman wearing a wedding dress standing in the middle of the TARDIS._

* * *

**I might be a bit of a slow updater or this but I'll try my best.**

**Let me know what you think? Did you guys prefer JUST the bits inbetween from my series 3 fic or do you like this....lots of inbetweeny bits.......I might change it...let me know anyway!**

**Please review!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, gosh I'm addicted to writing this already. I should really get on with my Uni work. Damn it.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Just to warn you it does contain flashbacks from Runaway Bride. I hope this isn't too annoying. **

* * *

"_What?" said the Doctor looking up at the Bride._

_She turned around and stared daggers at the Doctor._

"_Who are you?" said the redhead. _

_Rose stood and approached her, wondering for a second whether she was some sort of hologram._

"_Where am I?" yelled the woman, "What the hell is this place?"_

"_What?" said the Doctor looking confused._

"_You can't do that, I'm in flight....." said the Doctor moving forwards towards the bride, but Rose stuck out a hand to hold him back. Whoever this woman was she certainly didn't look happy._

"_I demand you tell me where I am," she shouted._

_Rose moved around the Doctor and approached the woman slowly._

"_It's alright," said Rose calmly, "you're inside the TARDIS."_

_The woman frowned. "The what?"_

"_The TARDIS," repeated Rose._

"_That's not even a proper word," said the woman throwing her arms up in the air._

_The Doctor moved over towards the main console._

"_How did you get in here?" he said perching his glasses on the end of his nose and peering at the screen, talking more to the TARDIS than to the bride._

"_Well obviously when you kidnapped me!" she shouted furiously looking at the Doctor._

_The Doctor wasn't listening, but tapped the monitor several times, suddenly he glanced up and scratched his neck._

"_W-W-Wait a minute? What are you dressed like that for?" he said slowly._

_Rose rolled her eyes. God he could be dim sometimes._

"_What do you think Dumbo? I was half way up the aisle," wailed the woman._

"_Look it'll be okay, the Doctor, he'll sort it...." said Rose, but before she could stop her, the redhead had ran for the TARDIS doors._

"_No! Don't! Wait a minute!" shouted Rose running after her as the Doctor looked up wide-eyed._

_The woman wrenched open the doors and gasped._

* * *

The guards and Miss Foster had ran out giving chase to Donna and the Doctor, leaving Rose tied to a chair in the middle of the room.

"Um, hello?" said Rose grumbling, "Tied to a frikkin' chair here!"

* * *

_The Doctor was examining Donna closely. Rose knew what was coming._

_Slap._

_There it was._

"_W-what?" said the Doctor, as he was knocked off his feet._

_The woman glared at him. "Get me to the church!"_

"_Fine, I don't want you here anyway!" he shouted back._

_The Doctor fiddled with the TARDIS controls and set their location._

_The woman suddenly locked onto Rose. "So are you an alien too?"_

_Rose shook her head. "No, I'm from Earth...London..."_

_The woman looked confused. "So why are you with him? Are you together? Have you got some kinky alien fetish?"_

_Rose's eyes widened and the Doctor glanced up from the console._

"_No, me and him...we're just friends...." said Rose turning red and looking a little crestfallen at the same time._

_Rose could feel the Doctor's gaze on her face. _

_She turned away. He'd never feel the same way about her, as she felt about him._

_She sighed as the red-head watched her sad face carefully._

"_Right then, Chiswick!" yelled the Doctor making both women jump._

* * *

The Doctor ran down the stairs, taking three steps at a time.

He turned the corner and saw her again.

Donna Noble.

She ran towards him and they hugged furiously.

"Oh my god!" shouted Donna. "I don't believe it!"

The Doctor grinned at her.

"How's Rose?" she asked suddenly.

"Well at the moment, tied to a chair," he said catching his breath.

"Yes I know that," said Donna swatting his arm, "I mean how is she in general....and how are you for that matter?"

"Donna, I really don't think this is the time for a chin-wag. Come on we need to run!" he said, grabbing her hand and running up the stairs.

* * *

_Rose held on for dear life as the TARDIS flew down the busy motorway after the cab._

"_Doctor are you sure the TARDIS should be doing this?" shouted Rose as the Doctor flung open the TARDIS doors._

"_Yes," he called back, "just as long as you keep hold of THAT lever." He pointed, and Rose grabbed it suddenly._

_The Doctor grinned at her and stuck his head out of the door. He pulled back suddenly as a large truck zoomed past them._

_Suddenly Rose caught a glimpse of a slick black cab zooming past with Donna in the back seat._

_The Doctor leaned out once again._

"_Open the Door!" he yelled._

_As he said it the car suddenly sped up, passing them._

"_Rose pull that lever. Hard!" he shouted looking over his shoulder._

_Rose tugged it and the console sparked. She screamed loudly._

"_Rose!" shouted the Doctor running towards her wincing form. He clenched her shoulders and gazed into her eyes. "Are you okay?"_

_Rose nodded and flicked back some singed hair._

"_I'm fine Doctor," she pointed at the open doors, "now go and get Donna!"_

_He grinned and ran._

_Rose tugged at the moving lever, attempting to keep it in position._

_She could just make out the Doctor leaning out of the doors, his arms outstretched ready to catch Donna._

"_Trust me," she heard him yell."Now jump!"_

_Suddenly she saw the white and red form of Donna come sailing through the doors and land on top of the Doctor._

_Rose smiled and let go of the lever, sending them flying into the vortex._

* * *

Rose span her chair around as two feet suddenly began to kick furiously at the window.

"What the-"

The Doctor ran into the room in a flash, quickly pressing a kiss to Rose's forehead.

"Nice to see you again," he smiled before running to the window and tugging at the dangling feet.

"Oh my god...is that Donna?" said Rose, her eyes widening.

"Yep," he murmured as he tried to avoid the flaming limbs.

Eventually and with much difficulty Donna was pulled through the window.

She brushed herself off and got to her feet, glaring up at the Doctor, and then suddenly she slapped him hard across the face.

Rose winced at the noise.

The Doctor placed a hand to his cheek and gaped. "What was tha-"

"THAT was for giving me a good grope. Had you're hands all over me, you did! Well I aint having none of that Sunshine," Donna said, before turning swiftly to Rose.

"No wonder he has no luck with women if that's how he treats them," said Donna attempting to undo Rose's ropes.

"Well actually-" began the Doctor, moving over to Rose and removing the bonds from Rose with one click of his sonic.

He suddenly lifted her from the chair dramatically and spun her around in his arms, before pressing a kiss to her lips.

The Doctor smiled as he pulled away leaving Rose laughing at the sight of Donna's face.

"You two?.....Oh my God!" cried Donna, "After all this time......when did it happen...Oh my god..it was me wasn't it?...matchmaker of the century....just call me Cilla Black....."

Rose suddenly cut across Donna's rant.

"No...we just sort of found each other....." she said glancing at the Doctor who placed his arm around Rose affectionately.

"Listen," said the Doctor seriously, "there'll be plenty of time for a catch up later....but right now-"

"We've got to run," said Donna smiling and turning to Rose, "god I've missed this!"

They both giggled and ran out the door.

* * *

**Just in case you didn't know, Cilla Black was a presenter from a UK TV show called Blind Date.**

**Anyway I hope you didn't find the flashbacks too annoying because they'll be in the next chapter too. Sorry.**

**Anyway please review! Next chapter coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if you found the Runaway Bride bits annoying....because there are a lot more of them in here.**

**Hope you enjoy anyway.**

* * *

"_It's kind of funny, for a spaceship she doesn't do that much actual flying," said the Doctor placing down the fire extinguisher as Rose came running out of the TARDIS._

_Rose handed Donna a large jumper. "Here, I thought you might be cold."_

_Donna smiled and slipped on the green hoodie._

"_Did we miss it?" asked Rose glancing at her watch._

"_Yeah, but we can always book another date," said Donna shrugging her shoulders sadly and sitting down on the edge of the rooftop._

"_Sorry," murmured the Doctor from behind them, grasping for Rose's hand and tugging her down to sit next to Donna._

"_S'not your fault," said Donna glancing at the pair._

_The Doctor smirked. "That makes a change. Oh and you'd better have this."_

_He pulled a brass ring from his pocket. "This is a bio-damper, it'll keep you hidden from those creatures."_

_He leaned across Rose and slipped it onto Donna's finger._

"_With this ring, I thee bio-damp," he muttered, as Rose giggled. The Doctor nudged her and smiled._

_A cold wind suddenly hit them, causing Rose to shiver in her little blue t-shirt._

_The Doctor glanced at her and removed his jacket placing it around her shoulders._

_She smiled. "I should have brought a jumper out for myself too," she said snuggling into the warm fabric, that smelled of the Doctor._

_The Doctor smiled._

"_I can't believe it's Christmas," Rose murmured, "When this is over, we'll have to go see my Mum."_

_The Doctor nodded and entwined his hand with hers absent-mindedly. Rose's heart leapt._

"_Do you remember last year," he said grinning._

"_Same ol' robot Santa's," laughed Rose._

_The pair of them fell into a fit of giggles causing Donna to sigh and shake her head._

* * *

The Doctor, Rose and Donna all stood in the cramped space of the cupboard all staring at the Adipose Inducer.

The Doctor was bent down sonicking the panel as Rose and Donna chatted behind him.

"So how long have you two been....?" said Donna to Rose, smiling.

"About a year and a half," said the Doctor suddenly and the two girls swung around, not realising he had been listening to their conversation, "or six months if you don't include the year that never was..."

"Alright, thank you Spaceman," snapped Donna, "I was asking Rose actually."

Donna turned back towards Rose.

"So how is it," she said in a whisper, "you know, are all his alien bits....compatible..."

"DONNA!" shouted Rose and the Doctor in unison, looks of shock upon their faces.

"What?" she said staring wide eyed, "I was just asking.....plus Skinny Boy, YOU should not be eavesdropping on our conversation."

Rose giggled and covered her mouth with her hand, as the Doctor scowled and looked back towards the console.

* * *

_The Doctor stood at the edge of the dance floor and watched as Donna and Lance danced to a fast paced song. He smiled at the laughter on Donna's face._

_His eyes glanced across to where Rose was dancing with a young black man. After only a couple of minutes here, they guy had asked her if she'd wanted to dance. Rose had blushed and refused, but the man had been insistent. Rose had eventually grinned and given in, throwing one last smile back at the Doctor as she had been dragged towards the dance floor._

_Now the Doctor watched her twirling form as she moved gracefully across the floor._

_Her hair was wavy and fell into ringlets at the nape of her neck. Despite her plain t-shirt and jeans she still looked beautiful, to the Doctor anyway._

_He watched as the man pulled her into a low dip and she burst into laughter._

_The Doctor remembered back to when she had been possessed by Cassandra on his favourite trip to New Earth and how he had captured her in his arms before she collapsed._

_He sighed. As if someone like Rose would ever fall for a stupid Time Lord like him._

_He groaned and rubbed his face as he watched her pinky lips curve into that familiar smile he loved so much._

_Oh how he wanted to kiss her. To take her in his arms and just k-... No! He couldn't, she wouldn't be interested in him....would she?_

_He watched as she glanced his way and smiled._

_The song finished and Rose excused herself from her dancing partner and made her way over to the Doctor._

"_Look at you, standing here like a lemon," she giggled, standing beside him and nudging him in the ribs._

_He mock scowled at her._

"_Oh I love this song," Rose wailed suddenly, as a slow song began to play._

_The Doctor's breath caught in his throat. Should he ask her to dance?_

_His heart-rate quickened._

"_Um, Rose do you fancy da-" but he glanced up suddenly to see Rose being waltzed away by Donna's fiancé Lance._

"_Laters Doctor," she mouthed, smiling._

_The Doctor managed to return a weak grin before turning his back to her._

"_Stupid TimeLord," he muttered to himself._

"_Come on Skinny Boy," said a sudden voice behind him._

_He turned around, coming face-to-face with Donna._

"_Come on," she said taking his hand, "stop standing here brooding and let's have a dance."_

_Donna managed to drag the Doctor towards the dance floor. _

"_W-What? Wait? I wasn't brooding!...Was I?" he asked looking flustered._

"_You were," said Donna nodding. "You like her don't you?"_

_She glanced over her shoulder at Rose._

_The Doctor gulped and opened his mouth to argue._

"_I might be just a temp Doctor, but I'm not blind. The way you look at her....You look like a man in love," said Donna smiling at him._

_The Doctor stared at her for a second before scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. He made to argue but all of a sudden Rose came bounding up to them._

_As quick as a flash Donna had sneakily replaced herself with Rose, interlocking their hands and pushed the two of them together onto the dance floor._

"_Now dance, lover boy!" Donna shouted at the Doctor, as he and Rose waltzed away laughing._

* * *

Rose clung to the Doctor's lapels as Miss Foster fell to her death.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her and whispered soothing Gallifreyan words into her ear.

"That's terrible," said Donna, removing her hands from her face.

All three of them glanced up to see the spaceship fly away. The tiny Adipose waving to them through a porthole.

They slowly made their way down the stairs and out of the building, none of them speaking, as the police began to cordon off the area.

The Doctor clutched Rose's hand tightly and moved over to a dustbin, throwing Miss Fosters sonic into the trash.

"So," said Donna looking over at them expectantly. "TARDIS?"

They all grinned as the Doctor dragged Rose and Donna around the corner to the dirty old alleyway.

* * *

_Rose ran down the stairs as the chamber began to flood, drowning the Racnoss Empress and her children. Flames filled the top of the chamber and the whole place was filled with smoke and fumes and water._

_She looked down to see the Doctor standing there with the remote in his hands staring down at the Racnoss, watching her die._

_Donna was calling up to him, pleading with him to stop, but he merely stood there staring._

_Rose flung herself down the last few steps and hurled herself in front of the Doctor._

_He continued to stare past her._

_Softly she placed a hand to his cheek and his eyes suddenly met with hers for the first time._

"_Doctor," whispered Rose, "you can stop now."_

* * *

Rose and the Doctor stepped through the TARDIS doors as Donna left to drop her car keys off with her Mum.

"Are you okay with this?" asked the Doctor taking Rose's hand. "Having Donna onboard I mean."

Rose nodded and smiled.

"Yeah," she said gently stroking his jaw line. "You need a big family Doctor, and Donna, having her on board will be just like having a big sister."

"Or a Mum," he said rolling his eyes, and gaining a nudge in the ribs from Rose.

"And you never know....maybe one day we can have a big family of our own..." she said quietly.

The Doctor suddenly looked distant. "Yeah maybe," he murmured, hugging Rose tightly.

* * *

"_Merry Christmas," said Donna pulling Rose into an embrace as she murmured the same in return._

_Rose beamed and stood back next to the Doctor._

"_So what will you do with yourself now?" asked Rose, scuffing her feet on the snowy pavement._

"_Ohh I don't know....well not get married for starters," sighed Donna._

_Rose glanced up at the Doctor, who looked down at her with a smile on his face._

"_Well you could always....come with us," Rose said softly._

_Donna shook her head."I can't......It's just everything....today....you live your lives like that?"_

_Rose and the Doctor shifted around uncomfortably. "Not all the time," the Doctor muttered._

"_I think you do," said Donna, "and I just....I can't."_

"_But you've seen it out there Donna," said Rose walking up to her and taking her hand. "It's beautiful..."_

"_..And it's terrible," finished Donna, turning from Rose to look at the Doctor. "Doctor, earlier when those creatures were dying...you just stood there....."_

_The Doctor stared at Donna intensely._

"_If it wasn't for Rose..." said Donna quietly. "Just don't go losing her 'ey."_

_The Doctor nodded silently._

"_You stay with each other okay," said Donna giving Rose a gentle shove towards the Doctor. _

_She stumbled and fell into the Doctor's arms._

"_Well I guess this is goodbye," said the Doctor entwining his hands with Rose's._

_Donna nodded, knowing that she'd see these two again someday._

* * *

"...Yeah I know, a spaceship," said Donna strolling down the street, on the phone to her Mum. "But I've still got the car keys....Look there's a bin or Brook Street about 30 feet from the corner, I'm gonna leave them in there," she said dropping them in.

She held the phone away from her ear as her Mother began to shout. "It's only a bin, the car's just around the corner. Listen, I've gotta' go, no I've really gotta' go. Bye."

Donna hung up the phone and slipped it into her pocket and gazed around.

Getting an idea she ran up towards a blonde girl standing near the cordoned off area.

"Listen," Donna said and the girl turned around. She had long blonde hair and a pretty face and gazed at Donna with large eyes. " There's this woman who's gonna' come along...tall...blonde woman called Sylvia...tell her...that bin there."

Donna pointed at the bin and smiled before running off back around the corner to the TARDIS.

The girl stared after Donna for a moment before turning and walking off down the street, before disappearing in a flash of light.

* * *

**Oh god...I hope you didn't mind all the inbetweeny bits and the Runaway Bride bits.....I hope it didn't get too confusing.**

**I really wanted to show how the Runaway Bride was different with Rose and how the Doctor really began to fall in love with her (as you've seen through my series three. Plus....seeing as it was Christmas and Rose was out on the rooftop with just a t-shirt on, it would explain why she has a cold in the first chapter of my series three story. Not just a pretty face now am I?)**

**I hope I've got you all guessing who the mystery girl is at the end of this chapter....Please include you're guesses in the review if you want. But I'm not going to tell you....you'll just have to guess and wait....it's no biggie tho.**

**The next chapter might be a short inbetweeny chapter....getting Donna settled into the TARDIS, that sort of thing.**

**Anyway.....please review, let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is just a tiny filler between episodes. Hope you like it.**

* * *

"So this is the kitchen," said Rose bounding down the TARDIS corridor a little ahead of Donna and peering into a room.

Donna moved over to the door. "God it's massive," she said gasping.

"And it has anything you want to eat," said Rose excitedly bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Just think of something you want, open the cupboard and it'll be there."

"Wow," said Donna shaking her head in awe.

They walked back out into the corridor.

"So that's the TV room, the lounge, the swimming pool, the library, the kitchen..." Rose crossed them off on her fingers, "and what else....oh yeah your bedroom. I almost forgot."

"I can't believe all that can fit onto this ship...it looks so tiny from the outside....." said Donna gazing around the corridor.

"There's other rooms too.....some that even I don't know about....but I'm sure you'll get used to them popping up when you least expect it," Rose leaned in towards Donna and whispered, "the TARDIS likes to move things."

The corridor suddenly rocked violently causing the two girls to go stumbling into the wall.

"Sorry," called Rose, picking herself up and glancing up at the ceiling.

Donna gazed at her wide-eyed, wondering who she was talking to, but before Donna could say anything Rose had already bounded off down the corridor.

Donna broke into a run to catch up with her and came to a halt outside a corridor full of doors.

"This is my room," said Rose pointing to a large wooden door on the right, "well mine and the Doctor's room. The TARDIS kinda combined them after we got together."

Donna tilted her head and smiled.

Rose blushed and continued to move down the corridor.

"Whose rooms are these?" said Donna, pointing towards different coloured bedroom doors.

Rose looked over and shrugged. "I think they belonged to his other companions....the Doctor...he doesn't really like to talk about it.....but that one there, that's Martha's room....."

Rose pointed to a deep purple door down the end of the corridor. "She travelled with us for a while.....oh you'd love her Donna."

"Where is she now?"

"Um...well she left with my friend Mickey...her and him...well they're together now," Rose said smiling.

"Oh right...your friend did you say?" asked Donna.

"Yeah....Mickey.....well we used to go out.....but then I met the Doctor..."

"Oh I get you," said Donna winking and nudging Rose in the ribs.

"No it wasn't like that...." said Rose crossing her arms and coming to a halt just outside a plain oak door. "Right then, well I guess this is yours."

She opened the door and gestured inside.

"How do you know?" asked Donna frowning.

"Well...I've never seen it before, so it must have been made just for you," Rose muttered, standing back so Donna could enter.

She gazed around the room, her eyes widening. "Its....its...it's just like my room at home......but....but it's nicer."

She gazed around the room filled with simple oak furniture that was sprawled with all her belongings just the way she'd left them at home.

She turned to see that all of the luggage she'd made the Doctor bring in from the boot of her car was stacked in the corner.

Rose giggled. "I'll leave you to unpack, get yourself settled," said Rose grinning, "you remember the way back right?"

Donna nodded and smiled. "Thanks Rose."

* * *

Rose ambled past the library and came to an abrupt halt as she heard a distant music floating out into the corridor. She peered around the door to find the Doctor stretched out on the rug in front of the fire, idly flicking through a book, his glasses perched on the end of his nose.

He was lying on his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows, engrossed in his book.

Rose glanced around, looking for the source of the music, but she didn't see one.

She slowly moved over towards the Doctor. He glanced up as she approached.

"Alright," he said grinning, "just reading this...it's a book about Ancient Rome...."

Rose looked down at him, "We are not going there again...last time I got turned into a statue...."

"It won't be like that this time...I promise...." he said gazing up at her with large puppy dog eyes.

Rose shook her head giving in. "Oh alright....." she mumbled gazing around distractedly. "Doctor, where's that music coming from?"

She moved around the room listening intently to the beautiful melody.

"Why?....." asked the Doctor quietly, "Do you like it?"

"Yes," she whispered gazing up at the ceiling. "It's beautiful....but where-?"

"-I just installed it into the room," the Doctor said suddenly as the music began to die down.

Rose looked over at him but he was gazing back down at his book, a slight crease in his brow.

Rose shrugged and threw herself down onto an armchair. "Oh, it was nice.....I liked it...you should put it on more often....."

As quick as a flash the Doctor abandoned his book and sprung up, dragging Rose from her armchair. He pulled Rose to him and before she could say anything he pressed a passionate kiss to her lips and entangled his hands in her hair.

Rose soon began to kiss him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He pulled away, breathlessly, and pressed his forehead to hers.

"D-Doctor.....w-what was that for?" she asked, her mouth curving into a wide smile.

He smiled back at her wolfishly. "Oh no reason," he whispered, capturing her lips with his once again.

For a second Rose was sure that she heard that same melody playing somewhere in the room again faintly, but at that precise moment she was far too occupied to notice.

* * *

**I know it was short but bear with me...next chapter will be up soon. **

**Please review..... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I really hope this chapter and the next is okay....I found the fires of Pompeii REALLY difficult as there aren't really any inbetweeny bits or bits I can change that much to make it my own...so I kind of struggled with it.**

**But bear with me I'm really excited for the rest of series four....especially Silence in the library and Midnight etc....**

**So just to say the next two chapters will be the Fires of Pompeii and the chapter after that will be set in-between the episodes.**

**I hope this is okay.**

* * *

It was the third time Donna had got lost on her way back to the console room and she was not happy.

She turned a corner to find herself back by her bedroom.

"Stupid ship," she said kicking the wall angrily.

Suddenly the whole corridor rocked violently, sending Donna tumbling to the floor.

She closed her eyes and waited for the shaking to die down.

"Donna, what are you doing down there?" said a sudden voice from above her.

"I'm takin' a nap.....what does it look like I'm doin' Dumbo? Your stupid ship sent me flying," Donna said, opening her eyes and coming face to face with a pair of worn old converse trainers.

"Well," said the Doctor, helping Donna to her feet, "she doesn't really like it when you call her stupid."

"She? The TARDIS is a she?" said Donna gaping.

"Yep," said the Doctor simply, strolling off the way that Donna had just came.

"I thought you said meet in the console room?" said Donna running after him.

The Doctor turned to her and frowned. "And that's where we're going."

"But I've just been down this way and the console room definitely isn't-"

Donna stopped mid-way through her sentence as she was met with the large central console, and Rose sitting on the jumpseat, eating a pear.

"What?-" said Donna flabbergasted. "But I just went down this way and this wasn't here then..."

"I told you the TARDIS moves things," said Rose through a mouthful of juicy pear.

The Doctor sidled up to Donna. "If you talk to her nicely, the TARDIS I mean, you'll get where you want to go, far quicker."

"You mean this ship has feelings?" asked Donna moving over to the coral support and stroking it tenderly.

The Doctor nodded and moved over to where Rose was sitting.

Donna suddenly jumped as the Doctor yelped loudly behind her and she swung around to see Rose advancing on the Doctor with the half eaten pear in her hand.

"Rose! Where did you get that pear from?" he shouted, his eyes wide and fearful.

Rose began to grin. "Why? Are you scared of the 'ickle pear?" she mocked.

"No not remotely.....I find them disgusting if you must know....." he scowled over at her from a safe distance away.

Rose laughed. "But they're lovely," she said licking her lips.

The Doctor turned his back to her and crossed his arms.

"If you don't finish that pear right now, I'm chucking you out of the TARDIS.....don't think I won't do it," he said pointing his finger over his shoulder at her threateningly.

She laughed loudly, clutching at her sides.

"Fine," she said still giggling, and taking a last bite, before throwing the core into the bin.

The Doctor still continued to scowl at her from the other side of the console.

"And don't think I'm kissing you today..." he mumbled, fiddling with the dials as Rose clutched the jumpseat, her laughter echoing across the room.

* * *

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS eagerly, as Donna and Rose followed behind.

Hauling up a curtain he presented them with a small city, where merchants were busy selling their wares.

"Ancient Rome," he said grinning.

"Same old, same old," said Rose gaining a playful frown from the Doctor who stepped forwards, clutching at her hand.

"Oh my god," said Donna, causing Rose and the Doctor to turn around and watch her with glee, "it's so....Roman!"

Rose laughed as Donna launched herself at them and hugged them both tightly.

"This is fantastic!" she cried gazing around, as the Doctor slipped his hand around Rose's back. The pair of them glanced at each other, glad that they could make Donna so happy.

"Oh my god....me Donna Noble in Rome...." she span around on the spot. Suddenly she stopped. "Wait a minute, that sign over there is in English, are you 'avin me on?"

"No, no, no...that's just the TARDIS translation circuits...it just makes it look like English...speech as well....you're talking Latin right now."

"Seriously? Oh my god this is amazing!" she squealed.

The Doctor and Rose strolled on nonplussed.

"So have you been here before?" asked Donna, linking her arm with Rose's.

"Yeah, we came here a while back....I got turned into a statue....that was a barrel of laughs," Rose muttered looking up towards the Doctor.

He shook his head. "Well okay, that bit wasn't great, but there's so much we haven't seen.....the colloseum....the pantheon.....I wonder where they are?"

He turned a corner and gazed around. "Let's try this way," he muttered, pulling Rose and Donna with him.

They suddenly moved out into an open space, and Donna broke away from them and gazed at the horizon.

"I always thought there were seven hills of Rome...not just one," she said causing the Doctor and Rose to turn and face the huge mountain looming on the horizon.

The Doctor frowned.

Suddenly the ground began to shake violently.

"Wait a minute...one mountain?" shouted Rose over the noise of breaking pottery and rubble. "With smoke...which makes this-"

"Pompeii..." finished the Doctor, "and it's volcano day!"

* * *

"Who are you?" asked Caecilius frowning.

"I am Spartacus," said the Doctor hurriedly.

"Yeah me too," said Donna suddenly.

Rose and the Doctor both raised their eyebrows to look at her.

"Mr and Mrs Spartacus," said Caecilius clapping his hands together. "And your friend I take it..." he said gesturing towards Rose.

"Oh, no, no, no," said Donna and the Doctor together, "we're not married..."

"Oh brother and sister," said Caecilius smiling, "and you must be Mrs Spartacus then." He gestured to Rose.

"That's right," said the Doctor, flinging his arm around Rose and beaming.

Rose glanced up at him. "Wife now am I? After threatening to throw me out of the TARDIS for eating a piece of fruit-" she hissed.

"It was a pear, Rose! A pear!" hissed the Doctor.

She nudged him playfully and shook her head.

* * *

"You said you consume the vapours?" said Rose gazing at the pale-looking Evelina.

"They give me strength," she said weakly.

"Doesn't look like it to me," said the Doctor moving forwards to stand next to Rose.

"Is that your opinion....as a Doctor?" said Evelina, swaying on the spot.

"I beg your pardon?" said the Doctor his eyes widening slightly.

How had she known that, wondered Rose, pressing herself to the Doctor's side quickly.

"Doctor, that's your name, isn't it?" whispered the girl.

"How did you know that?" asked the Doctor, slipping a hand around Rose's waist protectively.

"And you," said Evelina, ignoring the Doctor's question and turning to Donna, "you call yourself Noble....and yet you come from so far away."

Lucius suddenly piped up. "The female soothsayer is inclined to invent all sorts of things-"

"Oh not this time," said the Doctor glancing at the man, "I think you've been out-soothsayed this time Lucius."

Lucius frowned. "Oh is that so...man from Gallifrey."

"What?" said the Doctor turning to face him hurriedly.

Rose grasped the Doctor's arm tightly.

"You're home is lost in fire," said Lucius, who suddenly turned to Rose.

"And you," he said pointing, "you and him are bound in ways that follow you through time itself."

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Rose, detaching herself from the Doctor and stepping forwards.

"She is coming...........someone who will bind the two of you for eternity."

Rose glanced up fearfully at the Doctor. What did Lucius mean?

"And you, daughter of London," said Lucius turning to Donna, "you have something on your back."

Donna turned to look over her shoulder suddenly.

The ground beneath them began to shake.

Suddenly Evelina began to speak once again, staring at the Doctor...

"Even the name Doctor is false," she said walking towards him, "your real name is hidden from those you love. It burns in the stars...in the cascade of Medusa herself...."

Rose glanced up towards the Doctor, who was stood staring intently at Evelina.

"You are a lord, sir......" she whispered, "a lord of time!"

Evelina swayed and fell to the floor.

Rose gulped and glanced at Donna, a petrified look upon both of their faces.

* * *

Rose and Donna stumbled out of Evelina's room, in their new luxurious dresses, clutching on to each other as the ground beneath them began to shake.

"Is it the volcano?" said Rose glancing towards Donna.

"I dunno," she answered, stumbling this way and that.

Suddenly the Doctor sped into the room.

"All of you get out!" he yelled, jumping over the pool and running over to Rose and Donna.

"Doctor what is it?" asked Rose as the Doctor clutched her tightly.

"I think were being followed," said the Doctor, a look of fear in his eyes.

He gripped Rose's waist and seized Donna's arm and proceeded to drag them out of the room. But before they could cross the floor, a large vent was torn up and the ground split apart.

Up from the fires, came a huge monster, who slowly began to advance upon them.

Rose's felt the Doctor's hand tighten against her waist pulling her firm against his body.

"The gods are with us," cried Evelina, staring at the great demon.

The Doctor's eyes suddenly flickered to the pool in front of them.

"All of you, we need water! Donna, Rose, fetch all the water you can!" he yelled, moving around towards the monster.

Rose fled from the room, looking around for a bucket or something that could hold water, but Donna was frozen to the spot, just standing staring at the beast.

"Talk to me!" shouted the Doctor moving around the monster, "Just tell me who you are?"

Rose hurried back into the room, carrying a large brass vase. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and before she could cry out, her mouth was covered with a cloth covered in a noxious formula.

The last thing she saw was Evelina glance towards her, before her mind fell into darkness.

* * *

The Doctor stared down at the fallen monster, now shattered into stone.

"Well if there are aliens at work, it's a good thing we stayed..." muttered the Doctor, rubbing his neck.

He turned to Donna, who was standing shock still.

"Don't you think Donna?" he said glancing around her, and then quickly around the room. "Donna.....where's Rose?"

He darted across the room to look behind the draperies.

"ROSE!" he called, his voice becoming panicky. "ROSE!"

He ran back to Donna, who snapped out of her trance. "Donna where is she?"

"I don't know, she was here just now..." said Donna running out of the door and looking out across the street.

"We have to find her Donna!" he shouted, running a hand through his hair.

"I know, I know Doctor...but Rose can handle herself-" Donna cried.

"I'm not losing her Donna....I'm not...." he said spinning around on the spot, looking rather lost.

Donna placed a comforting hand on his arm. "Don't worry Doctor, we'll find her....."

"We have to!" he snapped suddenly, his eyes darkening, "I lost her once, for a whole year....I can't go through that again.....not now...not now that we've....."

He trailed off as he turned to see Evelina standing behind them.

Evelina spoke softly. "It was the Sisterhood, they took her."

The Doctor nodded and ran off. Donna could do nothing but stare after him and begin to give chase.

* * *

**I know it was quite long and probably boring but bear with me...the next chapter just to warn you will be quite angsty. **

**Oh yeah and if you didn't already know...the Doctor doesn't like pears.... (it's not just something I've made up)**

**But please review, let me know your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6

**If you haven't read my Voyage of the damned with Rose, I should just explain that at the end....Rose became a little scared of the Doctor after his unwillingness to let Astrid go after she died. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this long chapter.**

* * *

Rose awoke to find herself lying on top of a huge pedestal. Her head throbbed.

She tugged at her arms, to find that she was tied to the slab, unable to move.

In the dim light, she began to see several women dressed in identical red robes advancing towards her. One holding a large knife, glinting in her hands.

"Let me go," Rose managed to choke out.

"The Child will cease this talk," said the woman carrying the blade.

"Let me go!" shouted Rose struggling against her bonds.

The woman raised her knife, as Rose squealed. "LET ME GO!" she yelled, fearing for her life as the blade was about to plummet into her chest.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the blow that would end her life.

"I'd listen to her if I were you," came a sudden voice. Rose's eyes snapped open, to see the Doctor standing in the corner of the room leaning against a stone tablet.

"If she's got a slap anything like her mother's then you you'll definitely be in trouble!" muttered the Doctor grinning.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"No man is allowed to enter the temple of sibyls," said the blade carrier, turning to look at the Doctor.

"Well, that's all right...just us girls together..." he said shrugging. "You know I met the Sybil once...hell of a woman....nice teeth...........truth be told, I think she had a bit of a thing for me.....I said it would never last, and she said 'I know'.....well she would."

The Doctor strolled over to Rose as he rambled on and moved up towards the head of the great stone table.

"Had nothing on you Rose...I can assure you that," he said pressing a soft kiss to Rose's upside-down forehead.

"You took your time," she said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah well.....I'm not that fussed about you anymore....not now that you've eaten a pear...." he said chuckling.

Rose scowled.

"Ooh I like the toga," he said smiling, "it suits you."

"Oh yeah," grinned Rose, "and the ropes?"

"Well, not so much," he said, reaching for his sonic and removing them with a click of a button.

When Rose was freed he gently slipped his arms behind her back and beneath her knees and hoisted her off the plinth.

He delicately plopped her onto the ground and she beamed and kissed his cheek.

"Did you miss me then?" she asked teasingly.

"Weeeell, only a little bit," he grinned back.

Suddenly the two of them swung around to see Donna come puffing into the room. "What have I missed?"

* * *

Donna, Rose and the Doctor ambled into the tunnels of Vesuvius, the thick smoggy heat hitting them like a blanket.

Rose wiped her brow and followed the Doctor who was searching the passageways for the pyroviles.

Donna trudged along behind. "So if its aliens that blow up the volcano doesn't that make it alright for you to stop it?" asked Donna stumbling over a boulder.

Rose glanced up as the Doctor shook his head. "It's still a fixed point in history," he said through gritted teeth. "Some things are fixed and some, well, some are still in flux."

"Well how do you know which is which?" gasped Donna, in the heat.

The Doctor suddenly turned to face her, a dark fire burning in his eyes. Rose flinched away, she had seen that look before, on the spaceship Titanic......that deadly fire burning in his mind.

The Oncoming Storm.

"Because that's how I see the Universe, Donna," he said, his voice deathly calm. "Every waking second I can see....what is....what was....what could be....what must not. It's the burden of a Time Lord......and I'm the only one left."

He turned and walked away.

Rose stopped and watched him amble down the slope, Donna calling after him.

Why did he suddenly turn like this? Just become so unreadable? So unable to let anyone in? Rose knew that it probably had something to do with their meeting with the Master, but he had never spoken about it. She was willing to give the Doctor her forever....but he didn't even share what he was feeling with her half the time.

Rose suddenly ran down after him, grabbing his arm and turning him towards her.

He stared at her. His lips pressed together in a firm line. His eyes still black.

"You hide all this away...." she spluttered, "Why don't you tell me these things? Tell me how you feel?..."

He stared at her for a moment before answering.

"Because you're not ready......to hear them......not ready to hear any of it...."

He pulled his arm away from her and began to walk away, but Rose wasn't willing for the conversation to end.

She moved in front of him once again.

"Then when will I be ready Doctor?.......Lucius, back there......he said someone will bind us together......but how can that happen if you won't let me in?" She said angrily.

He stared down at her and gazed at her sadly, shaking his head.

"You're just not ready...." he said pushing her gently aside and striding off down the slope.

Rose suddenly turned and called after him. "How many people die...here in Pompeii?"

He stopped in his tracks and spoke, but didn't turn around. "20,000."

"And that's alright is it?" said Rose careering after him down the slope and coming to a halt directly behind him. "After what happened to your people you think that's alright?"

He turned and stared at her, glints of tears forming at the corners of his eyes. "No......but I can't change it....you know I can't, Rose. Why are you doing this here, now?"

Rose gazed at the Doctor, emotion pouring from his eyes. The loss of his people...the people here he knew he couldn't save. Suddenly from nowhere....a whisper of music entered her head....the music she had heard the night before.....

"Doctor?" she whispered questioningly, staring into his eyes.

Suddenly there came a loud roar from behind them as Donna caught up.

"What was that?" she yelled.

The Doctor and Rose both shook themselves and ran down the hill towards the source of the noise. Donna following in their wake.

* * *

Rose could see the fear in the Doctor's eyes. He had to make the choice. Vesuvius or the world?

He set to work setting all the controls in the control room of the pyroviles pod.

"But if the pyrovile are made of rocks maybe they can't be blown up!" said Donna staring after the Doctor.

"Vesuvius explodes with the force of twenty nuclear bombs. Nothing can survive that....." The Doctor looked at Rose. "Certainly not us."

She stared into his eyes. "Never mind us," she said softly.

They both glanced at Donna who nodded.

The Doctor turned towards the panel.

"Push this lever and it's over....20,000 people....20,000 people and you Rose......I can't....." said the Doctor staring at her, his hand on the stick.

Rose moved over and placed her hand on top of his as Donna did the same.

They pushed it. Together.

* * *

The three of them ran through the ash strewn streets, running past screaming people.

Donna and Rose both had tears in their eyes, and the Doctor halted as Rose stopped to help a small fallen boy, up off the floor.

"It'll be okay," she said wiping the boy's teary eyes.

"Rose we've got to go!" yelled the Doctor.

Suddenly a woman ran up and snatched the boy from Rose's arms.

"Where are you going," shouted Rose as they ran away. "Head for the hills, not the beach!"

Rose was crying hysterically as the Doctor gripped her around the waist and dragged her off, back to the TARDIS.

"No!" she screamed, "get off me!" She tried to pull away from the Doctor but he was far too strong.

"Rose, we've got to go," he said, as she struggled to free herself from his grip.

She sobbed as they ran back into Caecilius' house, the Doctor hurrying Donna over to the TARDIS as he struggled with Rose.

Donna leapt through the doors as the Doctor pushed them open.

Rose spotted Caecilius and his family cowering in the corner.

"We can't just leave them!" Rose screamed, as the Doctor pushed her roughly through the TARDIS doors.

Dragging Rose to the console he put the TARDIS into flight.

"You can't just leave them!" she shouted again, her eyes pouring with tears as Donna stood in the corner doing the same.

The Doctor scowled. "Don't you think I've done enough," he said moving Rose forcefully out of the way as he fiddled with the dials. "History's back in place and everyone dies!"

Rose moved over to him and pushed him roughly. "Doctor I am telling you, take this thing back!"

He stared at her but said nothing, instead he leaned past her and flicked a dial. The TARDIS shook violently as she flew into the vortex.

"No!" shouted Rose as she began to sob heavily. She had never known the Doctor to act like this....so uncaring.

Her whole chest heaved with sadness and she closed her eyes letting the tears engulf her.

Suddenly she felt the Doctor's warm hands pull her to him and she rested her head against his chest. The sound of his beating hearts lulling her sobs.

"But it's not fair...." she choked. "Y-your own people died-"

"And that's the thing," said the Doctor holding Rose out at arm's length and staring into her eyes. "Don't you see....if I could go back and save them all then I would...but I can't...I just can't."

Donna moved over behind them and touched the Doctor's arm gently.

"But just someone.....please.....not the whole town......just save someone," she said sobbing.

Rose looked at the Doctor pleadingly and after what felt like an eternity he finally nodded.

* * *

**Sorry to end it so emotionally.....but in the next chapter we see the Doctor going to find Rose to make things better. Don't worry.....the angst is almost over.....for now...mwhahahah!**

**Kidding, but I hope you enjoyed that.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey this chapter might be a bit angsty too.....but I kind of needed it. It's an inbetweeny chapter and takes place between Fires of Pompeii and Planet of the Ood.**

**If you haven't read my series three then you might be a bit lost with some of this, but stick with it. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The Doctor and Donna trudged through the TARDIS doors in silence.

They had saved Caecilius and his family and left them on a high mountain-top just outside the city.

The Doctor had agreed to go back and save them, but by the time he had beckoned the family into the TARDIS Rose had left the console room and disappeared into the deep recesses of the TARDIS.

When the Doctor had asked where he she had gone, Donna had merely shrugged.

Donna ambled off in the direction of her bedroom, mumbling something about needing to take a shower, leaving the Doctor standing in the console room all alone.

He flopped down onto the jumpseat holding his head in his hands.

He realised he had hurt Rose but she just didn't understand.....

Perhaps she had been with him for too long but before today she had never questioned his judgement before. Always going along with whatever he felt was best.

Perhaps it was having Donna on board that made her question him. Or maybe he was perhaps just out of line.

He shook his head and got to his feet.

He had to find her and explain himself.

* * *

The Doctor had searched the TARDIS for an hour and still had found no sign of Rose.

He had checked everywhere. Their bedroom; the kitchen; the library; the lounge, but Rose was nowhere to be found.

"Come on old girl," he mumbled to the TARDIS, "I really need to find her."

He turned a corner and came across a large black door.

Carefully pushing it open, the Doctor found himself in a room he hadn't ventured into in years.

He gazed around and sighed, wondering what would have brought Rose here.

The room belonged to Captain Jack. It had been his bedroom while he stayed on the TARDIS.

"Rose," the Doctor called out into the gloom.

The TARDIS slowly brightened the lights and the Doctor spotted her...sitting on the foot of Jack's bed staring at a small picture frame. She didn't look up as he walked over towards her and merely sat there staring at the photo, a slight crease in her brow.

Her make-up was streaked across her face and her hair was tousled, but to the Doctor, she still looked beautiful. His Rose.

"I gave this to him..." she said quietly tapping the glass on the frame, finally acknowledging the Doctor's presence. "It's a photo of the three of us.....back in Cardiff, just after we met Margaret Slitheen......look....that's her as an egg."

She pointed at the little green egg clutched in the Doctor's arms.

The Doctor stared at the photo and then at Rose's tear stained cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he said gently, taking the photo from her hands.

Rose let the frame slip from her grasp but continued to stare into the space it disappeared from.

"But Caecilius and his family...they're safe now..." said the Doctor reaching up to Rose's face and tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"That's the second time now Doctor....the second time you've truly scared me. You're hurting me Doctor," she said pointing to her single heart, getting to her feet and striding out of the room.

The Doctor followed her.

* * *

Rose strode away down the corridor as the Doctor called after her.

She turned the corner leaving him standing outside Jack's door.

Suddenly his voice called her name loudly and clearly.

She turned around expecting him to be standing behind her but he wasn't.

Suddenly she heard it again...... She span around, bewildered.

Once again, he heard him say it. "Rose," he whispered.

He was calling her name.......inside her own head.

Suddenly Rose was overcome and her head was filled with a loud buzzing....the sound of a million voices filling her brain.

She fell to the floor as darkness consumed her.

* * *

"Rose?" whispered a voice as her eyes fluttered open.

The Doctor was leaning over her, concern on his features. Rose was lain in their king size bed in the room they shared.

"Rose?" he asked again.

"D-Doctor?" she asked pushing herself up in the bed.

"Oh Rose," he said grasping her face and kissing her temple. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"W-what happened?" she asked reaching for some water for her dry throat, forgetting all of her anger and upset.

"Rose...there's been something I've been meaning to tell you....." began the Doctor.

Rose placed down her cup and brushed at his arm with her hand, urging him to continue.

"Do you remember....when you were on the Valiant...and you were sick...and you heard my voice?"

Rose nodded.

"Well like I said afterwards.....Time Lords often have a bond with the person they love...like a connection....well......because you're human....you and me....we can't..."

"We can't share that connection?" said Rose looking at the Doctor sadly.

"No...we can...that's the thing...." he said stroking her face gently, "it's just that the human mind isn't as open as a Time Lords.....it takes a lot of strength and concentration for me to get through to you."

"But we've got a connection?" said Rose her eyes widening.

"Yes," said the Doctor edging closer to her, "when you heard my voice in your head on the Valiant, and that music last night...that was me...that was me Rose....."

Rose gasped. "R-Really?" she whispered.

The Doctor nodded.

"When I tried just now.....you're mind was weakened by your emotional state, that's why you passed out.....I was so stupid for doing it...but I just wanted to show you...I wanted us to be connected....."

"Is that why you said I wasn't ready? Back there in Vesuvius?" asked Rose.

"Yeah...........you're not....I'm sorry...you're a long way off yet....when a Time Lord forms a connection with another, the link only breaks when one of them dies....they share everything...all emotions......of course you can close them off..........but Rose......I love you," whispered the Doctor pressing kisses to Rose face, "and I want to let you in.....tell you about my planet.....but it's easier if I show you....that's why we should wait.....wait until you're ready....."

Rose nodded and moved aside allowing the Doctor to lie down on the bed next to her.

They lay down facing each other and smiling.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," said the Doctor touching the spot just above Rose's heart.

She shook her head and stared at him. "Thank you....for going back for them...." she whispered.

"I love you Rose....that's what I've always loved about you....your humanity....you're the only one who can make me see Rose....make me truly see...."

He leaned forwards and pressed his forehead to hers.

Suddenly music filled Rose's head and she smiled as he kissed her tenderly on the lips.

He turned over until her body was beneath him, pinning her to the bed, in a passionate embrace.

But after a moment the Doctor pulled away and his eyes widened in horror, the music in Rose's head stopping abruptly.

His eyes bulged and he managed to splutter out one word before darting into their bathroom to be sick.

"P-P-Pear!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it.........I just wanted to explain what the Doctor had been trying to tell Rose since the end of my Series 3.**

**Planet of the Ood next! Please review!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all who have reviewed so far.**

**This is the first half of my version of Planet of the Ood with Rose.**

* * *

Donna ambled into the kitchen to find the Doctor and Rose sitting at the table kissing passionately over their cereal.

"Um, do you two mind!" said Donna raising her arms in the air, "you're putting me off my cornflakes."

The Doctor and Rose pulled apart, Rose blushing furiously.

"Alright Donna," said the Doctor brightly.

"Is this what you do then?" asked Donna reaching into the cupboard for her cereal, "Snog around the TARDIS all day?"

Rose snorted into her bowl as the Doctor looked up wide eyed.

"We do not snog around the TARDIS thank you very much," he said looking slightly offended, "we merely occupy ourselves until we can think of somewhere to go."

"Hey!" said Rose slapping his arm. "I occupy you do I, until you find something better?"

The Doctor frowned. "No, not at all.....you mean the world to me...."

"Awww well isn't that sweet," said Donna sarcastically, pretending to throw up into the fridge as she reached in for the milk.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and stretched back in his seat, propping his feet up on Rose's lap.

"So where are we going today?" asked Rose eagerly, bouncing in her seat.

The Doctor beamed at her. "I don't know...how about we set the co-ordinates to random and see where the TARDIS takes us?"

Donna swung around. "What did you say Sunshine?"

"Uh, I said we'll set the co-ordinates to-"

"So you don't even know were headed?" she said gaping.

"Nope?" he said stretching casually, as Rose giggled behind her mop of hair.

"But what if we fly into a sun or sumfin'?" said Donna exasperatedly.

"The TARDIS won't let us do that," said the Doctor frowning. "Nah, she'll take us somewhere nice."

"What like somewhere hot?" said Donna looking exited. "Oooh with palm trees and sunshine..."

"Maybe," Said the Doctor shrugging and plucking a banana from his inner pocket.

"Where'd you get that?" said Donna, looking at the banana as if it were a gun.

"What?" said the Doctor taking a bite.

"That banana! You keep bananas in your pocket?" she said shaking her head.

"Yeah, emergency banana," he muttered, glancing at Rose and rolling his eyes.

"You're mad, you are," said Donna marching off to her bedroom with her cereal.

The Doctor looked at over at Rose who merely shrugged and carried on with her breakfast, not wanting to even start up a conversation about bananas with the Doctor.

* * *

"Right then...shall I have a look," said Donna wearing a sleeveless dress and pointing to the doors of the TARDIS.

The Doctor nodded and smiled as Donna squealed and ran outside.

Less than a second later she ran back in.

"Its bloody freezing out there," said Donna clutching at her goosebump covered arms. "I thought you said the TARDIS was gonna take us somewhere nice?"

"Weeeell, maybe she was just getting her own back after you kicked her yesterday," said the Doctor grabbing his coat.

Donna huffed and hurried to her bedroom to put on something warmer.

Rose reached for her cosy parker and slipped it on. She zipped it up, slipping on her mittens and scarf and followed the Doctor who had already ventured outside.

"Ooh it is freezing!" said Rose as an icy blast hit her. "Reminds me of being on the Valiant. It was so cold in that basement."

The Doctor moved around and hugged her tenderly. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be," said Rose swatting his arm. She pushed him away from her, with a smile. "Anyway," she said bending down and picking up a ball of snow. "I can always get my own back."

She threw the snowball and hit the Doctor square between the eyes.

"Rose!" he whined, "now that's.....you can be so childish sometimes....."

But as he bent down to pick up a snowball of his own, Rose had sped over to him and pushed a handful of snow down the back of his collar.

He yelped and jumped into the air running around trying to shake the snow from his back. Once all of the snow was out he turned to face her, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"I am so going to get you for that Rose Tyler!" he said grinning wolfishly and running directly at her, tackling her to the ground.

Rose squealed as they wrestled in the snow, getting red-faced and out of breath.

Rose finally managed to overpower the Doctor, straddling him and pinning his arms to his sides.

She threw her arms in the air and whooped, before smiling down at him, her tongue poking cheekily out from between her teeth. The Doctor laughed.

"Can't you two be left alone for one minute?" said a loud voice from behind them.

They both looked around to see Donna emerging from the TARDIS a huge fluffy coat wrapped around her.

Rose sighed and got off the Doctor pulling him to his feet.

"What am I going to do with the pair of you?" she grumbled, shaking her head.

Rose and the Doctor glanced over at each other and smirked, before the Doctor took Rose's hand and dragged her down the snowy path.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose swung their entwined hands between them, giggling like a pair of schoolchildren.

Donna rolled her eyes as they burst into another fit of laughter.

"Will you two shut up," she said slapping the Doctor's arm hard.

"Hey," he shouted, pulling down Donna's hood, "maybe if you could hear anything under there, you'd be able to join in the joke."

Rose giggled and Donna folded her arms and snorted grumpily.

"Oh come on Donna," said Rose linking arms with her, "brand new planet.....I've never been here before either...so it's all new."

"New ground beneath your feet," said the Doctor jumping up and down gleefully.

"Yeah I suppose," said Donna glancing around glumly, "but you could have taken us somewhere warmer."

The Doctor suddenly jumped on Donna and wrapped his arms and her hugging her tight, squeezing the air out of her. "Warm enough now?"

"Argh....get off my skinny boy, I can't breathe!" screamed Donna as Rose laughed.

The Doctor suddenly detached himself from Donna and gazed around.

"Hold on...." he said holding up his hand and shushing them. "Do you hear that?"

Rose gazed around and listened. Suddenly she heard music....a different song to the Doctor's...playing very faintly.

"Hear what?" said Donna frowning.

The Doctor moved over to Rose and grabbed her hands tight.

"Rose do you hear that?" he asked gazing at her intently.

"Y-Yeah, I do....is that you?" she said looking around.

"No...It's not....." he looked around, "Come on...it's coming from over here."

He dragged them both around the corner and down the snowy slope.

Rose's eyes widened as she saw a body, half covered in the snow. She placed a gloved hand to her mouth. "Is that an Ood?"

* * *

"Oh I've had enough of schmoozing," said the Doctor leaning into Rose, as Donna enjoyed the nibbles and the Ood conference party. "Do you fancy going off the beaten track?"

Donna moved over towards them.

"And miss out on these nibbles?" she said, her mouth full.

The Doctor grimaced. "You do know that those are salted Kertwen legs you're eating?" he said pointing to Donna's mouth.

Her eyes widened and she grabbed a napkin and spat the contents of her mouth into it.

"Legs!" she cried, "I thought they were pretzels!"

The Doctor grinned as he dragged her off outside, with Rose tailing behind.

They walked out and Rose gazed up into the snowy sky.

"God, I love the snow," she whispered, causing the Doctor to glance at her, his face forming into loving smile. "Reminds me of our first Christmas together."

She glanced at the Doctor.

"When I made you hold my new hand," he said grinning.

"Your new, new, new hand," she said nudging him.

He laughed as Donna shook her head.

"You two are so confusing sometimes. I dunno.....he can say things...really weird things and you don't even bat an eyelid," said Donna looking at Rose and shaking her head.

"Yeah well, me and Rose are made for each other," said the Doctor, pulling Rose to him, almost choking her in the process.

She tugged his arm off her neck and scowled. "I don't know...I still think I would have had a chance with Elvis," joked Rose.

The Doctor frowned. "Nah, he would've chosen a hamburger over you any day."

"And you wouldn't choose a banana over me?" said Rose, raising her eyebrows and turning to him.

He didn't reply and merely looked distant as if carefully pondering the question.

"Why is it all about fruit with you? First pears, now bananas?" said Donna striding ahead of them and wagging her finger disapprovingly.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and Rose giggled, but the laugh soon turned into a frown as she noticed the Doctor still hadn't answered the question.

* * *

The three of them ran down the gangway inside the huge hanger as alarms went off all around them.

The Doctor and Rose ran up ahead as Donna followed behind. She wasn't as fast as them and her huge coat was catching at her knees and slowing her down.

She skidded to a halt as she came to a door.

"Doctor! Rose!" she cried, "I found a way out!"

But before she could move towards it, the door had slid open to reveal a huge huddle of men carrying guns.

"Just great," she muttered, raising her hands in surrender.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter coming soon!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Let me just warn you....I'm very disappointed with this chapter...inspiration didn't really strike and I found it difficult to deviate from the actual episode. I feel like the story's too tight for me to change it too much...and I'm having trouble with including Donna in the story because I feel like she's a bit of a spare wheel at the moment, whilst the Doc and Rose are together....Let me know what you think of it....**

* * *

Rose and the Doctor span around as they heard Donna's cry, to see three men in black running towards them, guns held aloft.

"Run!" shouted the Doctor grabbing Rose's hand.

After years of travelling with the Doctor Rose was a fast runner. She could handle herself.

The Doctor suddenly pulled Rose into a small dark space between two crates and they held their breath as the three men ran past and didn't notice their hiding spot.

Rose breathed a sigh of relief, but the Doctor looked worried.

"Where's Donna?" he said stepping out of the gap. "Donna!"

But there was no answer.

"Where'd she go?" said Rose squeezing out and resting her hands on her knees, catching her breath.

Suddenly the Doctor and Rose span around as a large mechanical noise came from overhead. They looked up to see the giant clawed crane advancing towards them fast.

The Doctor's eyes widened and he grabbed Rose's hand, tugging her down the row of crates.

They ran for their lives as the crane crashed into the ground just behind them missing them by inches.

Rose slipped and the Doctor dragged her up roughly by her coat.

Rose screamed as the crane hovered above them and slammed down to the ground on their right, making a huge dent in the concrete floor.

Rose's legs pummelled the ground, aching intensely. She could hear the Doctor breathing loudly beside her, his eyes glancing from the crane to Rose every few seconds.

She could tell he was worried about her, but right now she was worried for them both.

They went flying around another corner, the shadow of the crane surrounding their running forms, she could tell that it was just above them.

They skidded around the next corner, but before they could stop themselves they both went careering into a stack of empty barrels. They both went flying through the air, landing with a heavy thump on the ground.

The crane swung around the corner as the Doctor clutched Rose to him as they rolled across the floor painfully.

The Doctor landed on top of her, shielding her body as the crane plummeted towards them. Rose closed her eyes....

But there was nothing. No pain. Nothing.

She opened one eye and peered around the Doctor, who was breathing heavily on top of her.

The crane had stopped inches away from them.

The Doctor peered around and carefully dragged Rose to her feet and out of the way of the crane.

Rose clutched at her aching sides.

"What a workout!" grinned the Doctor.

"Yeah, I knew you'd enjoy that," gasped Rose.

"Well if every workout ends up with me on top you, then we should definitely do that more often," he grinned nudging her sore ribs.

Rose rolled her eyes and looked back over her shoulder at the swinging crane. "Well someone definitely doesn't want us in here," she said glancing at the Doctor.

The Doctor sniffed. "Yeah looks like it......now where's Donna got to?"

They walked along the containers until they heard a distant voice calling out.

"Over here," cried Rose running over to a container near to the door.

The Doctor unlocked it and Donna flew into his arms. "Oh my god, their eyes!" she screamed.

Rose peered around to see that all of the Ood's eyes were glowing bright red.

Rose couldn't help but remember the last time she had escaped from the Ood that looked like this.

* * *

_2005_

_The Doctor and Rose stood at the console._

_Rose looked over at the Doctor whose hands were at the controls._

"_It said I was going to die in battle," she said looking scared._

"_Then it lied," said the Doctor a serious look upon his features._

_He wasn't going to lose Rose.....he would fight for her, whatever it took._

_They gazed at each other, something passing between them. Something special._

_Suddenly Ida's voice came over the intercom. "But you two...you never said.....who are you?"_

"_Oh," said the Doctor, gazing at Rose and smiling, "the stuff of legend."_

_And with that he flipped a lever and sent them flying into the vortex._

_The Doctor looked at Rose who had moved over the jumpseat and slumped down onto it._

_He couldn't take his eyes off her._

_This special woman who had fought off the devil and found her way back to him._

_What he'd said to Ida...or almost said to her, was true.....he did lov-_

"_Doctor?" said Rose disrupting his thoughts and snapping him out of his trance._

"_Yep?" he said striding over concernedly and looking at her weary face._

"_I'm tired...." she said sighing and looking down at the floor._

_He chuckled and moved over to her. "Then you should probably...maybe....go to sleep."_

_Rose looked up at him and blushed before muttering something the Doctor didn't quite catch._

"_What was that?" asked the Doctor crouching down in front of her, resting his elbows on her knees._

"_Can you stay with me tonight?" she said loudly, taking even herself by surprise._

_The Doctor visibly gulped. "W-What?" he stuttered._

_Rose flushed bright red and got to her feet, pushing his elbows off her._

"_No....no.... it was stupid.....sorry," she said, her face hidden behind her mop of hair._

_She made her way over to the corridor while the Doctor still crouched on the floor._

"_Anyway...G'night Doctor...see you in the-"_

"_Yes," said the Doctor suddenly, getting to his feet._

_Rose swung around. "What did you say?"_

"_I said yes," he whispered moving over to her and grasping her hand tightly._

_They beamed at each other as they walked off slowly down the corridor._

_They entered Rose's room and the Doctor moved over to the white armchair next to Rose's bed. He moved some stay magazines and pots of make up from it and made himself comfortable._

_After a moment Rose ambled out of her bathroom, her pyjamas on and her teeth brushed._

_She tugged a brush through her golden hair and then slipped underneath her bedcovers, pulling the duvet up to her chin._

_She smiled up at the Doctor and began to drift slowly drift off to sleep._

_True to his word, he stayed with her all night._

_His wonderful Rose._

* * *

The song grew louder in Rose's mind.

Such a sad song.

"I can hear it again," said Rose gazing up at the Doctor in the gloom.

"I can't hear anything, why a cant I hear it?" said Donna frowning.

The Doctor shook his head. "It's like a telepathic link....I can hear it strong.....and Rose.....well....." the Doctor said looking at her and squeezing her hand tight, "well......we're connected now.....she can hear it because it's coming through me."

The Doctor flipped on the lights.

Donna gasped as they saw several Ood huddled together in a cage.

"Why do they look different?" said Rose looking at their scared forms sadly.

"Its because they're natural Ood....unprocessed....before they're adapted to slavery," said the Doctor sighing and moving over to the cage.

He crouched down as Rose and Donna did the same either side of him.

Rose felt tears prick her eyes as the song grew sadder.

"That's their song," said the Doctor clutching the bars.

"I still can't hear it," said Donna.

Rose began to weep.

"Do you want to?" asked the Doctor looking at Donna.

Donna glanced at Rose, before shaking her head. "I don't think I can," said Donna, her voice breaking.

Rose's chest heaved as the Doctor pulled her to him. She sobbed into his coat.

"It's the Song of Captivity," he murmured rubbing her back.

"I can't bear it," cried Rose turning her head to look at the Ood.

The Doctor looked down at her. "Do you want me to take it away?" he asked gently.

Rose nodded.

The Doctor softly lifted her face and pressed his fingers to her temples.

Rose gasped as his mind was suddenly connected with hers, flashes or fire and pain coursed through her mind, and an image of a lone man standing next to a huge citadel, watching everything around him perish, flashed into her head.

Rose gasped and pulled away from him, the images and the music disappearing.

She got to her feet and backed away, tears streaming down her face.

The Doctor looked up at her wide-eyed and got to his feet too.

Rose turned around and stared into the gloom, brushing the tears away from her face.

She couldn't tell him what she had seen.

"Rose?" the Doctor asked gently, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Rose turned around and gave him a weak smile. "I'm okay Doctor....it was just the song that's all.....just the song."

* * *

Rose, Donna and the Doctor all struggled with their handcuffs as the red-eyed Ood strutted uniformly into the room.

"The Circle must be broken!" yelled Donna and Rose in unison as the Ood advanced towards them.

"Doctor, Doctor...I'm the Doctor, look-friend!" yelled the Doctor, pulling at his cuffs.

"The Circle must be broken!"

"Doctor-friend!"

"The Circle must be broken!"

"Doctor-friend!"

The Ood were right in front of them. Ready to kill, but Rose's eyes widened as the Ood stopped just in front of them, and clutched at their heads.

As they opened their eyes once again, they were no longer red but back to normal.

"Doctor-friend," said the Ood.

"Oh yes! Friend! That's me....and us! Yes!" cried the Doctor.

* * *

The Doctor, Donna and Rose stood next to the TARDIS as Ood Sigma bid them farewell.

"We thank you Doctor-friend," said Sigma tilting his head. "And what of you now...will you stay? There is room in the song for you."

The Doctor hugged Rose to him, wrapping his arms around her. Donna glanced at the pair of them and smiled.

"Oh I've sort of got a song of my own thanks," said the Doctor looking down at Rose.

"I think your song must end soon," said Sigma suddenly.

The Doctor looked up swiftly and gulped.

"Every song must end," said Sigma, his face unresponsive.

"Yep," said the Doctor quietly, his face paling. "Ready to go?" he said looking quickly at Donna and Rose.

Donna nodded.

"Take this song with you," said Sigma raising his hands in the air, as a beautiful music blared across the sky. "We will sing you across the stars."

The Doctor smiled and guided Donna and Rose back towards the TARDIS.

* * *

The three of them stepped inside and the Doctor busied himself with the controls.

"Right, I'm gonna get a sandwich...I'm starving!" said Donna, clapping her hands together. "You two coming?"

"Be there in a sec," said the Doctor, glancing at Rose.

Donna smiled and toddled off down the corridor.

"You alright?" asked Rose bounding up to the Doctor.

"Yep, right as rain," he chimed sweeping her into his arms.

"Doctor, what did the Ood mean.....your song must end soon?" said Rose gazing up into the Doctor's eyes.

He shrugged, looking distant. "Dunno."

Rose nudged him. "But we'll always be alright...you and me...you reckon' Doctor?"

The Doctor hugged her tightly. "Course we will......I'm never losing you Rose Tyler."

Rose smiled into the Doctor's mouth as he leant down to kiss her.

"That's good," she said teasingly, "'coz I still need to give Mum that bezulium."

The Doctor pulled away from her. "Awww Rose....." he whined.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Fine," he said, crossing his arms and pouting. "But I swear...if she comes at me with those hair curlers again......"

Rose burst into laughter.

"Well if you will go around boasting about how wonderful you're hair looks....." said Rose giggling.

"Yeah...well....it didn't look wonderful after she'd been at it....." he mumbled.

Rose laughed and wandered off down the corridor, whilst the Doctor ambled behind, running his fingers through his soft, manageable and thankfully straight hair.

* * *

**Awww I feel so disappointed with this chapter......I kind of hate doing the whole episode because there just soooo much dialogue to get through.....but hey ho...hopefully the rest of the series will be more fun.**

**Please let me know your thoughts on series four so far....how's it comparing to my series three....I don't mind criticism as long as its constructive. Did you like just the bits inbetween or do you like this current format of bits and pieces from the episode?**

**Next...I might do a filler chapter or two.....**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey this is quite a long chapter. It's an inbetween/filler chapter which is what I feel I am best at. Let me know what you think.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Rose slowly opened her eyes from her long and much needed sleep to find two big brown eyes staring straight at her.

"Doctor what are you doin'? she said groaning and clutching the pillow to her face.

"Rosie I'm bored!" he whined, his body shifting closer to her.

If Rose's eyes had been open she would have rolled them. He only used the name Rosie when he wanted something.

"What is it?" she asked, opening her eyes and turning to him.

"I'm bored," he cried, pouting. "You've been asleep forever."

"Doctor you have a time machine.....you know that it's not been forever.....go bother Donna," she said flipping onto her back and closing her eyes once again.

"Ok maybe not forever, but it has been ten hours, twenty-three minutes and forty three...no, forty four seconds......and I am NOT going to see Donna! She's worse in the mornings than you are," he said shuddering.

Rose grinned as he began to press light kisses across her neck and cheekbone.

"You know....." said the Doctor, between kisses, "we could go to Barcelona today....that planet not the city.....its breeding season and all the dogs with no noses will have puppies with no noses....."

"Yeah?" murmured Rose, losing herself as the Doctor leaned over her and lightly kissed her cheeks and neck, teasingly.

"Yes, or we could go to the festival on Boonish V....." he lowered his mouth to Rose's ear and whispered seductively, "I've heard they have the best chips in the universe."

Rose shuddered and nodded without realising, as his lips met hers. They remained locked in a passionate embrace for several minutes until Rose suddenly pushed him away, her eyes widening.

"You....y-you cheeky f-"

"Now Rose!" warned the Doctor backing away, as Rose crossed her arms and frowned.

"You were only saying that stuff so that I'd agree and we'd not have to go visit Mum today..."

"No...no...I wouldn't do anything of the sort...."

She raised her eyebrows. "Were you trying to seduce me into not going?"

The Doctor visibly gulped and backed away, falling off the bed and tugging the sheet with him, causing Rose to get pulled down onto the floor too.

She hit him across the head with a pillow. "God, I hate you sometimes."

The Doctor grinned, his hair sticking up wildly and Rose poked her tongue through her teeth, laughing a little.

"So Barcelona?" said the Doctor hopefully.

Rose hit him around the head again. "No chance Mister.....now go fetch me cup of tea...."

"Since when was I your slave?" he whined.

"Since you decided to use your Time Lord whiles against me," she said getting to her feet and grinning at him.

The Doctor sighed and allowed Rose to pull him into a standing position. He tripped clumsily.

"Fine.....as you wish Ma'am," he mocked, holding out his hand for Rose to take.

Rose giggled and followed the Doctor down the corridor to the kitchen.

* * *

Donna was sat in the massive white kitchen of the TARDIS, munching on a full English breakfast, toast and orange juice.

She still couldn't get over this. Travelling through time with the Doctor and Rose in the TARDIS. It was brilliant.

Just then, the two people occupying her thoughts, stumbled into the room.

"Alright Donna," said Rose slumping down next to her.

"Morning," beamed Donna, glancing at Rose and then the Doctor who was sulking moodily in the corner waiting for the kettle to boil.

"What's up with Time-boy?" she whispered to Rose.

"Oh he's just moody," said Rose loud enough for the Doctor to hear, "Sulking because he can't get his own way all the time."

The Doctor scowled at his lover and Donna laughed at their childishness. She loved how fun this all was.

"So where are we going today?" asked Donna excitedly.

"Well," said the Doctor spinning around suddenly moving over to Donna. "Rose wants to go home visit her Mum for the day....you don't think that's very fun now do you Donn-"

"I think that's a great idea!" said Donna, squealing loudly. "I wanted to go see my granddad anyway."

Rose grinned and turned to the Doctor. "That settles it then....first we go see my Mum....then Donna's Granddad."

She poked her tongue out at the Doctor who slammed down the cup of tea in front of her spilling it all over the table.

"Oi, watch it!" said Rose, brushing down the sleeves of her pink pyjamas.

The Doctor gave her a simpering smile, kicking her leg under the table and moving back over to the counter.

"Oooh I'll have a cup of tea if you're makin'" said Donna, polishing off her orange juice.

The Doctor flashed her a dangerous scowl, before pulling another mug out of the cupboard in defeat.

* * *

Rose walked into the console room and gasped at sight that met her eyes.

The Doctor was letting Donna fly the TARDIS.

"What's going on?" said Rose striding over to the Doctor who was watching Donna work attentively.

Rose had helped fly the TARDIS hundreds of times, it wasn't that that bothered her.

The Doctor looked over at Rose. "Just thought I'd let Donna have go," he said innocently.

"No you weren't! Your trying to get us lost in the time vortex so that we don't have to go see my Mum, aren't you?"

The Doctor groaned. "Fine!" he said shoving Donna out of the way and taking control.

"Oi, I was enjoyin' that!" shouted Donna, the gleeful smile disappearing from her face. "I thought I was doin' a good job!"

"No you weren't," said the Doctor bluntly, "you were getting a little too close to the 1980's for my liking."

Donna scowled and sat down on the jumpseat as Rose stood, her arms folded across her chest, next to her.

Suddenly the TARDIS landed with a bump, sending its passengers sprawling.

"Hey! Get off me Spaceman!" shouted Donna.

Rose peered over and stifled a giggle as she saw the Doctor trying to detangle himself from Donna on the jumpseat.

He managed to peel himself off her, shuddering. "Alright, alright, I'm off!"

"Are we here?" asked Rose eagerly as the Doctor ran over to her and pulled her up off the grating.

"Powell Estate," nodded the Doctor watching Rose's beaming face.

Rose cheered and ran for the door.

Donna moved after her as the Doctor tagged along behind grumbling.

* * *

Donna looked out across the scruffy estate.

"Your Mum lives here?" asked Donna, trying to not to sound rude.

"Yeah," said Rose as the Doctor reached for her hand. "It's not much....."

"It's nice enough," said Donna smiling.

She was glad Rose had the Doctor. Life on an estate like this must have been hard for her growing up but at least now she had a brilliant future ahead of her.

She marched off alongside the pair.

"So what did you do before you met him?" asked Donna, looking at Rose and pointing to the Doctor.

"Worked in a shop...up in town.....Henrick's.....you know it?" said Rose.

"Really.....that place that got blown up?" said Donna her eyes widening.

"Yeah," said Rose glancing at the Doctor. "That was him......went and blew it up first time I met him."

Donna gaped.

"When I was a completely different man," grinned the Doctor.

"I don't even wanna' know do I?" said Donna.

Rose and the Doctor both shook their heads.

"Nah...best not to ask," grinned the Doctor.

The three of them climbed the flights of stairs up to Jackie's flat and reached the door.

Rose knocked upon it excitedly.

After a few moments the door was opened by a middle aged woman dressed in jeans and a cardigan, her bleach blonde hair the same colour as Rose's.

"Alright Mum," said Rose leaping on her.

"Rose!" squealed the woman, hugging her tightly. "I didn't know you were coming home...I would've got something in if you'd 'av given me some notice."

"Don't worry Mum," said Rose pulling away.

"Hello Doctor...come 'ere....give us a smooch..." said the woman pulling the Doctor towards her and pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek.

"Jackie...get off!" he cried, as she wrestled him into a hug.

Donna and Rose laughed.

"Oh yeah...Mum this is Donna," said Rose suddenly remembering. "Donna...this is my mum Jackie."

"Nice to meet you," said Donna.

"You travellin' with them too then?" said Jackie smiling.

"Yeah, Donna was the woman we met who was gettin' married...remember I told you about her....." said Rose.

Jackie shook her head.

"Husband got killed by a giant spider," said the Doctor bluntly, pushing his way through the group of women and making his way into the lounge.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember," said Jackie.

Donna rolled her eyes. "Oi watch it Skinny Boy!" she called after the Doctor.

Jackie grimaced. "He's a right dope aint e'? I don't really see what my Rose sees in 'im."

* * *

Rose chuckled and followed the Doctor into the living room, as Donna and her Mum gossiped about him in the hallway.

The Doctor was sat back against the sofa, flicking idly through a glossy magazine.

Rose sat down next to him and snuggled up close, pulling her knees up towards her chest.

He casually placed his arm around her.

"See...it's not too bad," said Rose nudging him.

"Suppose not," he mumbled, not taking his eyes off an article entitled 'How to get perfect hair in less than ten minutes."

"Right who wants a cuppa?" asked Jackie, walking into the room as Donna made herself comfy in an armchair.

"Ooh me please," said Rose.

"Ooh yeah, Jackie, that'd be great...I'm gaspin'" said Donna smiling.

"Poppycock!" said the Doctor loudly.

"Ere' what did you say?.....Do you wan' a cuppa or not?" scowled Jackie.

"Follow these tips to keep your hair looking luscious every day? I don't do any of these things and my hair still looks perfect," he said to himself.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yeah Mum, he'll 'av one too."

* * *

The four of them sat around on the comfy sofas chatting for hours, Rose dozing off on the Doctor's lap at one point.

"I really don't know how you can put up with 'im 24/7," said Jackie shaking her head and looking at Donna.

"Yeah I know...can barely shut him up half the time," Donna muttered, throwing a dark look over at the Doctor who glanced up quickly from his documentary on reptiles.

"Oi!" he said, causing Rose to stir in his lap. "I'm not as bad as you two."

Donna and Jackie snorted.

"It's like getting two parrots stuck in a cage together, with you" he grumbled, as he stroked back Rose's hair from her yawning face.

"How long 'av I been asleep?" she asked sitting up. "I'm starving."

Jackie glanced at her watch. "Well, it's almost dinner time...let me stick on some food for you......can't believe you had a nap at 11.30 in the morning? Is 'e keepin' you up all night or somethin'?"

Jackie stopped in her tracks as Donna snorted.

"MUM!" shouted Rose reddening.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that now did I?" said Jackie moving off into the kitchen.

Rose shook her head as Donna sniggered.

The Doctor glanced at them both.

"But I do keep you up all night," said the Doctor as Donna burst into a fit of giggles and Jackie yelled from the next room. He turned back to the TV. "We play monopoly, twister, we watch films, play hide and seek.......Oh!"

He blushed furiously and his mouth formed a perfect O-shape.

Rose giggled as she saw him embarrassed face.

Donna laughed and flicked the TV onto Eastenders, shaking her head.

"Well...we do that too...." said the Doctor mumbling to himself, as Rose grinned at him wolfishly.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose were in the kitchen doing the last of the washing up.

Rose giggled as she splashed the Doctor with warm soapy water.

"Awww Rose!" he said, shaking his head and grinning.

She raised her eyebrows and began to advance towards him with a hand full of soap suds.

"Oh you wouldn't dare!" he cried, his eyes lighting up, as Rose began to chase him around the kitchen.

"Oi, what's going on in there," came the voice of Jackie from the living room, "I hope you two aren't makin' a mess."

Rose giggled and managed to dab the suds onto the Doctor's nose.

He squirmed away from her, wiping his wet nose with his sleeve. "You are a minx Rose Tyler," he said mock-scowling and heading into the living room.

Rose turned back towards the sink and placed the last plate onto the drainer. Wiping her hands with a tea-towel she glanced out of the window.

From here she could see the TARDIS, parked down in the car park below. Suddenly something caught her eye. A small blonde figure had appeared from nowhere and was slowly circling the TARDIS, studying its doors.

Rose squinted down at the figure, but before she could call for the Doctor, her phone in her pocket began to ring loudly.

Rose reached into her jean pocket for the mobile and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

Martha's voice came out clearly from the other end of the phone.

"Rose! It is _so_ good to hear your voice.....we've missed you so much!"

Mickey's voice was suddenly heard down the phone line. "Hey Rose!"

"Hey Martha, Mick, aw it's nice to hear from you too! What's up?"

"Something important. We need the Doctor here now," Martha said desperately, "Where are you guys?"

"At my Mum's house. Why?"

"Great," said Martha, "It won't take you long to get here then."

"Where?" asked Rose frowning.

"Cardiff!"

"C-Cardiff?" spluttered Rose, "you're still in Cardiff?"

"Yep," said Martha, "and we need you now. Meet us in Roald Dahl plas in Cardiff at 1 o'clock."

"Okay, see you there Martha."

Rose hung up the phone and slipped it back into her pocket.

She glanced over to the window once again but the figure had gone.

People didn't usually notice the TARDIS. But that person definitely had.

She shuddered. Maybe she was imagining things.

She shook her head and ran into the living room, eager to tell the Doctor and Donna about her conversation with Martha.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. This is a filler chapter (yes another one) but I'll be getting back to the actual story in the next.**

* * *

The Doctor landed bumpily in Cardiff bay and Rose leapt excitedly out of its doors.

"Oh its gonna be great seeing Martha and Mickey again," she said happily, spinning on the spot and staring up at the great water tower, as Donna came out and joined her.

"Why are they in Wales?" said Donna, staring around. "Mind you, I would mind one of those flats."

She pointed across the bay to some executive looking tower block apartments.

"Bit different from my estate," mumbled Rose gazing at them.

The Doctor joined them, shutting the TARDIS doors with a snap and flinging on his coat.

"Right then," he said, clapping his hands together, "Where are they then? Miss Martha Jones and Mickedy-Mick-Mickey?"

Rose gazed around. "Dunno, they just said to meet them here at 1."

"And it's nice to see you've made it on time for once," said a familiar voice from behind them.

Rose swung around and came face to face with Captain Jack.

"Jack!" she squealed, running into his arms.

The Doctor stood frowning. "Where did you come from?" he asked.

"Perception Filter," said Jack simply, nuzzling Rose affectionately.

The Doctor shook his head. "How did you do that? Perception Filters are alien technology...."

"Well....ever since you decided to park the TARDIS up here, the whole area has benefitted from it's filter....making it........" he stepped back and disappeared from Rose's gaze, but then suddenly reappeared again, ".....unnoticeable."

The Doctor stuck on his glasses and studied the area intently, crouching down to examine the floor.

"So Rosie-Posie," said Jack, detaching himself from her and making a beeline for Donna, "who's your friend?"

Rose smiled and walked up to Donna, who grinned goofily.

"This is Donna," said Rose, as Jack swept up Donna's hand and kissed it smoothly.

Donna giggled. "Hi."

"Hello there," said Jack, flashing her a dazzling smile.

Rose could have sworn she heard Donna whimper with delight.

"So you been travelling with these two lovebirds long?" asked Jack holding out his arm for Donna to grasp.

She took it with a flourish. "Oh, just a while....still getting used to it all...."

The pair of them stepped into the perception filter and disappeared in front of Rose's eyes.

Rose laughed and shook her head as the Doctor got to his feet beside her.

"Ready to see the infamous Torchwood?" he asked her grinning.

"No not yet," said Rose smiling.

The Doctor frowned. "Why not?"

Rose stood on her tip-toes and suddenly pulled the Doctor towards her and kissed him passionately.

When she pulled away, the Doctor looked rather breathless and flushed.

"What was that for?" he asked airily.

"Because you look sexy in those glasses," she whispered, giving him a peck on the nose and stepping onto the lift.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose stepped hand in hand off the lift and gazed around at the hub.

"Wow!" mouthed Rose gazing at all the equipment surrounding them and the pterodactyl flying overhead.

"Doctor, Rose, Donna, this is my team," he began to point at the various members of his crew, "Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper and Ianto Jones."

They all beamed at the trio.

"Good to finally meet you Doctor," said Gwen smiling and reaching out to shake his hand. "We've heard so much about you...and Rose too of course."

Rose smiled and shook the teams' hands.

"Coffee?" said Jack suddenly, clapping his hands together, and turning towards Ianto who nodded and turned away.

"Have you got any tea?" asked the Doctor, following him.

Jack, Rose noticed was deep in conversation with Tosh and Donna. Owen and Gwen approached her.

"So what's it like?" asked Gwen quietly. "Travelling through the stars?"

Rose beamed, "Incredible," she whispered.

Owen grinned. "So I hear that you and the Doctor are together?"

"Oooh yeah!" said Gwen, "Jack told us. You both look really happy."

Rose blushed. "Thanks. Yeah it's great....Sometimes I just can't believe my luck......" she looked at Gwen and Owen, "so are you two...?"

"No!" they both said suddenly, blushing furiously.

Rose caught Jack's eye and he winked at her, obviously overhearing their conversation.

"No, I'm married," said Gwen awkwardly.

Rose merely nodded as she felt two strong arms wrap around her from behind.

She turned her head to see the Doctor standing behind her protectively, eyeing Owen carefully.

"Coffee everyone," said Ianto suddenly placing the cups down onto a table at the edge of the room, "and your tea Doctor."

The Doctor beamed and tugged Rose over to the table.

"So," said the Doctor sitting down and pulling Rose delicately onto his lap, "Where's Martha and ol' Mickey Smith?"

"They're running late," said Jack grinning, "probably lost track of time.....better things to be getting on with." He winked mischievously at Donna who blushed and giggled.

* * *

The eight of them sat around the table drinking endless cups of tea and coffee, retelling each other all of their adventures.

"......so we ended up destroying the glove in the end," said Jack through a mouthful of croissant.

"Did you ever find the other one?" asked Donna wide eyed.

"What do you mean?" asked Gwen frowning, "There was only one..."

Donna shook her head. "Yeah but all gloves come in pairs," she muttered.

Silence fell over the group, who pondered this carefully.

Suddenly the door swung open causing them all to jump.

"Hey guys!" said Martha and Mickey running towards them, smiles on their faces.

Owen clutched at his chest. "You two gave us the fright of our lives bursting in like that!"

"Yeah, sorry, but there's something going on," said Mickey turning towards the Doctor and Rose.

They both stood and embraced the couple.

"Martha Jones," said the Doctor, lifting his old companion off her feet.

"Oi, watch it," said Mickey eyeing the Doctor, and detaching himself from Rose, "don't go being too rough with the mother of my child."

The Doctor and Rose stared wide eyed.

"You're pregnant!" squealed Rose, taking Martha's hands. "How far gone?"

Mickey slipped a hand around Martha's waist. "Only a few weeks."

"Oh I'm so happy for you both," said Rose hugging them fiercely.

Martha laughed. "So you two planning any?" she said looking between the Doctor and Rose.

The Doctor scratched his neck and shuffled his feet awkwardly, but tightened his grip on Rose's hand ever so slightly.

"Maybe...someday," said Rose quietly.

"Right then," said Jack clapping his hands together, and cutting the awkward tension, "how about we have one last coffee and you tell us what the hell you've gathered us all here for."

Mickey and Martha nodded and made to sit down.

"Oh guys, this is Donna," said Rose suddenly. "Donna...this is Mickey and Martha."

Donna shook both of their hands politely.

"I hear you two used to travel with Spaceman and Blondie....." said Donna, as they sat opposite her.

"Yeah, we did," said Martha "......talk about feeling like a gooseberry."

"I know!" said Donna, "The amount of times I've caught them snoggin' in various rooms of the TARDIS...."

"When you two have quite finished..." said the Doctor sternly.

Donna and Martha sniggered behind their hands as Jack looked intently at Mickey.

"So," he said, leaning forward, "what's ATMOS then?"

* * *

**Hope you like it. I don't watch Torchwood THAT much so sorry if any details are a bit sketchy. **

**Not really looking forward to doing Sontaran Stratagem and the Poison Sky.....but bear with me...please!**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I know....it's been aaaaages since I last updated. I just had loads of trouble with writing the Sontaren episodes. So I decided to leave them out altogether. Otherwise I would never have updated.**

**So I just decided to do an inbetweeny chapter for that. **

**I know its short and I'm not too happy with it, but I just wanted to get on and do the rest of the series.**

* * *

Rose screamed as the Doctor got teleported onto the Sontaren ship.

"No!" Rose shouted as she ran up to the large device.

But before she could reach it Jack caught her around the middle.

"Rose, stop he's gone," said Jack shoving her back away from the teleport.

Rose sobbed as tears poured down her cheek.

"B-but he can't be," she cried as Donna pulled her into her arms, tears falling from her own eyes. "I need him...."

Jack pulled Martha into an embrace and moved over to the two other women.

"He's saved the world Rose," said Jack, tears pricking at his own eyes.

"But he promised he'd never leave me," chocked Rose, her legs almost giving way beneath her.

* * *

Rattigan looked on at the sobbing group.

The Doctor had sacrificed himself to save this tiny planet.

And not only that, he had sacrificed his friends and the woman he loved.

His goodbye, to her, the girl Rose, had been heartbreaking.

Rattigan made up his mind. He knew what he needed to do.

Running over to the machine he hammered at the buttons furiously.

Jack looked over at him. "What are you doing?" he cried as the others turned to look at Rattigan.

He gazed up at them. "Something clever," he said grinning and teleporting himself onto the Sontaren ship.

Rose gasped as, in a flash of light, the Doctor appeared in the teleport machine.

"Doctor!" she cried running over, as the Doctor hauled himself into a sitting position, gasping for breath.

Rose threw herself into his arms, bowling him over onto his back. She pinned him down pressing teary kisses to his face.

Suddenly she pulled away and slapped the Doctor hard across the face.

"Ow! What was that for!?!" said the Doctor eyes-widening in shock.

"For leaving me!" shouted Rose, getting to her feet and storming off angrily as the others ran over.

"Doctor," said Donna crouching down next to the Doctor and pulling him into a hug. "You had us worried there for a moment.

* * *

Jack drove them back to the Unit base, all of them sitting in silence, thinking over the past days events.

Rose sat up front beside Jack. She hadn't said a word to the Doctor since leaving the Academy and he now watched her out of the corner of his eye.

The Doctor knew it had been a mistake to sacrifice himself like that, but at the time he didn't have any other choice. It was him or the Earth.

He couldn't bear for Rose to be angry at him like this.

* * *

Rose stepped into the Tardis and hurried to her room ahead of the rest of the group.

"Rose," said Donna, meaning to go after her but Martha placed a hand on her arm.

"No, Donna, maybe the Doctor should go," said Martha nudging him.

The Doctor said nothing, but merely ambled quietly across the console room and down the corridor towards his and his and Rose's bedroom.

Tentatively he knocked upon the door.

After a moment he heard Rose's voice call out. "Leave me alone."

The Doctor slowly peered around the door. "It's me. Can I come in?"

Rose was sitting on the bed, a face set into a deep scowl. "No," she uttered stonily.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "But it's my room too..." he uttered moving into the room as Rose shrugged.

"You don't need sleep, as you keep saying," she said huffily. "Only the other day you said you run off adrenaline and bananas..."

"Now that is true," the Doctor grinned, as Rose tried to suppress a laugh.

The Doctor slumped down next to her onto the bed. "Sorry for running off like that..."

Rose turned to him, her expression turning to one of sadness. "You were going to kill yourself....and leave us...leave me! What would I do without you Doctor?"

"Be magnificent," he muttered, throwing her a tired smile.

Rose's face softened and she nudged him. "Just promise me, you won't do that again," she said looking down at the floor. "I need you."

The Doctor slowly lifted Rose's chin until her face was level with his own.

"I promise," he said, before planting a soft kiss upon her lips.

After a moment she pushed him away. "Don't think you're getting away with this Mister..." she said with an accusing grin.

The Doctor raised his hands in defeat. "Wouldn't dream of it," he mumbled placing a hand on his cheek. "Especially seeing as that slap of yours is worse than your Mother's!"

"Oi!" Rose said smacking him on the arm, as the Doctor leapt on top of Rose playfully, causing her to squeal with delight.

* * *

Rose and the Doctor bounded into the console room hand-in-hand.

"Oooh! Glad to see you two have cheered up," said Martha smiling.

"Well they have been gone quite a while," said Jack, raising a suggestive eyebrow. "Long enough for-..."

"Anyway...." said Donna hastily changing the subject. "I was thinkin' Doctor, if you wouldn't mind maybe you could drop me back at home..."

Rose and the Doctor suddenly looked crestfallen.

"You want to go home?" said Rose shifting out of the Doctor's grasp and over to Donna.

"Only for the day you Numptys," said Donna shaking her head.

"Oh right, okay," said Rose glancing at the Doctor. "Phew!"

The Doctor ran over to the console. "Chiswick it is!" he cried throwing a lever. "Then after that we'll drop Martha, Jack and Mikedy-Mick-Mickey back at Rhoald Dahl Plas."

"Actually, me and Mickey are going to stay here," said Martha clutching at her partners hand. "Clear up the mess you've left us with Doctor."

The Doctor scowled. "Me? Mess? Pfft..." he said moving over and twiddling with dials as Rose laughed.

* * *

Rose stood at the TARDIS doors, waving off Donna, as she felt a strong arm slip itself protectively around her neck.

"So I guess it's just us three," said Jack smiling heartily. "One last trip for old time sake, what do you say Doc?"

Rose and Jack turned around to find the Doctor standing leant up against the console frowning.

"As long as you let go of her," said the Doctor watching Jack's other hand snake towards Rose's bum.

"Oi!" shouted Rose, slapping his arm away and giving him a shove before bounding over to the Doctor.

Jack chuckled. "So where are we off to?" he said with a grin. "I've heard that Venonaa does the best hyper-vodka cockta-...........WHOAH!"

All of a sudden, the trio were all knocked from their feet as the TARDIS moved into flight.

"DOCTOR! Where the hell are we going!" shouted Rose, as she rolled across the floor.

"I don't know, it's out of control....." yelled the Doctor clinging to the console.

Rose glanced up to see the Doctor gazing down at her worriedly.

Reaching down he took her hand, and at that very moment, sparks flew from the glass jar beside her.

The glass jar that contained the Doctor's hand.

Rose screamed.

"I don't know where were going....but it looks like my hand does!" said the Doctor.

* * *

**Filler chapter I know.**

**I'm going to be really slow at updating, as I have exams coming up and I'm doing my Lost fics atm, but it will come along slowly.**

**Bear with me and please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Finding it really hard to get back into my stride with this story. Spent the morning reading my Series three fic and all your reviews to spur me on....I really liked the format of that fic...with just the bits inbetween...but this series is too complicated to just do that.**

**Hope it's okay anyway, and you're not getting too bored.**

* * *

Sparks flew from the console as the Doctor threw his arms around Rose, protecting her from the blast.

As quickly as the noise and commotion had started, it suddenly stopped, as the TARDIS landed with a bump.

All three of them gazed up at the rotor, which shuddered to a halt.

The Doctor quickly leapt up from his position on the floor and sprang around the console.

Jack stood too and pulled Rose clumsily to her feet.

"Doctor, what the hell was that? Where are we?" she cried, but the Doctor was already at the TARDIS doors.

Quickly flinging them open he stepped outside as Rose and Jack followed him.

The trio walked out onto what looked like some sort of battle ground, with great stone boulders and barbed wire poking out from the ground.

"Eugh.....and there's me wanting to go for cocktails....." said Jack, patting the side of the TARDIS. "...When the old girl decides to take us somewhere much more fun....OUCH!"

Jack pulled his hand away quickly as a blue bolt of electricity shot up his arm.

"The TARDIS doesn't like sarcasm...." muttered the Doctor.

Jack frowned. "Thanks for the warning," he said rubbing his hand. "So where are we?"

The Doctor turned around and took Rose's hand in his own absent-mindedly. "Don't have a clue," he said shaking his head.

"What? Seriously?" said Rose gazing up at him in awe.

The Doctor grinned down at her. "Nope. Fun isn't it," he said nuzzling her neck as Rose giggled.

Suddenly a door to their right was flung open and men with guns stormed into the room.

"Stay where you are.....put your hands in the air!" the men shouted, surrounding the Doctor, Rose and Jack.

The Doctor took a step closer to Rose.

All three of them did as the men said and flung their hands quickly into the air.

"Look.......no weapons...." said the Doctor innocently.

The men all dressed in military outfits all gazed at the trio and muttered amongst themselves.

"Look at their hands....." said a short boy up front, ".....they're clean!"

"Alright," said another. "Process them. Those two first..... they look compatible...."

At this he pointed to the Doctor and Rose.

Suddenly they were roughly grabbed and led over to a giant machine on the side of the corridor.

"Oi what's wrong with clean hands!" shouted the Doctor as his arm got shoved into the side of the machine.

Rose yelped in pain as her arm got pushed into a slot of the other side. "Hey what are you........owww!"

Rose grimaced as she felt the machine tug at her hand.

She saw the Doctor's eyes widen.

"Doctor.......w-what is it doing?" she cried.

"Ow, ow........OW......it's taking a tissue sample," said the Doctor as he writhed around. He suddenly turned to the men. "What are you doing why do you need to process both of us at the same time?"

The short boy with brown hair answered. "Everyone gets processed......." he said before turning to the other men. "The General is going to be so pleased......with both of them, this one is going to be stronger than ever."

"Ow....what do you mean?" yelled the Doctor.

"Well it's not often we get a compatible pair......usually it's just one person..." said the boy with a half-smile.

Rose screamed in pain before she felt the machine suddenly let her hand go.

She tugged herself free as the Doctor did the same.

He quickly pulled Rose to him and reached for her hand.

On both Rose and the Doctor's hands was a bright red scratch. The Doctor frowned.

"What have you done?" said the Doctor in a dark, menacing voice, looking toward the armed men.

But they didn't get a chance to answer, as a glass door to the side of the machine slid open.

Rose gasped as through the smoke that filled the container stepped a figure.

"What the-" began Jack, but he was quickly cut off as the smoke cleared.

Out of the machine, stepped a young girl, probably no more than sixteen. She was dressed in a military style uniform and a long slick of white-blonde hair flowed down her back.

"D-Doctor?" said Rose uneasily, glancing up at him. But his face was set into a look of shock as his eyes widened.

One of the men stepped forwards and threw a gun at the young girl.

"Arm yourself!" he said firmly as she caught the weapon, examining it.

"Doctor, where did she come from?" asked Jack stepping forwards as the barrels of guns loaded all around him at his sudden movement.

"They must have extrapolated our DNA...." said the Doctor, as Rose swung around to look at him.

"W-What do you mean?" she asked wide-eyed. "Who is she?"

"Well......" said the Doctor breathing, and clutching Rose's hand tightly. "She came from us..."

Rose gasped.

From them?

From them both?

But that would mean....

The young girl suddenly looked up towards them and smiled warmly. "Hello Mum......Hello Dad."

Rose suddenly felt faint and stepped back a few paces.

"She can't be....." she muttered.

"How?" asked Jack, moving over to the couple. "How is that even possible?"

They watched as some of the men began to teach the young girl how to aim the gun properly.

"So she's our daughter?" asked Rose quietly, never taking her eyes from the girl.

The Doctor suddenly turned towards Rose. "Technically yes..." he muttered. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," answered Rose quickly. "So she's our-"

"Yep."

"And we're her-"

"Yep," said the Doctor quickly, tightening his grip on Rose's hand.

"Okay," said Rose with a breathy smile as the Doctor gave a relived smile back.

Suddenly there was a blast at the far end of the corridor.

"Incoming!" shouted the girl. Their daughter.

Rose couldn't get her head around it. She had dreamed of one day having a family with the Doctor, but this wasn't really what she had imagined.

Gunfire suddenly rained all around them and the Doctor tugged Rose back towards the shelter of barbed wire and rocks behind them.

Tall, fish-like creatures suddenly ran out from the furthest end of the corridor as the men and the young girl began to fire at them.

The whole place was a war-zone.

Rose suddenly stood, but the Doctor dragged her back down to the ground. "Rose what are you doing?" he cried.

"But it's her.....I can't let her get killed out there...." she said tugging away, but the Doctor held firm.

"Listen...she's a soldier....that's what she's been bred for....." he scolded.

Rose looked back at the young girl worriedly.

Suddenly some of the creatures broke free, past the soldiers and towards Rose, Jack and the Doctor.

"Come on!" shouted the Doctor pulling Rose over towards the TARDIS.

Jack was slightly ahead of the couple as one of the creatures leapt out at them. It lunged violently at Jack and dragged him away.

"Jack!" yelled Rose, but before she could run after him the young girl had run in front of their path and pressed the detonator on the wall causing the centre of the room to implode.

Rose, the Doctor, the young girl and several soldiers were knocked off their feet and landed on the uneven ground with a thud.

Rose groaned as dust and rubble settled all around them.

The Doctor lent over her, stroking back the hair from her face. "Rose are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm f-fine...but Jack-" she stuttered.

"We'll get him back, I promise," said the Doctor pressing a soft kiss to Rose's forehead and tugging her to her feet.

The young blonde girl watched the couple out of the corner of her eye.

"Why did you do that?" shouted the Doctor looking at the girl, fury in his eyes.

Rose looked on surprised as the girl did not wince away at the Doctor's anger. "They were trying to kill us," she said.

"But they've got our friend," said Rose pleadingly.

The young girl stared at Rose for a long moment before shaking her head. "At least you've still got each other."

The Doctor growled. "I'm going to find him," he said, stalking off.

But as he did so, the men suddenly pointed their guns towards him.

"You're not going anywhere. I'm taking you to General Cobb," said the short boy quickly, as the Doctor scowled. "Move!"

With that, the remaining men led the way of out of the tunnel, as Rose, the Doctor and the young girl followed.

Rose quickly glanced up at the Doctor, who read her straight away. He tried to pull her back but Rose had already run to catch up with the blonde girl.

"I-I'm Rose..." she said softly as the girl swung around and smiled.

"Don't you want me to call you Mum?" said the girl a little sadly.

Rose was a little taken aback.

"Um......perhaps Rose would be better for now," she said with a shy smile. "What's your name?"

"Don't know," said the girl looking between Rose and the Doctor. "Isn't it your job to name me?"

Rose gulped. "I.....um-"

"Rose don't!" warned the Doctor into her ear. "Don't get involved with her......whatever you think she is......she's just not...okay.....she's not our daughter, not really."

"What is she then?" snapped Rose.

Then Doctor scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I don't know....she's just a generated anomaly..."

"A generated anomaly?" repeated Rose, ignoring the Doctor's protests and continuing to speak to the young girl. "Hmmmmm....how about Jenny?"

The girl turned around and smiled at Rose, who felt her heart melt.

"Jenny.....I like that," she said beaming. "Thanks Mum-.....I mean Rose."

Despite this girl only being a few years younger than Rose herself....she felt a connection between them....deeper than anything she had ever felt before.

* * *

The Doctor stared after Rose and Jenny.

Rose was getting involved. Too involved.

This was becoming dangerous.

He had been a father before....but this.....this was something else.

A bond that he and Rose now shared.

But it couldn't work. It just couldn't.

Jenny was a soldier.

A generated anomaly like he had said.

She couldn't stay with them. She was made to fight.

But as Rose and Jenny chatted away she knew that Rose wouldn't not let go.

They were.....dare he say it.........bonding.

The Doctor gulped.

This was not good!

* * *

**I'll try to update as soon as possible...**

**Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I really should be revising for my finals but I needed a break so decided to write this. Its a long one.**

**Ive pretty much planned out the rest of the series in my head and am very, very excited about it! I might even do the specials!**

....................................................................................

The Doctor looked on as Rose and Jenny chatted away.

"Rose, I really don't think you should-"

But the Doctor was cut off as Rose swung around to face him, a scowl across her features.

"I'm just making an effort!" she snapped. "More than you're doin'..."

"I'm sorry but you can't extrapolate a relationship from a biological accident," said the Doctor firmly, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Rose rolled her eyes.

The Doctor sighed.

Rose would never get it. Too many emotions and hormones running through her body.

"Look just because I share certain physiological traits with primates it doesn't make me a monkey's uncle!" he said exasperatedly.

"Hey!" said Jenny loudly. "I'm not a monkey!.........or a child!"

The Doctor stared at her, a little taken aback for a moment before Rose giggled and looped her arm around his, shaking her head.

Jenny stormed off ahead, as Rose gently nudged the Doctor in the side.

"Give her a chance.....please...." begged Rose, staring up at him with wide sad eyes.

The Doctor suddenly stopped Rose in her tracks and pulled her around to face him. "Rose.....she's not our daughter....not really....she was taken from us by gunpoint..."

"But she still came from us!" said Rose. "I mean you said it..."

"I know.....but look at her....she's a soldier.....she was created to fight....she's just like all the others here..." said the Doctor shaking his head.

"No she isn't!" said Rose firmly. "She came from us. So she's better than that...."

The Doctor sighed, before being roughly pushed in the back by the barrel of a gun.

"Oi you two, move along," grunted one of the men.

..............................................................................................

Rose and the Doctor held hands as General Cobb showed them around.

The Doctor suddenly leapt up to the wall as the General was in mid-speech.

"What do these numbers mean?" he said tapping a large metal plate on the wall with numbers inscribed onto it.

"They are the symbols of our ancestors," said Cobb proudly. "Their meanings lost in time."

"How long has this war gone on for?" asked Rose as Jenny shuffled to her side.

"Countless generations have fought," muttered Cobb as the Doctor bounded back towards them.

"So you've been just fighting....all this time?" asked the Doctor.

"...Because we must!" piped up Jenny suddenly. "The children of the machine are born with knowledge. It's all we know..........how to fight and how to die...."

Rose shook her head and took Jenny's hand.

The Doctor watched the pair, frowning behind his glasses.

"But....fighting.......surely that's not all you want from life?" Rose asked Jenny.

The young girl shrugged. "...But I don't know anything else...."

Rose looked at Jenny sadly and made to speak but the Doctor suddenly grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her away from the group. Over to a screen in the centre of the room.

.........................................................................................

Jack stood with the Hath.

They had already shot him twice, and each time he had leapt up afterwards with a "TA-DA!"

The Hath bubbled and clapped in what he supposed was laughter.

Now he stood amongst them, staring at a large screen.

"So....we're here right?" he asked, throwing his arm around the nearest Hath. "And that's where the humans are?" Jack pointed at the other side of the panel.

"So where's the bar?"

.................................................................................................

The Doctor, Rose and Jenny were pushed roughly into a cold prison cell.

Jenny stumbled and the Doctor caught her quickly.

"Thanks Dad," muttered Jenny giving him a half smile, but the Doctor simply sniffed and plastered a frown onto his face. Throwing himself onto a bench in the far corner moodily.

Jenny stared at the Doctor from the opposite side of the cell.

Her gaze on his face made him squirm.

"Rose give me your phone," said the Doctor quickly holding out his hand.

"Aright, keep your hair on," muttered Rose fishing her mobile from her jean pocket and tossing it to the Doctor.

He dialled the number and waited.

"Jack!" he cried as a voice came from the other end.

Rose perked up and moved over as the Doctor stood up.

"I'm with Rose were fine, how about you?" cried the Doctor.

Rose suddenly nudged him in the ribs. "and Jenny..."

"...alright yes and Jenny......that's the woman from the machine...." stuttered the Doctor uncomfortably, "....the soldier...............o-our daughter....."

At this Rose beamed.

"....except she isn't........anyway where are you?"

Rose glanced over at Jenny, who looked away sadly.

Rose knew that this was difficult for the Doctor but he didn't have to treat her this badly....

The Doctor finished his conversation and ran to the bars, where the sounds of cheers and yells could be heard from above.

"They're moving out!" he cried. "We have to think of a way to get out of here...."

"I'll handle the guard," said Jenny quickly, looking happy to help.

But the Doctor suddenly grabbed her arm.

"No....you......you're not going anywhere............you belong here with them!" he said angrily.

Rose suddenly grabbed Jenny's hand, snatching her arm away from the Doctor.

"She belongs with us!" Rose sad wide eyed.

"No, Rose she doesn't!" said the Doctor running his hands through his hair exasperatedly.

"She's our daughter," said Rose, feeling Jenny's hand suddenly squeeze hers tightly.

"...She's a soldier!" shouted the Doctor suddenly. "She came out of a machine.....she's not our child...."

"Yes she is!" said Rose sadly reaching for his hand too and pulling him to them. "Look at her.....her eyes...they're mine.....and that nose.......well that's definitely yours....."

But a crease still lined the Doctor's brow.

"Look come 'ere," said Rose, suddenly diving into the Doctor's pocket.

"Oi!" said the Doctor looking a little violated, as Rose rummaged around. "What are you looking for?"

"Stethoscope..." she mumbled, tongue poking out of the mouth in concentration.

She was almost shoulder deep when she finally found it.

Tugging it out, a small wind-up mouse bounced onto the floor beside them.

Sticking the ends of the stethoscope into his ears, Rose pressed the other side of the device to Jenny's chest.

"Listen!" Rose instructed the Doctor.

She saw his eyes suddenly widen.

"Two hearts," he muttered stepping back and leaning against the wall behind him.

"See," said Rose quietly moving over to him. "She's like you.....she's your daughter.....she's a Time Lord..."

"What's a Time Lord," asked Jenny looking quickly between the Doctor and Rose.

"It's what I am," said the Doctor sadly.

"And I'm from you?" asked Jenny smiling.

"No! You're an echo that's all," fumed the Doctor. "A Time Lord is so much more........a sum of knowledge and a code.....a shared history......a shared suffering......and now it's gone. Gone forever."

"Stop it," said Rose, rounding on the Doctor. "So she's inferior because she's part human is that what you're saying?"

"No, of course not...." said the Doctor quickly. "She's born from a machine..."

"But she's our child Doctor! Ours! She's the thing that will bind us together for all eternity.....just like the soothsayers in Pompeii foretold.....don't you see?"

The Doctor's face suddenly softened.

"I promised you forever Doctor....and now....well....when I die.......at least you'll still have her...." said Rose reaching up and touching the Doctor's face gently with her hand.

The Doctor too reached out and cupped Rose's cheek. "Don't say that..."

"But its true...." said Rose. "She's a part of me.....a part of both of us.......and now this way I can give you forever...."

The Doctor gently pulled Rose to him, embracing her in a hug and kissed the top her head softly.

Jenny looked on. Tears in her eyes.

.............................................................................................

Rose, the Doctor and Jenny all ran down the corridor, having escaped from the cell using Jenny's 'feminine wiles'.

"You go girl," said Rose, laughing and punching the air, as Jenny giggled at her side.

"I think I just had my first kiss," said Jenny grimacing.

"Yeah...the first time is never great....mine was with Billy Jones from down the road......we were only ten...." laughed Rose.

"Ten!" said the Doctor wide-eyed.

"Yeah," said Rose, "Why? How old were you when you had your first kiss?"

The Doctor scratched the back of his head uncomfortably and glanced away, mumbling something incoherently.

"What was that?" teased Rose bounding up to him.

"I was fifty-eight okay......" said the Doctor as Rose burst into pales of laughter.

"Fifty-eight?" she laughed. "You were 58?!"

"I'm a Time Lord remember! I'm 905.....in relation that was a relatively young age to have my first kiss...." said the Doctor, sauntering off.

Rose and Jenny giggled before running to keep up with him.

.........................................................................

"So you two......what do you do?" asked Jenny as the Doctor sonicked a panel on the far wall.

"We travel.......across the stars.......isn't that right Doctor?" yelled Rose.

The Doctor mumbled a reply with the sonic stuck in his mouth.

"Wow....." said Jenny in awe. "That must be.......brilliant!"

Rose beamed. "Yeah it is...."

"So how did you meet. You're not both Time Lord are you?" Jenny asked cocking her head to the side.

"No.....I'm a human, I'm from Earth......and the Doctor......well, he kind of rescued me...." muttered Rose glancing over at the Doctor who she could tell was listening to their conversation intently.

"That's like a fairytale," smiled Jenny. "You two are perfect together.....I've seen you.....you're like the heroes from you read about in books....."

"Yeah but there's a lot more running!" grinned the Doctor, getting to his feet as a hidden door to their left slid open.

.................................................................................................................

Rose and the Doctor watched as Jenny leapt through the laser-beams that criss-crossed the corridor.

Rose let out a long breath as she emerged from the end.

"Wow that was amazing!" squealed Rose running to her and hugging her daughter tightly.

She let go as the Doctor ran over and plucked Jenny up in his arms. "Brilliant! That was brilliant!"

Rose felt close to tears of joy watching the Doctor embrace Jenny.

"And General Cobb," said Jenny as the Doctor placed her down onto the ground, "I didn't kill him. I could have killed him but I didn't...."

Rose ran over and joined in Jenny and the Doctor's hug.

This, Rose thought, was what pure happiness must feel like.

...................................................................

"So out there, what's it like?" asked Jenny as the threesome ambled down an empty corridor.

"It's fantastic.......and amazing and......"

"Brilliant?" piped in the Doctor, making Rose smile.

"...And brilliant...." repeated Rose. "I've seen such amazing things....whole new worlds..."

"Id love to see that," sighed Jenny.

"You will," said Rose, "Right Doctor?"

"Hmmmm?" said the Doctor turning around.

"Jenny, she'll see brave new worlds wont she?" said Rose grasping at the Doctors hand.

The Doctor smiled. "Suppose so..." he said quietly.

"You mean I can come with you?" she said looking between the Doctor and Rose.

"Weeell, we can't leave you here can we?" said the Doctor as both Jenny and Rose ran to him.

He enveloped them both in a hug.

He never thought he could do this again.

Be a father.

But here he was with these two brilliant women.

One of whom he loved very much and the other one was already beginning to tug at his heartstrings.

He beamed down at them.

"Right then," said Jenny grabbing Rose's hand and tugging her down the corridor. "Let's go!"

"Careful!" the Doctor called after her, "There might be traps!"

Rose glanced over her shoulder at him and poked her tongue out between her teeth.

...........................................................................

The trio raced down the corridor.

"So this war has been going on for a week? I still can't believe that," said Rose breathlessly.

Suddenly they rounded a corner and Jenny ran slap bang into a burly figure, almost bowling her over.

"Jack!" exclaimed the Doctor skidding to a halt.

Jack grinned and picked Jenny up off the floor. "Hi," he winked at her. "Jack Harkness...haven't had a chance to introduce myself properly."

The Doctor suddenly stepped in between the pair. "That's enough of that thank you!" he muttered through gritted teeth, grabbing Jenny's hand and tugging her away from the immortal man.

"Jack, how did you escape?" asked Rose puling her friend into a hug.

"I didn't need to, the Hath were moving out.....so I took the surface route to get here first to warn you..." said Jack glancing at the group. "But...is it me....or can you guys smell flowers?"

Rose sniffed. "Yeah," she said taking another deep inhale. "It's beautiful."

The Doctor quickly ran through a wide door to their left and the foursome were met by a blazing heat.

Walking down a steep path, between plants and all sorts of wildlife, they made their way to a clearing.

The Doctor bounded up to a large spherical device in the centre.

"What is that?" asked Jack, shrugging off his coat and flinging it down on the ground.

"Looks like a terraforming device......by the looks of it, I'd say......third generation...." said the Doctor, but he was cut off, as soldiers barged in from either side of the gigantic tropical room.

General Cobb ran in, pointing a gun at the Hath, who had arrived on the far side of the group.

"Wait! Hold your fire!" yelled the Doctor as both parties came to an abrupt halt.

"What is this? Have you lured us into a trap?" shouted Cobb.

"No," said the Doctor lifting up the terraforming device. "I am the Doctor and I declare this war to be over!"

Suddenly he threw the glass ball onto the floor where it smashed into a million pieces.

Rose clutched Jenny to her, shielding her as millions of terraforming atoms filled the air and floated up high.

"Its okay," said the Doctor throwing his arm around Rose's shoulder. "The gases are just escaping to trigger the terraforming process."

All around them men and Hath dropped their guns and gazed up to the heavens.

"What does that mean?" asked Rose giggling as the Doctor picked her up in his arms and spun her around elatedly.

"It means a whole new world," he said setting her down and planting a soft kiss to her lips.

"Doctor!" shouted Cobb suddenly, causing the Doctor and Rose to turn towards him in surprise. "You've ruined everything, you've made my men weak and useless.........look at them. "

"No," said the Doctor pointing a finger. "This war was never supposed to happen Cobb and now it's over. It was you and only you who loved to fight."

"Aye your right," said Cobb licking his lips, "and now you've taken that from me. So I shall take something you love from you...."

Cobb suddenly lifted his gun and pointed it at Rose.

Before the Doctor could even react, Jenny had thrown herself in front of Rose, as the sound of a gunshot reverberated across the room.

"NO!" shouted Rose as Jenny dropped down before her, blood pooling at her chest.

Men suddenly surrounded Cobb, disarming him and placing him in bonds.

Rose grasped tearfully at Jenny's face, crouching down beside her limp from.

"No, Jenny.....you can't...." said Rose kissing her daughters forehead gently.

The Doctor crouched down on the other side of them, tears welling in his own eyes. He grasped for Jenny's hand.

"Be strong, hold on now.......we've got things to do........us.....as a family....." he whispered, as Rose stroked back Jenny's silvery blonde hair.

The young girl's breath was quick and sharp in her throat.

"I'm s-sorry Mum.....I mean, Rose...." said Jenny difficultly.

Tears fell from Rose's eyes, thick and fast. "Call me Mum........I'm your Mother.....and you're my daughter....and I love you."

"I love you t-too Mum........and you Dad..." Jenny cried.

The Doctor lifted Jenny's hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

Slowly, and gently Jenny closed her eyes.

"No Jenny...don't go," sobbed Rose clutching her tightly, but it was too late.

Rose turned as the Doctor pulled her into a tight embrace as Jack, the Hath and the men all watched the couple grieve.

....................................................................

The Doctor, Rose and Jack, stared down at the large table on which Jenny had been placed. A large shining sheet underneath her.

"Let us give her a proper burial, humans and Hath together," said one of the men, who stood beside her body.

Rose nodded as the Doctor clutched her hand.

Rose moved over and tearfully kissed the top of Jenny's head, as the Doctor followed, letting her blossomy scent linger in his nostrils as he did so.

Rose stopped and stared down at Jenny. "Maybe she's like you......maybe she can regenerate?" she asked looking up at the Doctor, who gently shook his head.

"I'm sorry, she's not," he whispered.

Tears poured from Rose's eyes.

"I can't go," said Rose sadly, "I can't just leave her.

The Doctor pulled Rose carefully into his arms, whispering soothing Gallifreyan words into her ear as he did so.

Rose turned around and sobbed into the Doctor's jacket as he stared down at Jenny.

He had lost her.

Someone else he cared about.

Someone else he loved.

He would cope, but Rose...

This was breaking her heart.

"Rose...it's time to go..." said the Doctor, stroking her hair.

Rose glanced over at Jenny one last time, as the Doctor took her hand and led her into the TARDIS.

"Goodbye," she whispered.

.......................................................................................................

**The next chapter is a filler......but it's an important one so don't miss out!**

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Not sure if Im too happy with this chapter. Just feel I could have written it better.**

**Read and Enjoy anyway!**

**..................................................................................**

The Doctor and Rose bustled sadly through the TARDIS doors. Looking up they saw Jack standing at the console, a sad look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, shaking his head. "She seemed like a brilliant kid."

The Doctor merely nodded as Rose detached herself from his grasp, mumbling something about needing a shower.

Before the Doctor could even say anything, Rose had run off down the corridor, leaving the two men standing in the console room in silence.

The Doctor gazed up at the ceiling and gulped.

His heart was braking. Not only for Jenny, but for Rose too.

Jack sidled up beside him and patted him solemnly on the back. "Don't suppose there's anything I can do is there?" he asked quietly, but the Doctor merely shook his head.

"No, I'd better go talk to her," he sighed, rubbing his face with his hand.

"Aye Aye Captain," said Jack. "I'm gonna go take shower too, get all this mud off me."

And with a small wave, Jack left the Doctor, as he headed towards the bathrooms.

The Doctor strolled into the kitchen, where he allowed tears to consume him.

He knew that these were the only tears he would allow to fall. For he had to be strong, for Rose's sake.

............................................................................

Cline and Hath Peck, stared after the big blue box as it disappeared into thin air.

"Wow," murmured Cline, as the sound of the rotor faded into the distance.

They turned back to Jenny quickly, only to see a large pool of orange atoms escaping her mouth.

"What the-" started Cline, but before he could say anything, Jenny's eyes had fluttered open.

"Hello boys," he said with a grin.

She quickly sat up and jumped from the table.

"But how did you-?" began Cline.

"My dad's a Time Lord and my Mum is a human......" said Jenny with a smile. "And if they can be brilliant...then so can I."

....................................................................................

The Doctor quickly rapped on the door to his and Rose's room before opening it a crack.

Rose was sat on the edge of the bed, her hair damp and tousled, dressed in her fluffy pink pyjamas.

"Brought you a cup of tea," said the Doctor with a sad smile, setting the cup down on the small bedside table.

Rose nodded.

The Doctor plopped himself down next to her causing the mattress to creak, and made to place an arm gently around her. But before he could do so, Rose turned to him.

"Doctor," she said with tears still glinting in her eyes. "I can't do this anymore...."

"I know it's tough......but that's what this life, travelling with me, is like...." he muttered.

"No it's not that, the travelling.....I love it, discovering new worlds with you..." said Rose difficultly as tears fell swiftly from her eyes. "It's us..."

The Doctor gulped.

"What do you mean?" he asked quietly.

"I want a family.....someday...." whispered Rose.

"Rose, I've been a father before....you know that..........I'm too old now......I couldn't bear to lose anything else in this universe...." he said clasping her hand tightly, but Rose pulled away from him.

"I know...." said Rose tearfully. "And that's why...I-I can't do this anymore Doctor.....you and me....."

The Doctor merely stared at her, mouth agape.

"I love you...." she whispered. "But seeing Jenny run in front of me like that.....die for me........it just proves that w-we shouldn't be together.......it's too much of a risk...."

The Doctor nodded as tears formed at his own eyes.

"You're a Time Lord and I'm just a human.....and this......this is never going to work," she said with a sob.

The Doctor could say nothing.

"But I don't want to leave you," said Rose finally allowing their hands to touch. "I think it's best if we go back to how it was before.......y'know.....best friends."

"Mutt and Jeff," whispered the Doctor.

"Shiver and Shake," she said giving him a watery smile which he returned.

"I love you," she said quietly, cupping his cheek with her hand.

"I love you too," muttered the Doctor, gazing into Rose's eyes.

He did love her. So much.

And this was tearing him apart.

But he knew that this was probably for the best.

Rose leaned forwards and slowly pressed a soft kiss to his lips, which the Doctor returned gently.

After a moment the pair pulled away sadly, knowing that that would be their last.

...................................................................................

Jenny zoomed away in her space pod, laughing and whooping to herself.

She was going to find her parents and travel with them across the stars.

She grinned as she manoeuvred the pod around a cluster of asteroids.

Suddenly the pod jolted.

Jenny's eyes searched around.

'What was that?' she thought as the pod shook violently once again.

Suddenly Jenny shielded her eyes as there was a flash of brilliant white light.

She looked up just in time to see her spacecraft being dragged into a rift.

A rift in time and space.

.................................................................................................

**Ooooooh I hope that was okay. Please bear with me if you weren't too keen on it, Ive planned out the series so know exactly what Im going to do for the rest of the episodes.**

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Eeeeek! Some of you were not happy about that twist lol! So sorry guys....I just felt like things needed a shake up and this is the direction I wanted to take things in.**

**Firstly I know, I know, how could I break them up? I just really wanted to emphasise the fact that Rose is really traumatised by what happened with Jenny, so much so that she doesn't want the Doctor to go through that pain when he loses her.**

**But bear with me guys....I'm a total TEN/ROSE shipper so keep reading.....they will be reunited soon enough!**

**This is another filler chapter. Please enjoy.**

**........................................................................................**

Jack ambled down the TARDIS corridor. He couldn't sleep.

He was going to get a drink, perhaps a cocoa or maybe something stronger if he could get it.

As he walked past the bedrooms Jack heard a sobbing coming from behind a door. Rose's bedroom, with the Doctor's white door next to it.

Jack suddenly realised what had happened. Why the TARDIS had separated the room back to the way they once were.

He shook his head and resolutely walked down the corridor, turning into the kitchen.

His heart broke for both of them.

In the distance he heard a clang and an angry yell come from the direction of the console room.

He knew that the Doctor had probably resigned himself with fixing the TARDIS for the night.

Jack suddenly stopped at the sight of a large bottle of whisky sitting on the kitchen counter.

Jack lifted his hands in a gesture of prayer. "Thank you," he mouthed to the ceiling before cracking the bottle open.

...................................................................

The Doctor kicked the TARDIS console furiously before flopping down onto the jumpseat and clutching his head in his hands.

A tear fell from his eye and dripped down onto the grating below.

The TARDIS did not react to being kicked. In fact it did not react at all.

It knew how much the Time Lord was hurting.

................................................................................................

Rose lay upon the bed in her room, curled up in a ball, sobbing quietly.

Her bedroom had been separated from the Doctor's and was now back to the way it always had been.

It had broken her heart to end things with the Doctor but she knew that it was the right thing to do.

He was a Time-Lord....and what was she? Just a stupid ape.....

They couldn't be together.

After losing Jenny......Rose knew that the closer she and the Doctor remained the more it would hurt him when she did finally die.

She wasn't prepared to let him feel that pain anymore.

The pain she had just witnessed, losing someone close to her.

Her whole body shuddered as she cupped a hand over her mouth to stifle her sobs.

.............................................................................................

Rose walked nervously into the console room to find the Doctor leaning against the jumpseat staring into space.

"Hey," she muttered nervously as the Doctor swung around noticing her presence.

"Hello," he said smiling a little sheepishly.

Rose let out a small sigh of relief.

"Brought you this," she said strolling towards him and holding out a mug of tea and a banana.

The Doctor's face cracked into a wide grin.

"Banana!" he cried happily, plucking it from Rose's stretched out hand, as she placed the tea down carefully on the console.

He peeled back the skin and snapped the fruit in two, handing half to Rose.

She took it with a smile and plopped herself down onto the jumpseat as Jack waltzed into the room.

"Hey guys," he said, a little shocked at the calm scene before him. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Well, we did say we'd go back for Donna," said the Doctor tapping the screen before him. "That sound okay to you Rose?"

Rose glanced up at him, a little lost in thought. "Yeah, that'd be good, thanks."

The Doctor stared at Rose for a long moment before finally tearing his eyes away from her.

God he loved her so much.

But she probably needed someone now.

Someone she could talk to...

Someone that was not him...

Gosh, it hurt him even to think it.

He had thought about taking her back to see Jackie but was scared that by doing that he might lose her forever.

No, Donna was the best choice.

"Right....Chiswick!" he cried sending the TARDIS zooming into the vortex.

.............................................................................

Donna was sat at her kitchen table chatting to her granddad.

Being back at home, things had just gone back to normal. Back to the same boring old life.

Her mum was out shopping, and Donna and Wilf sat watching the clock.

"Is he late?" asked Wilf, glancing at his watch.

Donna sighed. As much as she loved her Granddad alls he wanted to do was get out of this place.

Fly away.

Go off and see the stars.

"No.....I just said sometime today..." mumbled Donna, who suddenly gazed around wide eyed, as a wonderful noise filled the kitchen.

The TARDIS.

The large blue box, slowly materialised just in front of the fridge.

Before Donna could even stand up, three figures quickly piled out of the machine, as Wilf almost toppled back in his chair in surprise.

"How did you three fit in there?" he asked wide eyed, as Rose pulled Donna into a bone crushing hug.

"Just your simple...bigger on the inside sort of thing," mumbled the Doctor eyeing up Rose and Donna's embrace.

"Grandad, this is the Doctor, Rose and Jack," said Donna as Rose detached herself.

All three shook hands.

"And what's your name sorry?" asked Rose politely.

"Ah it's Wilfred," said the old man with a smile.

"Wilfred, good name," said the Doctor with a grin, nudging Rose in the ribs. "Almost as good as Alonso."

Rose smiled up at him, blushing. Before the Doctor coughed and turned back to Wilf.

"So are you two....?" asked Wilf nodding at the Doctor and Rose.

"Of course they are Grandad, cant you tell?" said Donna, as Rose quickly looked down at the floor and the Doctor gulped and became suddenly interested in a particularly lacy doily on the table.

"Um actually Donna....we should talk...." whispered Jack, in Donna's ear.

Donna's eyes widened. "What have you done Jack Harkness!" she said through gritted teeth.

But Jack shook his head with a warning look.

"Right then," said the Doctor clapping his hands together. "We'd best be off. Nice to meet you Wilfred."

"And you," said Wilf saluting them all as they all crammed back into the TARDIS.

Donna gave her granddad a quick peck on the cheek.

"See you soon," she said before giving him a wave and stepping into the spaceship she now called home.

...............................................................................

Donna strolled happily into the console room to find the Doctor settling the TARDIS gently into the vortex and Jack on the phone, standing against one of the coral pillars.

Rose was nowhere to be seen.

Donna quickly sidled up to the Doctor.

"Oi, what's up with you and Rose?" she asked, as the Doctor looked up at her sadly, before shaking his head.

"Its kind of complicated Donna," he muttered rubbing his tired-looking face with his hand.

Donna nodded, sensing his upset and set off down the corridor to find Rose, who she eventually found sitting in the TV room.

"Hey," said Donna softly as Rose looked up from watching a curious alien soap opera.

"Hi," she said quietly as Donna came and sat next to her.

"Now are you gonna' tell me what happened with you and time boy?" said Donna cocking her head to the side and analysing Rose's sad face.

"It's complicated," said Rose.

"That's what he said," mumbled Donna, poking rose in the arm.

Donna suddenly noticed a tear fall silently from Rose's cheek.

"Rose, please tell me what's wrong...."

...................................................................................

Over the next thirty minutes, Rose proceeded to tell Donna everything that happened on Messaline and why she and the Doctor had ended things.

"Oh Rose," said Donna, pulling the girl into a hug, once she had finished speaking.

"I love him Donna," said Rose, wiping away her final few tears. "But I can't let him love me anymore....I don't want to see him get hurt...."

"What...and you don't think he's hurting now?" said Donna seriously. "Look, when he's with you....he's happier than I've ever seen him......."

"But I promised him forever Donna.....and seeing Jenny die....I-I realise that I can't give him that....someday I'm going to die...and he's going to be left alone...pining after me....." said Rose with a sob.

"But he's pining after you now," said Donna.

"Yes....but at least this way.....if he ever loses me, he'll be losing a friend rather than a soul mate..." said Rose sadly.

Donna shook her head and sighed.

She really wished she could bang their heads together and make them see sense. But she understood that neither of them were going back on their decision.

Suddenly the Doctor popped his head around the door.

"Rose, Donna......Jack needs to go back to Torchwood....want to come wave him off?" he said tilting his head.

Donna nodded and the two girls stood as Rose discreetly wiped away the tears that clung to her cheeks.

The Doctor bounded down the corridor ahead of them as Donna gave Rose's shoulder a quick squeeze.

"It'll be okay, I promise," she said with a gentle smile as Rose sniffed and watched after the Doctor.

............................................................................

"Bye Jack," said the Doctor giving the immortal man a quick hug.

"Yeah bye Doc, look after Donna and Rosie for me will you," he said quietly as the Doctor nodded and smiled.

Jack quickly hugged Donna, giving her bum a quick pinch as he did so, causing her to slap him across the head, before turning to Rose.

"Rosie Posie," he said squeezing her tightly. "Give me a call anytime, even if you just wanna' talk," he said as he pulled away from her.

Rose gazed into his eyes. "I will Jack, thanks."

Jack grinned and headed to the door, giving them all a small wave.

"See you guys later," he said blowing them a kiss, before exiting the TARDIS.

..............................................................................................

Jack stepped out into the cold night air and walked up to the information desk situated around the corner from Rhoald Dahl Plas.

He was greeted by the familiar face of Ianto Jones.

"How was your trip?" asked Ianto standing up, as Jack pulled the suited man into a hug.

"Emotional," said Jack with a sigh, as the two men slowly strolled into Torchwood.

Behind them the TARDIS started up its engines with a groan and within a few seconds had dematerialised into nothingness.

Neither Jack, Ianto nor the inhabitants of the TARDIS saw a small blonde figure, running towards the blue box as it moved into flight.

Nor did they see that figure groan as they ran onto the spot where the TARDIS had been merely seconds before.

Then without a sound they disappeared in a flash of light.

.........................................................................................

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am so bad at series four....I loved my series three but I feel like with this I'm just following the story too much. Are you guys getting bored? **

**I just finished my first exam....Raphael....pleasantly surprised with how well it went. *throws notes out of window* Yaaay!**

**So I thought I'd update....as a treat to myself...**

**Please review and make my day even better! **

**.....................................................................................................**

"Right then!" said the Doctor fiddling with the dials on the console. "Any requests?"

Rose smiled and shrugged and looked at Donna.

"Nah, just fly us somewhere where we can 'av a drink," said Donna sighing.

The Doctor nodded and flipped a few buttons as the whole TARDIS shook.

Rose gripped onto the railings quickly as the Doctor grinned over at her.

It was just like old times.

Suddenly the TARDIS landed with a bump.

The Doctor righted himself and looked up to see Rose running off hastily down the corridor.

"Rose-" he called after her, a little alarmed, but she reappeared a moment later, wiping her mouth.

"Are you alright?" asked Donna concernedly.

Rose shook her head and laughed. "Yeah I'm fine, god, just felt all queasy....the TARDIS hasn't been that bumpy for a while..."

She walked to the TARDIS doors and flung them open, as Donna and the Doctor followed.

The Doctor, still watching Rose carefully from the corner of his eye, gazed around.

"Oh smell that air!" he said stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Grass and lemonade....and a little bit of mint....must be the 1920's...."

Donna frowned. "You can tell what year it is just by smelling?"

"Oh yeah!" said the Doctor proudly.

Donna sneered. "Or maybe that big vintage cart coming up the drive gave it away."

The Doctor pouted as Rose patted his arm comfortingly.

Without even noticing what they were doing, the Doctor and Rose entwined their hands absentmindedly.

The casually strolled around the grand house that stood before them and peered around the corner to find a grand set of steps and a butler greeting several guests.

"Oh forget planet Zog," said Donna elatedly. "A party in the 1920's...that's more like it!"

"Oh yeah but trouble is," said the Doctor scratching his head. "How do we get in?...."

Rose looked up at him and frowned slightly.

"Oh yeah...." he said suddenly reaching into his pocket and pulling out his psychic paper and beaming.

"Come on," squealed Donna s she ran back to the TARDIS to change.

Rose and the Doctor ran down the grassy slope, their hands swinging between them.

It wasn't until they got to the TARDIS doors did Rose finally look down at their entwined hands and suddenly pulled away.

The Doctor quickly looked down, as if she had torn a part of him away too, before gulping and letting Rose enter the door before him.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

The Doctor rubbed his face with his hand.

Being with her...it was all so natural. The way they hugged, held hands....but now, he had to be careful.....he didn't want to step over any boundaries.

This was going to be hard, he thought to himself.

.....................................................................................

Rose and Donna appeared moments later both wearing sweet little flapper dresses. Donna's was black and Rose's was cream with a silver trim.

They both laughed giddily as they followed the Doctor out of the doors.

The Doctor grinned and held out an arm for both of them.

Donna took his arm quickly but Rose held back for a moment.

The Doctor saw this as a hint and carried on walking.

His heart aching.

.............................................................................

The trio walked across the lawn where a waiter suddenly greeted them.

"Drinks Madams, Sir?" asked the waiter charmingly.

Donna cocked an eyebrow at him. "Sidecar please," she said in her most haughty voice.

"And I'll have a soda and lime, thank you," said the Doctor before looking to Rose.

"Oh and I'll just have the same," muttered Rose.

Suddenly the Butler appeared behind them and said in his most booming voice, "May I announce Lady Clemency Edison."

The Doctor swung around. "Lady Edison!" he said holding out his hands to greet the ageing woman who walked towards them.

"Um, please forgive me," she said with a slight frown, "but can I just ask who exactly might you be?"

"I'm the Doctor," smiled the Doctor suddenly, before turning to Rose and Donna. "this is Rose Tyler of the Powell Estate....and Miss Donna Noble of the Chiswick Nobles."

Donna curtsied extravagantly as the Doctor rolled his eyes.

He held up his sonic paper. "We were thrilled to receive your invitation M'Lady, we met at the Ambassador's reception."

"Oh Doctor," said Lady Edison. "How could I forget you, but one mustn't be too sure with the Unicorn on the loose."

"Unicorn?" said Rose quickly glancing at the Doctor whose forehead was knotted into a tight frown.

"The jewel thief," said Lady Edison clutching her hand to her bosom. "Apparently he has just struck again!"

The Doctor opened his mouth to enquire more but the Butler began to announce more guests.

A young man of about Rose's age strolled over, pushing an elderly man in a wheelchair.

"Ah this is my husband and my son," said Lady Edison with a smile.

The trio all shook hands with both men and watched eagerly as more guests began to arrive.

The waiter presented the trio with their drinks and after a moment, Lady Edison's son Roger, sidled up to Rose.

Donna swore she heard the Doctor growl under his breath.

"So are you two married?" he asked glancing between Rose and the Doctor.

Rose shook her head and blushed. "Um no we're not...." she said quietly, sipping her drink.

"We're a threesome," said Donna suddenly, pulling Rose quickly away from Roger.

"Oh I see," said Roger with a grin and a wink in the Doctor's direction.

Donna snorted into her drink.

"No she didn't mean it like that," said the Doctor startled, before shaking his head and giving Donna a nudge.

She recovered from her laughter and sighed. "Shame all the nice men are on another bus..."

"Or Time Lords," muttered the Doctor as Rose glanced up at him.

"Oooh look!" said Lady Edison suddenly, as a middle aged woman strolled across the lawn towards the group. "A lady who needs no introductions..."

"Oh there's really no need," said the woman moving forwards and holding out a hand to Donna. "Agatha Christie."

"What about 'er?" said Donna with a frown.

The woman looked a little taken aback. "Well, um...that's me..."

Rose and Donna's eyes widened.

"No!" exclaimed Donna. "You're kiddin'!"

"Oh Agatha, good to meet you!" said the Doctor with a grin, ringing her hand. "I'm the Doctor, this is Rose and Donna..."

Rose beamed and shook the Agatha's hand as Donna continued to gape.

"You are an odd trio," she said with a twitch of her nose. "None of you are married....no wedding rings."

Rose glanced down at her empty hand, which the Doctor usually clutched tightly

"Oooh you are good!" said Donna elatedly.

"And I'd stay that way if I were you," said Agatha with a frown. "The thrill is in the chase and never in the capture...."

Rose gazed down at the floor for a moment, as the Doctor's smile quickly disappeared.

They were both heartbroken, both over the loss of their daughter and each other.

"Oh, but I've upset you," said Agatha suddenly, reading their sad faces. "I'm so sorry."

Rose and the Doctor shook their heads."Its fine," said Rose her hand brushing the Doctor's lightly.

He glanced down at her touch, as Agatha was waltzed off by Lady Edison and Donna chatted to the Reverend.

"Are you okay?" he asked gazing up into Rose's eyes, and taking her hand gently in his own.

"Yeah I'm fine..." nodded Rose staring down at their now entwined hands that fitted into each other perfectly.

"I miss you," said the Doctor in a whisper.

Rose glanced up at him, at that fire that burned in his eyes. So intense.

She chuckled. "I haven't been anywhere..." she said in a hushed voice, the world around them just a distraction.

"You know what I mean," sighed the Doctor.

Rose nodded. "I miss you too," she muttered.

The pair gazed at each other intensely, longing to hold one another, to kiss one another......

Suddenly a loud scream from across the lawn, broke their moment, and the two turned around to see one of the maids running from the house, terror in her eyes.

.........................................................................................

**I'll update as soon as I can......exam stress and whatnot. Annibale Carracci exam next..... :-(**

**Please reviewwwwww! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Oh you guys know how to put a smile on my face during this time of exams and stress.**

**Thanks to jakeismywolfboy, Lostinthoughtantime, Freaky Onna, Mental Meander, Manuelle, Gemimaa, Casey's Cross, bite-me-im-irish, MythStar Black Dragon and StAnDiNgContrapposto for reviewing my last chapter!!!!!**

**This is only a shortie.......but I had an exam this morning so I'm pretty exhausted....3hours of Carracci.......grrrrr!!! Delacroix next...**

**Anyway please enjoy.**

**.........................................................................................**

"Someone should call the police!" said Agatha, as everyone in the room stared down at the body of Professor Peach.

"No need," said the Doctor quickly brandishing his psychic paper. "DCI Smith from Scotland Yard, otherwise known as the Doctor."

"Yeah an' I'm Lewis..." piped up Rose glancing at the Doctor. "DCI Lewis."

A smile flickered quickly over the Doctors features before he turned back towards the group. "Yep my colleague Lewis and that's....um ........that's Donna......um.....the plucky young girl that helps us out....."

Donna threw him an angry look.

"All of you go into the sitting room, where I will question each of you in turn...." said the Doctor firmly.

The crowd quickly exited the room as the Doctor nudged Rose's shoulder. "Gonna get me into trouble one of these days Rose Tyler."

"Whys that then?" she asked with a grin.

"Well.....for starters there were no female police officers in the 1920's," he said, a wide smirk plastered onto his features.

"Well I'm one of a kind," said Rose cheerily.

The Doctor grinned before crouching down to examine the fireplace.

............................................................................................

Rose, Donna and the Doctor all stumbled out of the room, bumping into Agatha as they did so.

"Right then!" said the Doctor in a loud voice. "Me and Rose will go question the witnesses while Donna you can go search for clues."

The Doctor plucked an oversize magnifying glass from his inside pocket with great ease.

"Why do I always have to go off on my own, while you two waltz off together?" said Donna moodily.

The Doctor handed her the magnifying glass. "Oh go on, you'll be ever so plucky," teased the Doctor.

"Aw do I have to.....these old houses give me the creeps..." she whined.

"Oh give it here," said Rose snatching the magnifying glass from Donna's hands. "I'll go!"

"There we are....Lewis is as plucky as they come," said the Doctor, flashing Rose a dazzling smile.

Rose grinned back before running up the stairs.

.............................................................................................

"So is everything alright with the two of you now?" asked Donna in a whisper as she and the Doctor followed Agatha into the sitting room.

The Doctor glanced back at the staircase Rose had just run up moments before.

"Yeah," he murmured a sad look crossing his features.

"Don't gimme' that sunshine," snapped Donna, poking the Doctor in the chest with her finger, as they both came to a halt, "I know you still love her and she loves you too."

The Doctor pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, but Rose wants a family....a-and I can't give her that...."

"You really think that's why she dumped you?" said Donna rolling her eyes.

"She didn't dump me," muttered the Doctor, "we just....."

"Alright then, why you broke things off........" she said quickly. "It's because she was scared what would happen if she died........she just doesn't want to see you heartbroken and alone. In her head, she thinks that this way you won't be so upset if something did happen to her."

The Doctor stared at Donna wide eyed. "S-She said that?"

Donna nodded. "Pretty much yeah."

The Doctor glanced back over to the staircase and turned to go follow Rose. "Maybe I should...."

But Donna swung him back around. "Go question these witnesses first lover boy, and then you can have a chat with Rose...."

The Doctor gulped and nodded before heading into the sitting room.

...................................................................................................

Rose dallied in the upstairs corridors.

A good mystery to solve. That was probably what she needed to take her mind off recent events.

She missed being with the Doctor so much. Just the way they used to sit and chat in the console room, or the way he would bring her a hot cup of tea when they got back to the TARDIS after a particularly tiring adventure. Or even the way he used to bug her when she was putting her make-up on or watching TV....

...........................................................................................

_Two years ago._

"_Awww I liked Donna," said the Doctor in a particularly whiny voice, as he sat on the edge of Rose's bed cross legged, flipping through one of her magazines._

"_Yeah, it would have been nice if she'd have agreed to come with us," said Rose sighing, glancing at the Doctor in the reflection in her mirror. "At least then you could go bother someone else instead of me..." _

_She continued to apply her blusher as the Doctor threw a pillow at her, missing her by inches._

"_Oi!" she said with a grin poking her tongue out between her teeth._

_The Doctor sprang up with a wide smile and leaned over Rose's shoulder. "I really don't know why you bother with this stuff," he said picking up a tube of mascara. "You don't need it."_

"_Oh believe me I do," muttered Rose, snatching the mascara from his grasp._

"_No, you don't," said the Doctor standing up and flopping back down onto the bed behind him. "You look beautiful as you are."_

_Rose stopped in what she was doing. "W-What did you say?" she asked quietly._

"_I said you look beautiful as you are," repeated the Doctor, pulling a magazine out from underneath him._

_Rose turned back to the mirror and smiled. "Thanks D-D-Doc-......ACHOO!" _

_The Doctor lifted his head. "Alright?" he asked with a frown._

"_Yeah I'm fine....must have been this powder," she said lifting up a brush. "Always makes me snee- ACHOO!"_

_The Doctor quickly leapt up and moved over to Rose, pressing his hand against her forehead._

"_You're burning up!" he muttered. _

"_I'm fine Doctor," said Rose brushing him off. "Come on, I'm ready to go."_

_She stood as the Doctor looked at her carefully. "As long as you're sure," he said seriously._

"_I'll be fine," she said with a grin, linking her arm with his and dragging him towards the console room._

_.........................................................................................................._

Rose rattled the door handle of a large wooden door, halting her in the process of humming a jaunty pop song.

It was locked.

Rose crouched down and peered through the keyhole. She squinted to see.

Suddenly she jumped as there was a loud 'ahem' behind her.

Rose swung around to come face to face with the Butler. A stern look upon his face.

"You won't find anything in there," he said giving her a snooty look.

"How come it's locked?" asked Rose crossing her arms.

"Lady Eddison commands it to be so," he uttered uninterestedly.

Rose frowned. "Really? Well I command it to be open......"

The Butler merely stared at her.

"Chop, chop," said Rose giving him an incredelous look and clapping her hands together.

The Butler looked a little flustered but hurried to open the door.

Rose stepped into the tiny room.

"How long has it been empty?" she asked gazing around.

"Forty years," said the Butler promptly.

Rose arched an eyebrow at him.

"Alright then," she said shooing him away. "I'm gonna' need to investigate."

She brandished her magnifying glass in his direction before shutting the door in his face.

Rose walked further into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed.

She really wasn't feeling well.

She was exhausted.

The events of the past few days had really taken their toll.

She rubbed her tired face with her hand and picked up a battered old teddy bear.

It had a missing ear and one leg torn off but Rose cuddled it to her. All she wanted was something to hold.

She sighed, thinking of Jenny, her daughter.

They could have been a family. Rose, Jenny and the Doctor...

But now she was all alone. She had pushed away the thing she loved most in the world.

The Doctor.

Rose lay back upon the thick woollen bedspread and closed her eyes.

In her mind's eye, she pictured the face of Jenny, whose face grew dimmer with every moment that passed.

She was forgetting her. Forgetting her face.

She had no photographs. Memories were the only things she had left and even they weren't as strong as they were even a few hours ago.

Rose felt sleep washing over her.

She was just about to drop off, when a loud buzzing came from the direction of the windowsill.

Rose grumbled and opened her eyes.

She sat up and groaned as the buzzing grew louder.

"Alright, alright," said Rose getting to her feet. "I'll let you out."

Rose moved over to the window and quickly drew back the curtain, her eyes widening in shock.

There was no wasp on the windowsill. The wasp was on the outside of the glass. Eight feet tall!

Rose screamed and stumbled back, running for the door as the giant wasp broke through the glass.

"Doctor!" she screamed shielding her face with her arms and attempting to clutch for the door handle.

The wasp brandished its sting just as Rose managed to fling open the door and slam it shut on the creature.

She quickly stepped back in fright as the huge stinger broke through the door, and turned as the Doctor came hurtling towards her.

"Are you okay?" he asked concernedly, grasping her shoulders tightly.

Rose gasped for air. "I-It was a wasp...a giant wasp..." she said difficultly.

Her heart was racing.

"What you dragged us all the way up 'ere because of a wasp?" said Donna who appeared behind the Doctor followed closely by Agatha.

"No, Rose's right, look at its sting," said the Doctor slipping on his glasses and nodding towards the door.

Donna's eyes widened, as Agatha gasped.

Rose's heart was beating furiously in her chest.

She felt lightheaded. Faint.

Suddenly she swayed on the spot as the Doctor glanced up at her.

He caught her just in time, as Rose toppled to the floor.

"Rose, Rose are you okay?" he asked stroking back the hair from her face.

"She's passed out!" cried Donna. "What the hell's wrong with 'er?"

"Shut up Donna, just shut up," snapped the Doctor, gazing down at Rose's face concernedly.

Agatha looked on, not saying a word.

Rose's eyes slowly fluttered open. "W-What happened," she asked croakily, gazing around.

The Doctor gave a weak smile and pressed a kiss to Rose's head without thinking.

He looked away embarrassedly as Rose pulled herself into a sitting position.

"Are you alright?" asked Donna, helping the girl to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine, " said Rose brushing herself down. "Just felt a bit lightheaded is all."

The Doctor quickly snatched Rose's hand and pulled her towards the staircase.

"W-Where are we going?" asked Rose.

"I'm taking you back to the TARDIS where you'll be safe," he uttered firmly.

Rose skidded to a halt. "Nuh-uh! I'm staying with you. I'm fine I promise."

The Doctor swung around and stared into her eyes."You're sure?"

Rose nodded. "Perfectly sure," she grinned. "Beside's you need DCI Lewis at your side if you're going to solve this case...."

The Doctor grinned at her before dragging her down the stairs, the others flying after them.

.................................................................................................................

**Again sorry it wasn't really that eventful....... but I'll try and update on Friday evening maybe, after my next exam.....**

**Please review!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to all you guys who reviewed my last chapter. Thanks to TheElfQueen, jakeismywolfboy, Ithilya, StandingContrapposto, Suezanne, SciFiGeek14, Gemimaa, bite-me-im-irish, MythStar Black Dragon and the lovely Mental Meander.**

**Just finished my Delacroix exam......**

**Only Goya to go now! Yay.....then I'm free of University forever .....booooo! :-(**

......................................................................................

Rose laughed into her hand as Donna tried to convince Agatha that Miss Marple should be copyrighted to her name.

She snorted into her hand and glanced over at the Doctor who was sat stiffly in his chair, a dark look upon his face. Rose gave him a swift kick on the shin, but he didn't turn to look at her, he merely remained perfectly still.

"Rose," he uttered after a moment.

Rose grinned at him. "What?" she asked playfully, as Donna and Agatha continued to chat.

But the Doctor gave a difficult gulp. "Something's inhibiting my enzymes."

Rose frowned as suddenly the Doctor convulsed in his seat with a loud "Gah!" Causing the other two women to turn and face him.

"I've been poisoned!" he said through gasps, screwing his eyes shut.

Rose leaped from her seat and crouched before him. "Doctor what do you need?" she shouted, trying to place her hand on his flailing arm.

"Its cyanide! Sparkling cyanide!" said Agatha, quickly sniffing the glass the Doctor had been holding moments before.

Rose gasped.

She couldn't lose him. Not now.

She suddenly tumbled to the ground as the Doctor leapt to his feet and raced out of the door.

Rose sprinted after him quickly, Donna and Agatha at her heels and followed him into the kitchen.

As she swerved around the door she saw the Doctor grab a large bottle of ginger beer and pour it not only into his mouth but all over his head and clothes.

"W-What else do you need?" asked Rose running towards the Time Lord.

"No, there's no point, its fatal," said Agatha appearing at the door with Donna.

"No, it isn't, not for me.....PROTEIN! I need protein! He yelled clinging to the scrubbed wooden table behind him.

Rose and Donna both ran about the room searching for a source of protein.

Rose stared at the shelves. She was useless. She was never any good in school, she didn't have a clue what food-stuffs contained protein.

"Walnuts!" cried Donna running forwards with a jar.

Rose stared on worriedly as the Doctor swallowed the jar of walnuts in one go.

"I need salt!" he said through a mouthful of food.

Rose ran to the counter a picked up a bag and brought it back to the Doctor.

"What's this?" he cried staring at the item in her hands.

"It's salt!" she said quickly.

"No, that's too salty," snapped the Doctor.

Rose backed off. She was no help.

She merely watched worriedly as Agatha pushed a jar of anchovies into his hands and the Doctor gulped them down.

"What else?" shouted Donna, trying to figure out what the Doctor was miming.

"I-I need a shock!" said the Doctor, his whole body twisting in pain.

Rose didn't know what to do. Tears threatened to consume her.

But she did know one way she could help.

Suddenly she ran forwards, grabbing the Doctor's lapels and pressed her lips to his.

It was not, shall we say, Rose's favourite kiss with the Doctor, who tasted like walnuts and fish at this moment in time.

But before she knew it, her hands were twisted into his hair and his arms were looped around her waist, pulling her body close to his.

She knew that she needed him, oh so, so much.

But this was wrong.

They had stopped all of this for a reason.

Quickly Rose pulled away and stepped back as the Doctor let out a long breath and a cloud of grey atoms left his mouth.

"Oh his breath must have been nice," said Donna grimacing as the Doctor wiped his mouth.

"I should do that more often," he said catching Rose's eye.

The pair stared at each other for a moment, considering what had happened, before Rose tore her eyes away.

"Right then, we better find out who did this to you," said Agatha leading the way out of the room as Donna followed, leaving the Doctor and Rose standing awkwardly alone together.

"After you," said the Doctor gesturing to the door, as Rose nodded and gave him a weak smile.

"Um, sorry, " she muttered as he followed her down the corridor. "Back there, I didn't mean to..."

"S'fine," sniffed the Doctor. "It was just a shock. You were trying to save my life. I get it. I knew you meant nothing by it, I'm sure it's just what Lewis would have done for a colleague."

Rose glanced away forlornly. "Yeah, just what Lewis would have done," she muttered sadly.

..........................................................................................

Rose stifled back tears as the Doctor and the Butler ushered everyone away from the body of Roger.

"Come on Rose, come away," said the Doctor pulling her into the drawing room.

Rose shuddered.

"Why is it just picking people off like that?" she asked shaking her head.

The Doctor grasped her tightly to him. Whatever had gone on between them. Whatever his feelings for her were, she was first and foremost his friend and he would do anything to look after her. To protect her.

"I don't know," muttered the Doctor, resting his chin on the top of Rose's head as she sniffed into his lapels.

Donna glanced over at the embracing couple and gave the Doctor a half-smile. He didn't return it, but merely pressed his lips tenderly into Rose's soft hair.

He felt her tremble, beneath his touch, before she pulled away abruptly.

Rose quickly wiped her teary eyes and ambled away, leaving the Doctor standing there alone in the corner of the room, not really knowing what he had done wrong.

................................................................................................

Donna, the Doctor, Rose all stood agape watching as the Reverend transformed itself back into its vespiform state.

Rose stepped back, clutching for the Doctor's hand until she found it.

Gulping she felt the Doctor tug her in the direction of the door following Agatha who had just run from the room with the fire stone.

The vespiform would go after her, so that's where they would follow.

"Come on!" yelled the Doctor beckoning for Donna to follow as the trio sprinted down the long corridor and out of the front door.

They skidded to a halt to see Agatha speeding off in one of the vintage cars.

Donna screamed as the vespiform burst through the front doors and zoomed after Agatha.

"What do we do now?" cried Donna wide eyed.

"We follow it!" shouted the Doctor tugging Rose forwards towards a large navy car parked on the edge of the drive. "Get in!"

"What you're just gonna' nick it?" asked Donna hitching up her dress and getting in beside Rose.

"Borrowing it, that's all," said the Doctor revving the car into action.

"I didn't even know you could drive!" said Rose shuffling into the seat next to the Doctor.

He quickly flashed her a dazzling smile. "Oh yes!"

.................................................................................................................

Rose caught Agatha quickly as the she keeled over, gasping in pain at the water's edge.

"It's the fire stone!" yelled the Doctor, crouching at Agatha's side. "It's connected to Agatha!"

Rose looked down worriedly as Agatha writhed in pain.

But Rose couldn't see Agatha, she saw someone else.

Jenny.

Her daughter.

Dying in her arms, just a few days ago.

Tears slipped from Rose's eyes.

"Please," she whispered clutching Agatha's shoulders.

Suddenly the bright light emanating from the lake disappeared and Agatha passed out.

Rose looked to the Doctor shocked.

"It let her go," he muttered. "Right at the end, the vespiform chose to save someone's life. Ooh and I've solved another riddle.......the mystery of Agatha Christie..."

Donna smiled as Rose wiped away tears from her face, glad that someone could be saved.

...............................................................................

The trio stepped into the TARDIS as the Doctor sprang around the console and hoisted up the grating.

The Doctor proceeded to chat to Donna about Agatha's books, but Rose could barely keep her eyes open.

She was so tired.

Exhausted.

The day's events had really taken it out of her.

She flopped down onto the jumpseat as her eyes began to close.

Rose could just about make out the Doctor and Rose's voices droning in the back of her mind.

"Rose?" came the Doctor's voice after a moment, sounding distant. "Rose?"

Rose opened her eyes to find the Doctor bent over her looking concerned.

"Rose, what's wrong?" he asked frowning.

"N-Nothing," she muttered, "I'm just tired that's all...."

"You look pale..." said Donna walking over, the book clutched in her hands. "Perhaps you should get some sleep."

Rose nodded and got to her feet.

She didn't realise how unsteady she was and within a moment she had stumbled, the Doctor quickly catching her around her waist.

"Come on," he muttered, leading Rose down the corridor to her bedroom.

Her eyes drooped. She felt exhausted. A whole army of Daleks couldn't keep her awake right now.

She noticed the Doctor nudge her door open and lead her over to her bed, on which she promptly slumped down onto.

Slipping into a doze, she felt the Doctor slip off her jacket and shoes, before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

As she drifted off into a slumber she could just make out the silent figure of the Doctor settling himself into the chair beside Rose's bed and she knew he'd be there for the night.

............................................................................................

**What did you think of this chapter was it okay? I'll try and update soon.....hopefully after my next exam! **

**Wish me luck.....**

**........................................................................................**

"_Fantasy, abandoned by reason, produces impossible monsters; united with it, she is the mother of the arts and the origin of marvels." __**–Francisco de Goya**_

_**..........................................................................................................**_

**Please review! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks to Spiritual Blaze, TheElfQueen, Lostinthoughtantime, jakeismywolfboy, Gemimaa, Dreamcatcher 49, MythStar Black Dragon, Mental Meander, Ithilya, Pinstriped Warrior, Suezanne, Standing Contrapposto and bite-me-im-irish for reviewing!**

**I have finished my exams....and University. Was planning on updating yesterday but I went out last night.......hence this morning being a right-off too.**

**But I hope its okay, this was written in a hung-over state.**

**It's just a tiny filler chapter for the time being!**

**.......................................................................**

The Doctor strolled down the TARDIS corridor, he hadn't seen his two companions in a while and was actually starting to miss them.

Okay, maybe not Donna.

But Rose.

Definitely Rose.

After their meeting with Agatha Christie they hadn't done much apart from float around in the vortex.

Rose had been pretty distant, but the Doctor assumed she was just taking her time to get over Jenny's death.

He did not want to rush her in heading off to another planet. To save another civilisation, when their daughter had only just died in her arms.

He would give her as long as she needed.

They were.....friends. Yes that's all they were now. Best friends.

But deep down the Doctor's hearts were braking.

He missed her.

The Doctor suddenly heard voices coming from the end of the corridor and poked his head around the door to the kitchen.

Donna and Rose were stood at the counter, their backs to him, talking in hushed whispers.

"What are you two plotting?" asked the Doctor folding his arms and leaning up against the doorframe.

The two women swung around quickly as he spoke.

"Um nothing," said Rose, a little distractedly, cracking an egg into the bowl beside her.

"Why don't you mind your own business Time Boy!" said Donna raising an eyebrow.

The Doctor sighed and walked over to where they were standing. "Whatcha' doing?" he said peering at the counter, covered with ingredients.

"Oooh, you're full of questions today aren't you?" scowled Donna. "We're making a cake, what does it look like..."

"A cake?" said the Doctor, resting his chin on Rose's shoulder making her giggle. "Banana by any chance?"

"Nah, Victoria sponge," said Rose as she measured out some flour and tipped it into the bowl.

The Doctor smacked his lips. "Well make sure you save some for me."

Donna scowled and sat down at the table behind them. "No chance sunshine! You'll scoff the lot before we've even had a look in..."

Rose grinned as the Doctor frowned at Donna and stuck out his tongue.

"Well I might save some for Rose," said the Doctor playfully, dipping his fingers into the flour and dabbing some on Rose's nose.

"Hey!" she said with a laugh, swinging around and coming at the Doctor with a spatula covered with the sticky mixture.

The Doctor grinned before leaping at her and gripping her around the middle, avoiding the spatula. He tickled at Rose's sides making her squeal.

"Ger'off," she screamed through fits of laughter.

The Doctor flashed her a smile before pausing in what he was doing and staring at the position they were in. Both covered in flour with the Doctor arms held tightly around Rose's waist.

The pair laughed before pulling away from each other, Donna looking on with a smirk plastered across her face.

"Love the new look Doctor," said Donna with a grin. "The Philip Schofield look really suits you."

Rose laughed before reaching up and brushing a toxic amount of flour from the Doctor's hair.

The Doctor and Rose caught each other's gaze, just for a moment.

It took the Doctor's breath away.

He knew it.

That spark was still there.

Rose blushed and looked away quickly, turning back to her cake mixture

"I'll be in the console room," said the Doctor with a happy grin, "let me know when that cake's done.....I've got some edible ball-bearings that'll go nicely on top of it."

Donna aimed a kick at the Doctor's shin as he ran out of the door, causing the two girls to smile at each other and shake their heads. Totally forgetting the conversation they had been having before the Doctor had interrupted them.

.........................................................................

**For those of you who don't know, Philip Schofield is a television presented here in the UK, quite renowned for his silver hair.**

**Sorry it was so short, longer chapter soon...**

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys...**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life has been hectic with exams/end of uni etc. **

**Hope you like this chapter. It's Silence in the Library. Well the beginning of it at least. I'm hoping to spilt it into sections rather than just into two parts like I did with some of the other episodes, because I feel it will be important in Rose/The Doctor's relationship.**

**If you're not keen on the eps, please bear with me. I have some great ideas for the rest of the series and beyond.**

**Enjoy.**

**...**

Donna ambled into the console room, covering her hand with her mouth as a huge yawn escaped her lips.

"Tired Donna?" chuckled Rose from the jump seat, glancing up from her book, to look at the new arrival.

"Didn't sleep a wink last night after watching that Dracula movie with you two," shuddered Donna moving over to the console, where the Doctor was working underneath the grating.

"I loved it!" said Rose with relish, holding up her book. "I'm reading it now."

"Eugh," muttered Donna. "What's the point, you already saw the film!"

Rose shrugged, before immersing herself in her book once again.

Donna suddenly jumped as the Doctor sprang up from beneath the console.

"Don't you love reading Donna? The feel of a new book, the smell of an old one.." the Doctor inhaled deeply. "Brilliant!"

Donna grimaced. "No...not particularly."

"Aww but books...books are...well just BOOKS!" said the Doctor unable to articulate a sentence due to his enthusiasm.

Donna rolled her eyes, as the Doctor suddenly clapped his hands together happily.

"Books!" he cried, before springing into action and jumping around the console pressing buttons and pulling levers.

Donna laughed watching the Doctor's excitement, as the TARDIS suddenly shook violently sending her sprawling to the ground.

"Where are we going?" she chortled, as the TARDIS came to a sudden halt.

The Doctor stood up straight, holding out his hand to Donna and flinging on his coat with the other.

"Books!" he yelled once again, as Rose got to her feet and followed him and Donna out of the doors.

She gazed around as the trio stepped out of the TARDIS doors and into a dimly lit room.

"Come on then? Where are we? Any guesses?" asked the Doctor spinning around on the spot.

"Fifty-third century?" attempted Rose as they stepped through a door into a high ceilinged room, filled with elaborately styled architecture.

"Oh-ho," said the Doctor with a grin. "You're getting good at this Rose Tyler...but you're still wrong."

Donna nudged Rose in the ribs and waggled a finger at her sarcastically.

"This is the fifty-first century and this, is the library," he said gesturing around, as the two women beside him gasped.

"It's like a city!" cried Donna, shaking her head.

"It's got all the books...well ever! Anything anyone would want to read..." sniffed the Doctor.

"I remember you tellin' me about this!" said Rose running forwards to catch up with the Doctor.

The Doctor flashed her a grin. "Well, were near the equator so...this must be...BIOGRAPHIES!" he shouted, making Donna jump.

"I love biographies," he smiled absent-mindedly as Donna plucked up a book from in front of her and began to rifle through.

"Oi!" shouted the Doctor suddenly snatching it from her grasp. "Spoilers! These books are from your future...if you read ahead it'll spoil all the surprises."

"Isn't life with you just one big spoiler?" said Rose glancing up at him cheekily and sticking her tongue out between her teeth.

The Doctor scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I try to keep you away from major plot developments...which I do seem to be very bad at because, well...this is the biggest library in the universe...so where is everyone?"

Rose blinked for a few moments before staring up at the Doctor. His eerie words making her shiver slightly.

"Its silent," he whispered, moving over to a large screen beside him.

"Maybe everyone's just really, reeeeally quiet," said Donna rolling her eyes. "It is a bloody library after all."

"Yeah..." said the Doctor gazing intently at the screen, "..but they'd still show up on the system..."

Rose frowned. "Doctor..." said asked placing a hand on her arm, making his eyes turn to her instantly. "Why are we here?"

"I told you," said the Doctor gazing at Rose like she was the only person in the universe, "Books!"

Rose shook her head. "You're lying," she said squeezing his arm. "Your voice always does that high-pitched thing when you're lying."

"No it doesn't!" said the Doctor indignantly, his voice indeed in a higher pitch than normal.

"Oi," said Donna cottoning on suddenly. "So when I asked yesterday morning if you'd used the last of the milk..."

"Donna...this really isn't the time..." said the Doctor sighing.

"Oh, I think it's the perfect bloody time, Skinny Boy! Do you know how hard it is to eat dry weetabix?"

"You could have just asked the TARDIS to get you more..." said Rose over her shoulder.

Donna folded her arms. "Yeah but she still was angry at me for spilling that glass of squash in the corridor."

Rose shook her head as the Doctor piped up. "Oi and you can clean that up too! I was wondering why my trainers were sticking to the floor this morning."

Donna looked away sulkily, as Rose turned back to the Doctor.

"So without lying to me, do you want to tell me why we're really here?" she asked seriously.

But the Doctor ignored her and began to sonic the screen in front of him.

"Doctor!" said Rose tapping her foot impatiently.

"Shhhhhh," said the Doctor placing a hand on her lower back and ushering her forward towards the screen. "Look...scanning for basic life forms...all I get is us. But if I increase the scans to any kind of life..."

He typed away quick, as suddenly numbers scrolled across the screen.

"A million million," whispered the Doctor, as the trio gazed around the room wide eyed.

Rose suddenly shivered and without really thinking, stepped a little closer to the Doctor.

"Come on!" he suddenly cried, ushering the two girls back into the shadowing room where the TARDIS lay.

...

Rose's eyes widened as they stared up at the data point.

"Run. For God's sake, run. No way is safe. The library has sealed itself...we can't...oh no. They're here...MESSAGE ENDS," said the device in a monotone voice.

"So that's why we're here..." said the Doctor quietly as Rose swung around to look at him.

"Any other messages...same date stamp?" shouted the Doctor at the device.

"Count the shadows. For God's sake if you want to live, count the shadows...MESSAGE ENDS," said the device, suddenly becoming silent.

Rose and the others gazed around the dark and shadowy room, staring into the dark spaces at its corners.

She swung around suddenly to see the Doctor's coat tails disappearing around a door.

Donna rolled her eyes in Rose's direction and the two girls quickly followed him into a large room stacked full of high bookcases.

...

Rose was busy examining another data-point across the corridor, when Donna suddenly grabbed the Doctor's arm and pulled him aside.

"Oi, we weren't just in the neighbourhood were we?" she snapped, giving the Doctor an accusing look.

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly glancing over towards Rose. "No, I sort of well...lied a bit..."

"No? Really? Said Donna in a sarcastic voice. "So why are we really here?"

The Doctor glanced over at Rose making sure she was too far away to hear their conversation, before plucking the psychic paper from his inside pocket. "A message on the psychic paper," he said, holding it up for her to see. "What do you think? A cry for help?"

"A cry for help? With a kiss?" said Donna snatching it from his grasp. "Is this why you didn't want Rose to know?"

The Doctor glanced over at Rose, a sad look appearing in his eyes.

"So who's it from?" asked the red-head. "You got some other woman stashed away somewhere?"

"No!" snapped the Doctor tugged the psychic paper away from her and shoving it back into his pocket. "I just...well...I just didn't want her...well...coming to the wrong conclusions..."

Donna rolled her eyes as Rose suddenly ran towards them. "Um guys..." she gulped tugging at their sleeves. I think we have a problem."

With that, she gestured over to the end of the mile-long corridor to where the lights were slowly going out.

...

**Hope you like it.**

**Please review.**

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to Emery 3842, StAnDiNgContrapposto, The Time Lord's Lady, rynssen, OobieMcRuby, MythStar Black Dragon, Suezanne, Snow Archer, Gemimaa, lily-rose901, Dreamcatcher49, SciFiGeek 14, smidge7luvstwilights and Not Rude and Ginger for reviewing!**

**Sorry if this and the next few chapter are angsty. River Song+Doctor+Rose= angst I'm afraid.**

**Had an interview at the National Gallery today...hope I get the job! Really tired now, so forgive me if the chapter aint up to scratch.**

**And just so you know...between this and the last chapter there is a bit of a gap that I haven't included, so don't think you've missed any.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**...**

"It's the fifty first century," said the Doctor trying to reason with Donna. "Donating a face...it's like donating a park bench..."

Donna shook her head as Rose stepped back her hand across her mouth, staring up wide-eyed at the data-point staring blankly down at her.

As quick as a flash the Doctor grabbed her around her middle and tugged her back towards him.

"Whoa!" he cried, as Rose blushed furiously.

Donna elbowed the Doctor in the ribs. "Hands," she whispered as the Doctor quickly let go of Rose.

"Sorry," he muttered, "but look! Shadow!"

"What's wrong with it?" asked Rose swinging around to look at the dark space on the floor.

But the Doctor grasped her arm tightly. "Come on, stay away from it..." he whispered.

"What? It's just a shadow," said Donna shrugging.

"Yeah, but what's casting it?" asked the Doctor staring up at the glassy ceiling from where light fell.

Rose shuddered and stared around, as a flickering at the far end of the corridor caught her eye.

"The powers going out..." she said a little nervously as the Doctor suddenly looked up.

"No, no, no...this place burns on efficient cells that would out burn the sun..." he murmured.

"Then why is it dark?" asked Rose stepping towards him.

"Its not," he breathed in her ear.

"D-Doctor," said Donna's voice from beside them. "The s-shadow...it's gone..."

Rose swung around. A shadow couldn't just be gone...not like that?

Suddenly Rose's head began to pound and a ferocious drum-beat filled her ears.

"We should get back to the TARDIS" said the Doctor grasping for Rose's hand.

"Doctor..." she whispered as he turned to look at her. "You're worried aren't you?"

The Doctor stared at her a frown crossing his features.

"I can hear your heartbeat in my head..." she whispered, as the Doctor stared at her wide-eyed.

"Sorry," he said quickly, as the noise in Rose's head diminished as suddenly as it had begun. "I guess we're still..."

"Connected...yeah..." said Rose quietly avoiding the Doctor's gaze.

Suddenly the pair were snapped out of their thoughts by a sudden voice from the data point.

"REMINDER. THE LIBRARY HAS BEEN BREACHED. OTHERS ARE COMING."

All of a sudden Rose, the Doctor and Donna all shielded their eyes as a blast was heard at the door and a bright white light suddenly shone through it, blinding them.

Rose felt the Doctor at her side, ready to protect her at any moment.

She still loved him very much.

And she was sure he still felt the same way about her.

They had spent the past few nights in the kitchen chatting over a cup of cocoa about past adventures and old memories.

And there was still something there.

Still a spark between them.

Suddenly through the light stepped a figure in a white space suit, walking towards them.

Rose gasped as behind it several more followed, walking directly towards her, Donna and the Doctor.

Rose felt Donna tremble a little at her side, and the two girls stepped back a little as the first space-suited figure stopped directly in front of the Doctor, who didn't even flinch.

Rose watched as the figure placed a hand upon the back of its helmet and the face guard melted away to reveal the face of a middle aged woman inside.

The woman smiled at the Doctor, before letting out a purr. "Hello Sweetie."

What had she just said?

Rose felt her jaw almost hit the floor, as she felt Donna flinch beside her.

But the Doctor merely stared at the woman, his face unreadable. "Get out," he said harshly. "All of you, get out now!"

Rose stared around as all of the suited figures slowly began to remove their helmets. Her eyes quickly flew back to the woman as he pulled off her helmet to reveal a mop of curly brown hair.

Rose frowned.

Who was this woman?

"You said we were the only expedition," said a short portly man, stepping towards the woman. "I paid for exclusives."

"Wait? Expedition?" said the Doctor stepping forwards. "Oh you're not archaeologists are you?"

The woman approached the Doctor once again and stepped a little too close to the Doctor for Rose's liking. "Got a problem with that?"

He sighed. "I'm a time-traveller. I point and laugh at archaeologists."

"Ah," said the woman with a knowing smile. "Professor River Song. Archaeologist."

She held out her hand for the Doctor to take.

"Ah, River Song, lovely name," said the Doctor grasping her hand and tugging her in the direction of the door. "Now if you wouldn't mind leaving..."

...

The Doctor grasped Rose's hand and dragged her over towards the corridor.

"Shine the flashlight," he ordered as Rose lifted the torch and shone it down the shadowy passageway.

"Doctor," she whispered, glancing up at him. "What is it?"

She felt his grip tighten on her hand slightly. "Almost every creature in the universe has an irrational fear of the dark," he explained, leaning in towards her. "But they're wrong, because it's not irrational...it's Vashta Nerada."

"What's Vashta Nerada?" said Rose her eyes widening.

"Its what's in the dark. Its what's always in the dark...I should never have brought you here Rose..." said the Doctor looking fearful.

Rose stared up at his worried features. She wanted to hug him, kiss him, tell him that it would all be alright...

But before she could do anything...

"LIGHTS!" exclaimed the Doctor marching back towards the group. "That's what we need...lights!"

She stared after him as he began to give commands, and River Song did the same, barking out orders to various members of her group.

"...Pretty boy, you're with me," said River Song as she picked up her bag.

Rose stared over wide eyed.

"What did she just call 'im?" asked Donna at her side.

But Rose didn't answer, she merely crossed her arms and continued to stare at River Song.

"Pretty Boy, with me I said!" she called again as the Doctor swung around.

"I'm pretty boy?" asked the Doctor his eyebrows raising and looking towards Rose and Donna for an answer.

"Yeah, I guess you are," snapped Rose, walking away.

The Doctor watched her go and ran a hand through his already ruffled hair, before following River Song.

...

Rose stood in the far corner of the circle, her torch shining down at her feet, staring across to where the Doctor and River Song were talking.

"Are you alright?" said a sudden voice behind her and Rose swung around to see Donna staring at her, a look of concern etched across her face.

"Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be," said Rose huffily gazing down at the ground.

"Because well, I could see why you...well, why you wouldn't be...okay I mean..." said Donna a little awkwardly.

"Like I said," mumbled Rose, tears sparkling at her eyes, "me and the Doctor it's over...were just friends..."

Donna bit her lip."Yeah but what about-"

"I'm fine Donna, really..." snapped Rose, wiping tears from her eyes.

She sobbed quietly as Donna wrapped her arms around her, pulling her friend into a gentle hug.

...

The Doctor stared over to where Rose and Donna were chatting.

All he wanted to do was hold her. His Rose.

Take her away from this.

To keep her safe.

"Thanks," came River's voice suddenly from beside him and he swung around to face her.

"For what?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"For coming when I call," she grinned.

"Oh that was you!" said the Doctor turning towards her.

River sighed. "You're doing a good job of acting like you don't know me...I'm assuming there's reason?"

The Doctor tilted his head.

"So it's early days for you I'm assuming," said River plucking a small blue book from her bag and flipping through it. "Have we done Asgard for you yet?"

The Doctor looked at her blank-faced.

"Obviously not..." continued River Song. "Blimey it must be very early day then. Phew, life of a time-traveller hey..."

She raised her head to look at him and stopped mid-sentence.

"Look at you," she said her eyes taking in every detail of his face. "You're young..."

The Doctor shook his head. "I'm really not y'know...just the other day, Rose over there, was telling me that I have another crows foot."

He pointed to the corner of his eye but River Song flinched and stepped back a little, gulping.

"Rose?" she muttered, a distant look in her eyes and she glanced across the room to where the Doctor's companions were consoling each other. "Rose Tyler?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yep," he managed in a high pitched voice, his eyes lingering on Rose's pink and yellow form.

"Oh," said River Song shaking her head and looking back towards him. "You're so very young...younger than I've ever seen you."

"You've seen me before then?" asked the Doctor a little uncomfortably.

River Song suddenly placed her hand gently on the Doctor's cheek.

His eyes suddenly flicked over to Rose who was watching them from the other side of the room.

"Doctor please tell me you know who I am," muttered River Song, as the Doctor's eyes flicked back to her.

He tilted his head, as she grasped his shoulder with her other hand.

"Who are you?" he asked intrigued.

But he did not receive an answer for all of a sudden alarm bells began to ring out across the room.

...

Rose watched the Doctor and River Song from across the room.

This mysterious woman who knew the Doctor.

Who talked to him so affectionately.

Who let her hands linger on his cheek.

Rose watched as the pair gazed into each other's eyes.

She couldn't bear it anymore.

She gulped and tore her eyes away, not wanting to see anymore.

...

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**p.s. If you like Lost, St Trinians II or Supernatural check out my other stories...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys sorry about the quick update, I'm just enjoying updating at the moment.**

**I had my graduation yesterday! It was uber fun! My robes and hat were so, so cool. I wish I could do it again! Cannot believe uni is now officially over...**

**Anyway, sorry for me blabbing on. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry again for the angst. This one is even worse than the last. **

**Hopefully soon, I can try and include some fluff etc, but it may take a while with River Song in the picture.**

**Thanks to jakeismywolfboy, rynssen, yellowrose, lostinthoughantime, Emery3842, Not Rude and Ginger, MythStar Black Dragon, Dreamcatcher49, OobieMcRuby, Gemimaa, StAnDiNgContrapposto, Casey's Cross, Sunny angel, Suezanne and The Time Lord's Lady. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**...**

The Doctor bounded past Rose stopping at the screen beside her.

"You alright?" he asked in what was meant to be a casual manner, staring directly at the monitor.

Rose gazed off into the opposite direction and mumbled a response.

The Doctor looked up at her, over his glasses, but her face was turned away.

"Who is she Doctor?" said Rose after a moment, still looking away.

The Doctor paused in his work. "What River Song?...I dunno...I think she's from my future...I haven't met her yet...It's just wibbly-wobbly-"

"...timey-wimey stuff...yeah I know," finished Rose. "But _who_ is she...in your future?"

"I don't know..." he said scratching the back of his head. "A friend maybe...or a companion?"

Rose turned to him suddenly. Her eyes flashing. "What kind of companion?" she asked in a dangerous tone.

"I don't know," snapped the Doctor turning back to the screen. "Just a companion."

Rose looked at the Doctor a little lost.

"What does _that_ mean?" she asked.

"Rose, I really haven't got time for this," snapped the Doctor, looking up from the screen to gaze into her eyes. A dark look crossing his features.

Rose backed away sadly and crossed the room, as River Song watched the bickering pair, from several feet away.

...

Rose ambled across the room.

She was still avoiding the Doctor's eye.

Donna had attempted to reconcile the pair but to no avail. Both were as stubborn as each other.

Rose walked over to where River Song was fixing a broken torch and crouched down beside her.

She was going to find out who this woman was if it killed her.

"Hello," said Rose with a forced smile, giving River Song an awkward wave.

River Song glanced up from what she was doing and flinched when she saw Rose, dropping her tool.

Rose leaned over to pick it up, and turned the implement over in her hands.

"I-It's a sonic..." she muttered, staring down at the object.

"Yes," said River Song, gulping as Rose handed it to her.

"So are you a Time-Lord...or Lady?" asked Rose her eyes widening.

"Um, no..." said River, shaking her head.

"So how do you know the Doctor?" asked Rose, watching as the woman began to sonic the torch batteries.

"It's complicated," said River Song avoiding Rose's eye.

"He said he hasn't met you yet..." continued Rose. "That you're like from his future or something?"

River Song nodded, but didn't answer.

"So are you his companion?" pressed Rose.

River Song let out a small laugh. "You could say that."

Rose trembled a little, her stomach twisting into a knot.

River Song glanced up and caught the pained expression on Rose's face.

"You're Rose Tyler aren't you?" asked River tilting her head and staring over at the girl.

Rose nodded. "Yeah that's right," she mumbled.

River gazed at her sadly. "He used to talk about you all the time."

Rose's heart skipped a beat. Used to?

"What do you mean? Aren't I there, in his future?" she asked, a little panicked.

River Song stared at Rose wide eyed before picking up the fixed torch.

"I'm sorry...I've said too much," she said walking swiftly away, leaving Rose crouched on the ground, tears filling her eyes.

...

Rose and Donna stood on the sidelines as the group talked intently, the Doctor and River Song at its centre.

"It'll be alright you know," whispered Donna gazing at Rose's worried face.

Rose shook her head. "What? Sorry, I was in a world of my own," said Rose, snapping herself out of a trance.

Donna stared at her. "Listen, you look a little peaky, perhaps you should sit down-"

"No Donna, I'm fine!" snapped Rose. "Look, I'm sorry...it's just all this-"

She nodded towards the Doctor and River Song.

"She said I wasn't there...in the Doctor's future."

"What?" frowned Donna. "The Doctor would never leave you."

Rose bit her lip. "Wont he? What if he gets angry when he finds out about-"

Suddenly a piercing scream filled the room.

Rose and Donna swung around to see an opening in the wall.

They both careered through it, ahead of the Doctor or River Song, Rose leading the way.

She skidded around the corner and shone her flashlight into a darkened room ahead of her, and came to a sudden halt.

"Rose!" came the Doctor's voice behind her and moments later he appeared at her side a worried expression on his face.

He tried to reach for her hand, but Rose tugged it away and walked off, trying to find the source of the scream.

Suddenly something caught her eye, lying in the centre of the room.

A skeleton in a torn up spacesuit.

"Everybody careful, stay in the light," said the Doctor loudly, stepping forwards beside Rose, but this time making no attempt to reach for her hand. "Who screamed?"

"Miss Evangelista," said Dave quietly.

"Miss Evangelista," called River suddenly through the tele-communicator. "Can you hear me?"

But the last few words were echoed around the room.

Rose suddenly glanced down at the skeleton only to find a flashing tele-communicator at its neck.

"It's her," breathed River Song staring down, as the others moved closer, mouths agape.

"W-what could do that to a person in just a few seconds?" asked Donna shaking her head, as Rose began to tremble.

But before anyone could answer, the voice of Miss Evangelista filled the room.

"HELLO?"

"I'm sorry everyone," said River Song. "This isn't going to be pleasant. She's ghosting."

"She's what?" asked Rose in a whisper as tears began to pour from her eyes.

"EXCUSE ME? HELLO?"

"That's not right," said Donna stepping back.

"IM SORRY, WHERE AM I? EXCUSE ME?"

Rose covered her hand with her mouth, as the Doctor glanced her way, watching as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Rose suddenly felt his gentle hand on her lower back, and without thinking she moved closer to him and allowed him to place his arm around her fully.

"What is it?" Rose asked, staring up at him.

"There's a neural relay in the communicator, sometimes it can hold an impression of a living consciousness for a short period of time," whispered the Doctor into Rose's hair.

She slowly turned her head towards his jacket, inhaling deeply, as she sobbed.

His scent was so comforting to her.

And for a single moment she forgot everything.

Jenny.

River Song.

And River's words...

She was just happy to be back in his arms, this impossible man.

All of a sudden Rose swayed on the spot, feeling lightheaded. A fierce pounding thundered through her ears which she knew this time had nothing to do with the Doctor's heartbeat.

"D-Doctor," she managed. Her forehead glistening with a cold sweat.

"Rose," he said glancing down at her, as her eyes fluttered closed. "Rose!"

"Does anyone have some water?" shouted Donna, reaching out as River song handed her a canister.

"Rose, Rose, can you hear me?" said the Doctor softly stroking back her hair.

"Y-Yeah I'm f-fine," Rose shuddered after a moment, her eyelids flickering open. "I just don't-"

But she stopped in mid-sentence swaying in the Doctor's arms. "I think I just need to sit down," she said pushing him away and going to sit down on top of an upturned crate in a well –lit corner of the room.

The Doctor stared after Rose, making to go after her, but Donna stopped him in his tracks.

"No Id better go," said Donna kindly. "I can't bear to listen to this anyway..."

She gestured behind her to where the voice of Miss Evangelista still rang out from the communicator.

...

The Doctor bustled back into the circular room followed by the rest of the group, as Rose and Donna trailed behind.

"Right then!" he yelled. "I'm gonna' need a packed lunch!"

River Song cocked an eyebrow at him and placed her pack down. "Peckish are we?" she winked.

The Doctor followed her over to the edge of the room, where she began to root through her bag, pulling out the small blue book as she did so.

"Is she alright?" asked River nonchalantly, nodding over to where Rose and Donna sat on the outskirts of the room.

The Doctor glanced over concernedly, but he did not answer.

"You love her don't you?" she asked, causing the Doctor's eyes to flick back towards the curly haired woman.

"W-What?" he asked a little taken aback.

"You love her. Rose Tyler," she smiled. "Oh the way you used to talk about her..."

"Used to?" asked the Doctor, a large frown appearing on his face as his hearts pounded in his chest.

But River didn't answer and instead shoved a small metal tin in front of his face. "Chicken and a bit of salad okay?"

...

Five minutes later, the Doctor stood on the sidelines of the group, glasses perched on the end of his nose.

He was deep in thought.

He tapped the sonic against his lips absent-mindedly.

He knew that if he didn't do something soon the Vashta Nerada would hunt to kill.

Proper Dave was already stood, his visor shaded, in the centre of the room, while the Vashta Nerada were latched onto him, could he risk losing anyone else?

He stared around the group until his eyes fell on Rose.

His Rose.

Perhaps the thing he loved most in the whole universe.

He knew what he had to do.

"Rose," he said marching over to her and grasping her hand. "Come on."

He lifted her from her sitting position with a single tug and dragged her across the room. He felt her attempt to tug her arm away and halt in her tracks, but he was having none of it.

When they were a few feet away, Rose suddenly tugged at his arm and the Doctor suddenly swung around to face her.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" she asked gritting her teeth.

"Sending you back to the TARDIS where you'll be safe," he said firmly.

Rose frowned. "What? No! You can't!"

"I'm sending Donna too," he muttered. "I need you safe..."

"Why?" she asked pulling away from him angrily. "So that you can just abandon me further down the line?"

The Doctor's eyes flashed darkly. "Rose, I would never do that. Whatever River Song said-"

"She's from your future, Doctor," Rose snapped, her eyes welling up. "And she definitely knows you better than I do, by the sounds of it!"

The Doctor shook his head, unable to speak.

"Rose..." he tried, but there was nothing else he could say, he simply turned a dial on the console behind him, before Rose made to turn back towards the group.

And then, in a flash, she disappeared.

"...I love you..." he finished closing his eyes and letting a lone tear slip down his cheek.

...

Rose landed in the TARDIS console room with a thud.

She wiped her tear stained face with her hand as she picked herself up from the grating.

Slowly she made her way over to the jump seat and slumped down onto it, holding her head in her hands.

...

"Oi, Spaceman. Where's Rose?" said Donna tapping the upset Time-Lord on the shoulder.

He sniffed and wiped his face with his sleeve before swinging round and giving Donna a stern look.

"I've sent her back to the TARDIS and you're going too," he said pushing her onto the platform from which Rose had disappeared from moments before.

"I aint' leavin' you on your own," she said poking him in the chest with her finger.

"Donna," he said firmly. "I need you to look after Rose."

Donna paused for a long moment, taking in the Doctor's concerned expression before finally nodding. "Alright," she said rolling her eyes. "But this better not hurt."

"Totally painless," grinned the Doctor flipping a dial.

...

Rose suddenly raised her head as a high-pitched scream filled the console room.

"Donna!" she said looking up, wide-eyed, taking in the flickering form of Donna before her.

"DONNA!" she yelled running over, just as her red-haired friend disappeared into nothingness.

...

**Hope you liked that. Let me know what you thought of it.**

**Hey and if you're on tumblr, follow me on .com/**

**Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks to ladyofthedragons1, Gemimaa, bex19, XxXDoctor-Rose-loveXxX, Captain Ryder, yellowrose, Mirder Mystery, OobieMcRuby, TheElfQueen, YamiNoTomoyo, The Time Lord's Lady, Mil, Dinny93, Suezanne, StAnDiNgContrapposto, and jazmine8448 for reviewing!**

**Ok, ok I have to admit this is another angsty chapter. I'm so sorry and I hope it doesn't put you off reading this fic. Hopefully it doesn't because it will remain like that for a few more I'm afraid...**

**I hope you're still enjoying it anyway. **

**I've already planned out the series and I have to say I can't wait. I'm hoping to do the Specials too, but I'm not gonna' speak too soon...it all depends how busy I am.**

**Anyway, enjoy...**

**...**

Rose stared at the TARDIS console blank-faced.

It had been half an hour since Donna had appeared in the TARDIS, screaming.

She couldn't get Donna's horrified expression out of her head.

"Come on girl, where is she?" pleaded Rose, pressing button's on the TARDIS console, to no avail.

...

The Doctor stared at his sonic, his eyes widening.

"I should have received a signal..." he muttered, his breathing becoming suddenly erratic.

He prayed his two companions were safe.

Donna.

And Rose, his beloved Rose.

Oh, what had he done?

Suddenly a flash of inspiration struck him and he ran to one of the data-pints positioned against the wall.

"Rose Tyler and Donna Noble!" he yelled, as the data-point's monitor began to turn. "Do you have the software to locate their positions?"

But his mouth gaped as the face turned towards him.

"No," he breathed, "it can't be."

There staring back at him was the face of Donna Noble.

"DONNA NOBLE HAS LEFT THE LIBRARY. DONNA NOBLE HAS BEEN SAVED."

The Doctor raised his hand and gently touched Donna's cold face.

"How can it be Donna?" he heard River whisper at his side.

But a lump suddenly appeared in the Doctor's throat. He couldn't answer.

He had lost her. Someone else he cared about. Someone else he was supposed to keep safe.

"Doctor, what about Rose?" said River Song, glancing at the Doctor's pained expression.

Slowly he turned to face her, tears appearing at his eyes.

He shook his head unable to speak.

He couldn't have lost her, he just couldn't have.

Not his Rose.

...

Rose stood in the TARDIS unsure of what to do.

She knew she had to tell the Doctor what had happened to Donna.

He needed to know.

She quickly ran to the doors, only to find them locked.

"Please, I need to get to the Doctor," cried Rose hammering her fists against the wooden door.

But the TARDIS didn't respond.

Rose kicked the door in frustration before running back towards the console.

She moved over towards the screen which remained black except for a green line of words at the bottom of the monitor.

EMERGENCY PROTOCOL 397. IN THE EVENT OF A THREAT TOWARDS MISS ROSE TYLER'S LIFE, THE TARDIS WILL ENSURE HER SAFETLY AT WHATEVER THE COST.

Rose scowled, bashing her hands furiously against the console.

What was she? A baby?

She could handle herself. The Doctor knew that. So why did he have make up such stupid rules?

She sighed knowing the reason.

It was because he cared for her...

...perhaps too much.

Suddenly the screen flickered to show a young girl sitting alone in an armchair a remote control in her hand.

Rose gaped.

"Who are you?" asked the little girl with a frown.

Rose leaned closer to the screen.

"Are you talking to me?" she asked cautiously, as a small 'CAL' logo flashed in the top left-hand corner of the monitor.

"Yes," said the little girl tilting her head. "Are you a friend of the Doctor's?"

Rose's eyes widened. "Yeah I am? Um do you know where he is?" she asked.

The little girl frowned for a moment, staring down at the remote control in her hand.

"He's in the library," she said quietly. "Do you want me to find him?"

Rose moved closer to the screen. "Yes...please...I really need to talk to him!"

The little girl suddenly lifted the remote and pointed it at Rose.

All of a sudden the screen went blank.

"No!" shouted Rose, bashing the screen. But before she could say anything else a picture suddenly flashed up of an empty library hallway, almost totally covered in darkness.

Then, a second later came another image. This time of a figure in a spacesuit slowly making its way down the corridor.

"Hey!" called Rose, unsure as to whether the figure could hear her or not. "Hey...I'm looking for the Doctor..."

But suddenly the screen flashed again, only this time she saw a face she recognised.

"Donna!" Rose yelled, tapping the glass.

Donna who was sat on a large couch reading with two small children at her side, suddenly looked up in surprise.

"Hello?" she called out looking alarmed. But before Rose could speak again, a figure burst through the door behind her.

"Sorry I'm late," said the tall, dark-haired man, kissing Donna on the cheek and giving the children a tender hug.

Rose frowned.

What the hell was going on?

Suddenly the screen went flickered and the image of Donna was replaced by a new one. This time of what Rose assumed to be another circular room in the library.

But before Rose could bat an eyelid, a large group of figures burst through the door.

"Doctor!" she cried, as the sprightly figure of the Doctor bounded into the circular room flinging himself down on the floor, sonicking the shadows.

"DOCTOR!" she yelled again loudly, but it was no use, he couldn't hear her.

All she could do was watch as River Song as some of the others crouched down well within Rose's vision.

"Who is he?" Rose heard one of them whisper, gesturing towards the Doctor. "You haven't told us and yet you still expect us to trust him."

"He's the Doctor," said River, glancing down at the ground.

"And who is the Doctor? You say he's your friend but he doesn't even know you," snapped Lux.

Rose watched as River Song sighed. "Listen all you need to know is this," she said shaking her head. "I would trust that man to the end of the universe, and actually, we've been..."

Rose's breath caught in her throat as she listened.

"Well he doesn't act like he trusts you," huffed Lux.

River Song glanced over at the Doctor suddenly. "There's a tiny problem," she said getting to her feet. "He hasn't met me yet!"

Rose let a out a raggedy breath and allowed tears to drip down onto the console as she watched River Song make her way over to the Doctor.

"The signal, it's not coming through," Rose heard the Doctor mutter, tapping his sonic.

"Try the red settings," River Song offered.

The Doctor threw her a dark look.

"It doesn't have red settings," he stated.

"Well use the dampers," she said, taking off her gloves and reaching into her pocket.

"It doesn't have dampers," said the Doctor getting to his feet.

"It will one day," said River Song with a smile holding out her own sonic.

The Doctor snatched it from her and held it up, staring at it intently.

"So sometime in the future I just give you my screwdriver?" he asked through gritted teeth. "Why would I do that?"

River shrugged, but continued to smile at him.

"I haven't even given Rose my sonic," said the Doctor, as Rose stiffened at the sound of her name. "And her and I...well...we were... together..."

River blinked. "I didn't pluck it from your cold, dead hands if that's what you're worried about?" she muttered.

"And I know that because-?" asked the Doctor an angry look passing across his features.

"Listen Doctor, you've lost your friend, I understand that, but you need to be less emotional," snapped River Song.

"Less emotional?" said the Doctor incredulously.

"There are five people in this room still alive," she said pointing towards the small group. "Focus on that! Dear God you're hard work young!"

Both Rose and the Doctor's eyes widened at this.

"Young?" he cried. "Who are you exactly?"

Suddenly the arguing pair were interrupted.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" came the voice of Lux from across the room. "Look at the pair of you! We're going to die right here, and you're just squabbling like an old married couple!"

The Doctor and River Song suddenly turned towards each other, their faces inches apart, and stared into each other's eyes.

None of them could deny it, there was something between them.

Something neither Rose nor the Doctor could quiet put their finger on.

She watched as suddenly River Song shook her head. "I'm sorry," Rose heard her mumble, "but someday I'm going to be someone that you trust completely, but I can't wait for you to find that out."

The Doctor stared at her, unease in his eyes.

"So I'm going to have to prove it to you," continued River Song placing a hand on the Doctor's chest. "And I'm sorry...I'm really very sorry."

And with that she leaned forwards and whispered something into the Doctor's ear.

As River pulled away Rose could not take it anymore. She guessed what River had told him to prove her worth.

The only thing he kept a secret.

The only thing he had never divulged.

Not even to Rose.

Rose turned away from the screen as tears poured from her eyes.

Turning on her heel she fled in the direction of the bedrooms, her heart breaking.

...

**Please review bebes! I'd really appreciate it!**

**Thanks for continuing to read & review, I love you all for it!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks to ladyofthedragons1, jazmine8448, bex19, Casey's Cross, Gemimaa, TheElfQueen, Mirder Mystery, Dreamcatcher49, bookthieves, yellowrose, OobieMcRuby, MythStar Black Dragon, bite-me-im-irish, The Time Lord's Lady, StAnDiNgContapposto and Suezanne for reviewing.**

**Ok, even I have admit, even I can't stand any more angst. Fluff is so what I prefer to write!**

**This is my final Silence in the Library/Forest of the Dead chapter. **

**Enjoy.**

**...**

The Doctor conversed with the group, flashing his sonic into the shadows.

"So it's a signal from the moon?" asked River , placing a gently hand upon his shoulder.

At this the Doctor stiffened.

He still didn't know who this woman was, but what she had told him...

What she had whispered into his ear...

His hearts still pounded.

This woman must be important to him in the future...if he were to tell her something like that.

To divulge a secret that he hadn't even told Rose...

Yet, he thought. I haven't told her yet. But I will.

The Doctor suddenly pressed his ear to the sonic, searching for the signal, pressing its buttons furiously, as suddenly a bright blue blast of light issued from the end of it.

"Doctor!" cried River Song as the Doctor swung around.

There standing before him was Donna Noble in a hologram of blue light.

She looked at him wide eyed before the picture suddenly flickered, to show a different figure.

"Rose," breathed the Doctor, watching as his companion sobbed.

As pools of tears poured down her face.

Suddenly the image flickered and disappeared before their eyes.

"What was that?" asked River. "Why was she crying?"

The Doctor shook his head and gulped before tapping the sonic once again, urging it to bring the image of her back.

His Rose...

Suddenly a light on the side of the sonic flashed.

"She's in the TARDIS!" cried the Doctor. "But Donna...I'm not getting a signal from her...Do any of you have a phone?"

The group looked at him strangely.

"A mobile phone?" he yelled, his eyes searching pleadingly.

"Uh, yeah," said Lux a little sheepishly. "I have a global communicating device..."

"Good give it to me, I need to talk to Rose..."

Luz looked at the Doctor wide eyed, reaching for the phone in his pocket. "Do you have any idea what the rates would be up here? I'll lose all my monthly minutes..."

But the Doctor suddenly snatched the communicator from his hand and dialled.

...

Rose sat on the edge of her bed, tears dripping off the end of her nose.

Life with the Doctor...it had always been complicated...

But now...this was just breaking her heart.

The last time she felt like this was after Reinette...

But back then...oh back then, she had made her choice.

She had decided to stay with him.

Her Doctor.

Suddenly the phone in her back pocket began to ring.

She slipped it out and lifted it to her ear.

"Rose?" came the Doctor's voice.

Rose couldn't speak. After what she had seen...and heard...

"Rose are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," she said, her voice breaking slightly.

"Rose, are you okay. Where are you?" she heard him shout.

"I-I'm in the TARDIS," she said quietly. "B-But Donna's not...she was here, t-then she disappeared."

The Doctor was silent for a moment.

"Okay, Rose I need to you to stay there-"

"I-I can't go anywhere..." she muttered. "Emergency protocol 397..."

"That must mean that the TARDIS is surrounded. That the Vashta Nerada are out there..." he said quietly.

"Rose just listen to me...I want you safe okay...just don't do anything, stay there and I'll be back soon...I lo-"

But before the Doctor could finish his sentence the line went dead.

Rose lowered the phone from her ear and gazed down at her feet, to where a large rucksack filled with her belongings lay.

...

The Doctor typed furiously at the computer. "We need to re-boot to data core!" he shouted. "If we do, the computer will re-set and stop the count-down..."

He suddenly stopped and ran his fingers through his already ruffled hair.

"But Charlotte doesn't have enough memory space left to make the transfer!" he said running suddenly to a panel on the wall knowing what he had to do.

He tugged out several lengths of wiring.

"Easy, Ill hook myself up and let the computer borrow my memory space!" he said as River Song ran suddenly to him.

"But it'll kill you stone dead!" she cried, clutching his arm. "You'll burn up both your hearts and don't think you'll regenerate!"

"I'll be fine," said the Doctor, not listening to her pleas.

Suddenly she squeezed his arm tight and grasped his face with her other hand.

"Doctor!" she said firmly as he turned to face her. "What about Rose?"

The Doctor breathed and stared into River's eyes.

"What about her Doctor? You love her, I know you do..." she said softly. "What's she going to do without you?"

The Doctor hesitated before pulling away from River's grasp.

"She doesn't need me..." he muttered running off. "She's brilliant."

He moved back over to the computer against the wall.

"I'm sorry," heard River Song mutter behind him. "but I'll can't let her lose you!"

And before the Doctor could turn around, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.

And then there was only blackness.

...

The Doctor opened his bleary eyes.

His head ached with a dull, throbbing pain.

He glanced up to see River Song attached to the mainframe.

"No, no, no what are you doing? That's my job!" he cried attempting to move over to her, but he found that his hands were bound.

"You wouldn't have a chance and neither do I!" she yelled, tears in her eyes.

"River please no!" said the Doctor through gritted teeth. "Just let me do this!"

But she shook her head. "If you die here Doctor, It'll mean I've never..." but she couldn't finish her sentence.

The Doctor merely watched as tears fell from her cheeks.

"Rose needs you Doctor, now more than ever...so don't you dare let her slip away!" said River commandingly.

"I won't," he said sadly.

"Promise me Doctor!" she cried.

The Doctor looked up and gazed into River's eyes. Such familiar eyes he didn't even know yet.

"I promise," he whispered, as the timer hit zero and a blast of light poured from the machine and from River herself.

The Doctor shielded his eyes, and when he looked back again, River Song was gone.

...

Rose was sat in the console room, when the TARDIS doors finally creaked open and the Doctor ran inside.

"Rose!" he said running over to her, ready to sweep the woman he loved off her feet and into a hug.

But Rose remained still.

He stopped a few feet away from her, his eyes coming to rest on the large bag at her feet.

He lifted his eyes to search hers and saw only sadness there. Just blank, empty sadness.

He knew what she was about to say.

And it broke his hearts.

"I'm sorry," said Rose shaking her head, tears falling from her eyes. "But I need you to take me home, Doctor...for good."

...

**Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks to jakeismywolfboy, love is only a dream, lostinthoughtantime, Gemimaa, rynssen, TimeGhost823, OobieMcRuby, TheElfQueen, Fox Glade, LisaShare, MythStar Black Dragon, MentalMeander, YamiNo Tomoyo, mistresskeeahi, Mirder Mystery, bex, ingrid, xxxrosetylerxxx, bite-me-im-irish, Suezanne and midnightjen for taking the time out to review my story.**

**I'm tired so have nothing to say about this chapter...**

**...**

The Doctor stared at Rose, his face paling.

He did not say a word, merely stared deep into his companion's eyes and nodded.

Tears welled in Rose's own eyes, but before she could open her mouth to speak again, the TARDIS doors burst open and Donna came blazing into the room.

"Can we just get out of here now," said Donna obliviously, walking up the ramp and leaning against one of the coral pillars. "I reckon I hate books more than ever. Next time Granddad buys me one for Christmas I'm just gonna ask him for the receipt, take the flippin' thing back and buy a new pair of jeans instead..."

She suddenly glanced up mid-speech staring at the sad looks upon the Doctor and Rose's faces.

"What's wrong with y-" but before she could finish, her eyes fell to the bags at Rose's feet.

Donna's eyes widened into giant orbs.

"No...you're not leavin'!" she cried. "You can't!"

Tears poured from Rose's cheeks, and she glanced sadly down at the grating.

Donna took a few steps towards her friends before turning to the Doctor. "Tell her, Doctor," said Donna, her voice raised. "Tell her she can't leave."

But the Doctor remained silent and tore his eyes away from Rose, walking around the console and stood where the shadows hid his face.

...

After what felt like an eternity the TARDIS finally landed.

None of them spoke, Donna still looked as shell-shocked as ever, her eyes kept darting back and forth between the Doctor and Rose.

Neither of them spoke they merely looked away, their eye lines never meeting and yet a great sadness still hung in the air.

"The Powell Estate," said the Doctor quietly, twiddling with a button on the TARDIS console.

Slowly Rose bent down and hauled up her backpack and swung it onto her shoulder.

"You're not really serious about this are you?" asked Donna, almost hysterically.

But Rose took a step towards the Donna and wrapped her arms around her.

"Look after him," whispered Rose into Donna's ear.

Donna nodded as the two girls pulled apart tearfully. "I will," she whispered back, stepping away and allowing Rose and the Doctor a moment to themselves.

The young girl slowly approached the Time-Lord who was standing near to the console, as still as a statue.

She felt his eyes boring into her own and heard a whisper of a sad song in the air.

She stopped when there was less than a foot of space between them and raised her head so that it with level with his own.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as a lone tear ran down his cheek.

But Rose shook her head and quickly placed a hand to the Doctor's cheek wiping away any trace of sadness.

"You have no reason to be..." she whispered. "We just...you're a Time Lord and I'm a-...well I'm just some stupid shop-girl..."

"Don't you dare say that Rose Tyler," said the Doctor suddenly. "You are the most brilliant, fantastic and beautiful person I have ever met, and I..."

But the Doctor couldn't finish his sentence and he glanced quickly away as Rose pulled her hand from his cheek and reached into her pocket.

"Here...I guess you should have this back," she said in what was barely a whisper, tears welling at her eyes.

Slowly she reached out and placed something into the Doctor's outstretched hand.

Her TARDIS key.

"No, Rose this is yours..." started the Doctor but Rose shook her head, quietening him.

"Y-You should have it back," said Rose with a sob. "Give it to someone who needs it Doctor, someone you can make better."

"But there's no-one I-"

Rose grasped the Doctor's hand in her own, closing it around the key. "You can make them better just like you did me. I was just a girl back then, I didn't know what was out there...but now I've seen the stars, I've lived the life of a hero...and you can give someone else that."

"But that's what I want to give you Rose...every day," said the Doctor, pleading with her, but she merely shook her head.

"I...just c-cant Doctor...not anymore..."

She glanced down at the grating as tears fell. "Thank you...for everything," she said, reaching up and pressing a soft, lingering kiss to the Time-Lord's cheek.

And with that she turned and headed towards the doors.

"Bye," she said glancing over her shoulder at the Doctor and Donna one last time before heading out of the doors.

...

Donna blinked tears from her eyes as the TARDIS doors snapped shut.

Rose was gone.

She'd left them.

Donna knew the reason why.

In fact she knew a few reasons why.

But she never thought Rose would actually leave!

"Doctor we should go after her," said Donna making to follow her friend, but in an instant, the Doctor had flipped a switch on the TARDIS console, sending it flying into the vortex.

"What are you doing?" asked Donna angrily running over to where the Time Lord stood.

"What she asked me to do," said the Doctor, his face strangely set. "I'm leaving her here."

"But you can't!" yelled Donna, but the Doctor merely ignored her and strode around the console flicking switches and turning dials.

"Midnight!" he cried after a few moments. "The whole planet made of diamonds, Donna. You'll love that...a bit of bling..."

But Donna merely shook her head and watched the distraught man pretend like there was nothing wrong.

He bounded around the TARDIS pressing buttons here and there.

The TARDIS rumbled and shook before landing them bumpily presumably on the planet known as Midnight.

"Doctor..." said Donna, but the Time-Lord merely strode past her, grabbing his coat and flinging it on.

In an instant he had exited out of the same doors the love of his life had disappeared out of mere moments before.

A broken man.

...

**Please review...**

**I'm not even going to talk about this chapter and all I have to say is that...it's definitely going to get less angsty. That's not saying it's going to be less dramatic though...oh no no! **

**I have some stuff up my sleeve for the next few chapters...**

**But I have to say, right now that I'm not doing Midnight. It's just going to be so hard to do all the dialogue so without Rose there I guess I don't need to.**

**Anyway please review!**

**I love you guys so much, thanks for sticking with this story! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks so much for the great reviews! I love you all. Thank you to manufan2312, FoxGlade, SciFiGeek14, TimeGhost823, jazmine8448, yellowrose, Gemimaa, The Time Lord's Lady, MentalMeander, Emma C, bex 19, Suezanne, bite-me-im-irish, BloodyDeath11, OobieMcRuby, Mirder Mystery, MandyAckles, Dreamcatcher49, tuarwenancalime, TheElfQueen, YamiNoTomoyo, rynssen, MythStar Black Dragon, midnightjen, jakeismywolfboy and SiriusDoctorWhoHoney329 for reviewing.**

**Ok I wasn't going to do any of Midnight (mainly due to how much dialogue is in it etc) but I listened to some of your reviews and decided just to put tiny glimpses of it in.**

**Just so you know, and don't get too confused, all the parts in italics are the Doctor's parts.**

**Sorry if it gets confusing...**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_The Doctor walked across the shining tiled floor of the leisure complex, heading for the large reception desk..._

Rose Tyler walked across the grimy tarmac of the Powell estate, heading for Bucknall House.

She did not look back as she heard the TARDIS rotors start up behind her, and yet tears still fell from her face thick and fast.

She was home. Back on Earth. Without the Doctor.

Hoisting her backpack further up her shoulder, she swung open the door leading to the staircase and began to climb.

...

"_Doctor!" cried Donna catching up with her friend, who was leaning up against the reception desk chatting to a young woman with a nametag._

"_What are we doing here?" she cried gazing around at the huge complex. _

"_Well that's up to you?" said the Doctor with a forced smile, taking the leaflets that the woman had handed him. "There's a spa...and oh look...there a space shuttle taking tours to the Sapphire Waterfall..."_

"_No Doctor," said Donna, placing her hand gently upon the Doctor's arm. "What are we really doing here? We should go back for Rose...make her see sense..."_

_But the Doctor's eyes flashed darkly in Donna's direction causing her to flinch and halt mid-speech._

"_You heard her Donna, she wanted to leave..." he said in a low voice, before turning back towards the desk..._

"Rose!" cried Jackie, pulling her daughter into a bone-crushing hug. "What are you doing here? Where's the Doctor?"

"No," said Rose, a little sadly. "I-I'm just here on my own..."

Jackie scrutinised her daughter. "Rose, what's wrong? Has he done something?"

"No, Mum just leave it," sighed Rose rubbing her face and dumping her bag full of possessions down on the hallway carpet.

She walked on through to the living room and slumped down onto the sofa as her Mum watched at the doorway.

"Is that all your stuff?" asked Jackie, pointing to the overflowing rucksack. "Has he dumped you?"

Rose didn't say a word and merely stared at the television screen showing some mid-afternoon TV show.

"He has hasn't he!" Jackie cried. "You just wait til' I get my hands on 'im...I'm gonna knock him into his next face..."

"Mum, shut up!" snapped Rose, her eyes flashing darkly. "I don't want to talk about it, okay."

Jackie gulped. She hated seeing her daughter this upset.

With half a glance back at her she moved into the kitchen.

"You still take two sugars in your tea?"

...

_The Doctor leaned back against the soft leather seat inside the Crusader vehicle, and felt a tear slip down his cheek._

_Quickly brushing it away he glanced over to his right where a fellow passenger was staring at him curiously._

_He nodded and smiled at her before turning back towards the front as more people entered the ship._

Rose leaned back against the soft sofa cushions and felt a tear slip down her cheek.

She quickly brushed it away as Jackie entered the room holding two cups of tea.

"We could go out tonight?" said Jackie placing the mugs down onto the coffee table. "Down the pub for a drink or something?"

Rose nodded absent-mindedly.

"Then tomorrow you can go job hunting," suggested Jackie. "Viv was tellin' me that there were jobs goin' in that new shop that's opened up down the high-street."

Rose let out a sigh. "Yeah Mum, I'll have a look tomorrow."

Jackie huffed. "Well don't you expect to be just loungin' around 'ere all day. Just coz you've bin' off with 'im, don't 'fink you're too good for a job in a shop..."

Rose stood, unable to handle her Mother's words and stormed into her old bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

...

_The Doctor stood still for a moment, staring at himself in the reflection in the shining glass as Dee Dee chatted away beside him._

_He barely even recognised himself anymore._

_The forced smile plastered onto his face could no longer conceal the tiredness and pain that consumed him._

_When he was with Rose he was a completely different man. She lit him up. Made him shine like a thousand stars._

_But now...he was just a shell of a man._

Rose stood still for a moment and stared at herself in the reflection in the bedroom mirror.

She barely even recognised herself anymore.

Her skin was pale of late, and the worries that filled her head were draining her, so much so that it showed in the dark circles that lay under her eyes.

She flung the dressy top she was holding down onto the bed beside her and slumped down onto it, with a sigh.

She could hear her Mum in the next room singing along to a pop song playing on the radio, as she did her make-up ready for a night down the pub.

Rose had only agreed to go to shut Jackie up, but the thought of sitting in a crowded bar while the Doctor was out there on some planet having a wonderful adventure, made her upset.

"No," she said shaking her head and getting to her feet once more. "It was my decision to leave."

She pulled the discarded top towards her and forced a smile.

She shuddered at the reflection that shone back.

...

_The Doctor grimaced as he was jostled by the other passengers as the shuttle was flung this way and that._

"_Hold on!" he cried to his fellow passengers, as he hit the ground with a thud._

Rose grimaced as she was jostled by fellow pub-goers as her and Jackie made her way to the bar.

"Bit crowded in here innit?" mused Jackie glancing around.

Rose mumbled a response as two or three young men wolf-whistled as she walked by.

"Right, what you 'avin?" asked Jackie turning to her daughter.

"I'll just 'av an orange juice," said Rose disinterestedly.

"Orange juice? Why don't you 'av a proper drink-" she stared but Rose cut across her quickly.

"I just want an orange juice alright Mum!" she snapped.

Jackie shook her head. "Alright, alright. Blimey...this is the last time I treat you to a night out. Barrel of laughs 'aint you!"

...

_The Doctor stared into Sky's eyes. Something was wrong here, he just knew it._

"_Sky, my name's the Doctor," he said crouching down before her._

"_Sky, my name's the Doctor," she repeated quickly._

_The Doctor gulped._

"_Okay..." he said gingerly, "can you stop?"_

"_Okay...can you stop," repeated Sky._

_Okay yes, there was something definitely wrong, he thought as her eyes bore into him._

"No, I'm fine," said Rose, shuffling away from the man who had just sat next to her.

"What?" said the young man, leaning in towards her so that Rose could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"No, I'm fine," said Rose, repeating herself firmly.

"Come on, just one drink," said the man, placing his hand on Rose's knee.

"She said she's fine!" growled Jackie, who had returned from the toilets.

"Alright," said the man leering at Rose. "But if you fancy a drink later just come find me yeah?"

Rose pushed his hand from her leg firmly. "Yeah will do mate," she said uninterestedly.

Jackie shook her head and sat down in the man's vacated seat. "You do attract the weird ones," she muttered.

Rose sighed and lifted her orange juice to her lips.

...

_The Doctor's eyes widened in shock._

_He backed further and further away from the angry group as they turned upon him._

_He had defended humans his whole life. Loved them, cherished them but these people did not praise him like the others, they were turning against him._

_He was an alien in their eyes._

_An immigrant from another planet._

_For once in his life he was seen as a threat. But not to his enemies, oh no...this time to those he was trying to help._

"_Please," he said, "just let me explain..."_

"_You haven't even told us your name..." accused Val._

_The Doctor's hearts drummed in his chest, and fear pumped through his veins._

_He wished he had Rose here or even Donna...just someone who would make these people see sense._

_He needed another human._

_His mind flickered to Rose._

_The only human, no, the only _person_ he had ever truly loved._

_And now she was gone._

Rose's eyes widened in shock as the sound of glass smashing and raised voices suddenly filled the crowded pub.

"What the hell do ya' 'fink you're doin' mate?" she heard a burly man shout.

She glanced up to see a large bald-headed man marching towards the young man who had offered to buy Rose a drink earlier in the evening.

In an instant the bald man had grasped the younger man's shoulder and turned him around to face him.

"You spilled my drink!" shouted the large man aggressively, taking a swing at the younger man.

Rose winced as the bald-man's fist connected with his face and blood spurted from his mouth.

"Oi, stop that or you'll be barred!" shouted a middle aged woman from behind the bar.

"You tell 'em Viv!" yelled Jackie, a hint of glee in her voice.

...

"_Yes," repeated the Doctor, tears forming at his eyes. "Throw him out."_

_He couldn't move._

_It was as if he was frozen._

_Stuck._

_And all he could do was repeat._

_Repeat the worlds that were sending him to his death._

_He felt Biff's strong arms suddenly grasp him hard and begin to tug him in the direction of the door._

_And although the Doctor's face was set, inside, he was screaming._

"Yeah, throw 'im out," cackled a tipsy Jackie, as the young, drunken man got dragged from the bar.

He had made to take a swing at the burly man, but missed and hit his head on the edge of the bar, and Rose now watched as two barmen began to pull him through the crowd.

Revellers at the bar all jeered and laughed as the drunken man got pulled out roughly.

And for one single instant the man's wide and fearful eyes met hers.

She gasped as a sudden drumbeat filled her head.

She stared in horror as tears poured from her cheeks.

For it was no longer the drunken man she saw getting dragged away, but it was the Doctor.

Her Doctor, being cast out.

She could hear the fear pulsating through his body.

They were connected.

And right at that moment the Doctor needed her.

He was calling out and needed Rose to answer.

"Rose, what's wrong?" came Jackie's sudden voice at her side.

But Rose got to her feet, ignoring her Mother's calls and ran for the door.

Her head and heart still pounded.

The Doctor was in danger.

Rose ran out into the cold night as heavy droplets of rain fell all around her.

She turned on the spot, standing in the middle of the road.

The sounds of night-time revellers echoed all around her but all Rose could hear was the constant thump thump of the Doctor's heartbeat in her head.

But she was on Earth, alone.

Wherever the Doctor was she knew she couldn't help him.

Suddenly a car horn beeped loudly and a bright light blasted into her eyes. Rose managed to leap out of the way just in time as a small boxy car raced past.

"Get out of the road love!" shouted a thuggish looking boy out of the open window of the car, as it sped past.

Rose suddenly span on the spot.

The Doctor's heartbeat had gone.

She couldn't hear it anymore.

Oh, what had happened to him.

Her mind refused to think the worst.

He had Donna with him. Surely she would save him.

Unless she was in danger too?

Rose gulped and pressed her back up against the outside wall of the pub, standing in the shadows.

She was useless.

Even if the Doctor was dying somewhere she couldn't help him.

She'd left him and now...now she might lose him forever...

Rose glanced up as a crowd of drunken men came out of the pub and staggered across the road, jeering and yelling at one another.

As they stumbled across the street and into the pub opposite Rose's eyes suddenly fell on a different figure standing in a darkened alleyway.

A figure she recognised very well.

Rose's eyes suddenly widened.

It couldn't be!

Suddenly the figure stepped back and moved into the shadows, out of Rose's line of vision.

"Wait!" yelled Rose, running across the puddle-filled road as fast as her legs could carry her.

...

Jackie pushed past an embracing couple stood in the doorway of the pub and made her way out onto the rainy street.

She could only call out in vain as she saw her daughter disappear around a dark corner and out of sight.

...

**Dun-dun-dun!**

**Hope it was okay...**

**Please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Awww thanks so much for the reviews guys. It's nice to see that you're all enjoying it. Thanks to SciFiGeek14, MrsRoy, allyrw55, Casey's Cross, Captain Ryder, smidge7luvstwilights, bex 19, MandyAckles, love is only a dream, FoxGlade, jazmine8448, Gemimaa, Lostinthoughtantime, OobieMcRuby, Emery3842, rynssen, YamiNoTomoyo, The Time Lord's Lady, bookthieves, Lindsay Cullen, Dreamcatcher49, MythStar Black Dragon, jakeismywolfboy, bite-me-im-irish, vertigoSWAY, Mirder Mystery and Suezanne for leaving reviews!**

**I REALLY hope you like this chapter.**

**...**

Rose ran into the darkened alleyway as droplets of rain fell all around her.

"Come back," she cried, squinting through the darkness looking to find the figure that had just disappeared.

...

The Doctor slumped down onto the jumpseat of the TARDIS.

"I'm gonna go make us a cup of tea," said Donna in a quiet voice, patting the distressed Time-Lord on the shoulder and moving off towards he kitchen.

The Doctor rubbed his tired face with his hand.

He had been so close to dying. So close.

Dying at the hands of six humans.

The humans that he loved so much.

He shuddered just thinking about it.

What lengths that tiny group of people would go through.

He had been scared.

So scared in fact, that he was almost sure that he had reached out to Rose, and for one tiny moment their minds had been as one.

He missed her so much.

He gazed up at the huge TARDIS rotor and sniffed.

He had just let her go.

Let her walk out of his life...

He should have fought for her.

Proved to her how much he loved her...

But instead he had sat back and let her leave him.

She was his Rose and he was her Doctor.

And they had promised each other forever.

"Donna!" he yelled, suddenly leaping to his feet.

"What? What's wrong?" said the red-head running into the room wide-eyed.

The Doctor grinned widely. "I'm going to get her back, Donna!" he said, running towards the console and sending the TARDIS flying into the vortex.

Donna whooped and cheered and ran towards the Doctor almost bowling him off his feet. "I knew you would!" she cried happily. "Oh Spaceman, come 'ere!"

And with that, Donna planted a sloppy wet kiss on the Doctor's cheek.

"Ha!" shouted the Doctor with a smile, feeling happier than he had in weeks.

...

Rose stared into the blackness.

Her breathing was shallow in her chest and her heart pounded.

The figure she saw...

She can't have imagined them...

They were here...

Right here...

"Hello?" she called out, her voice shaking slightly.

She could still hear the distant drunken shouts of people leaving the pub, but the darkness around her seemed to muffle her from the vast open space of the street.

Here she was enclosed.

Cut-off.

This could easily be a trap.

Worry began to seep over her, and she stepped back a few paces.

The Doctor had many enemies and they could easily come for her too.

They could easily lure her into a trap like this.

She shook her head and backed up further, turning towards the orange glow of the lamp-lit street.

But then she heard it.

"Rose," came a sudden voice from behind her.

Rose's heart pounded furiously in her chest.

It couldn't be.

This had to be a mistake.

She turned around and stared into the darkness.

Suddenly out of the shadows came a figure Rose thought she would never see again.

"Jenny?" she cried, her heart thundering.

The blonde figure stepped further out of the shadows, as a smile that reminded Rose of the Doctor plastered itself on the young girl's face.

"Hello Mum," she said, flinging herself into Rose's arms.

Tears poured from Rose's eyes before she could even think to stop them.

"J-Jenny, w-what are you doing here?" said Rose after a moment, pulling away from her daughter tearfully. "You d-died...I saw you...Is this...?... Are you...?"

"Yeah I'm real Mum," said Jenny with a smile. "I don't really know what happened...my body just kind of healed itself...and now here I am."

Rose stared at her daughter speechless.

"But that's impossible..." she whispered, tears flowing down her cheeks, remembering her daughters deathly pale face as she lay there on the white sheet.

"I'm half Time-Lord Mum...I don't know...perhaps I sort of regenerated..." she shrugged.

Rose clutched at her daughters hands. "B-But how did you get here? We left you on Messaline..."

Jenny let out a wicked grin. "I know, but after all you told me about travelling through stars...I couldn't just stay there could I?"

Rose shook her head, flabbergasted.

"But look at you," said Rose, stroking Jenny's hair. "It's only been a few weeks...but you've grown up..."

And she had. Jenny's was becoming a woman, frown lines similar to the Doctor's lined her face and Rose was sure she had grown a couple of inches taller.

Jenny blushed. "Well y'know...I couldn't just sit around...I had to get out there and see everything."

"Where have you been?" asked Rose gaping. "Why are you here now?"

Jenny clutched her Mother's hand tightly.

"I've been looking for you. Trying to warn you," said Jenny, her face now serious.

"Warn me about what?...Wait..." cried Rose suddenly. "It was you wasn't it? Outside the TARDIS? At the Powell Estate..."

Jenny nodded. "I needed to find you...you and Dad...I needed to warn you both, but we kept getting the co-ordinates wrong."

"What?...Wait a minute. Jenny you need to tell me what's going on," said Rose worriedly.

"Yes I will. Once we get Dad, then I can-" began Jenny but Rose cut across her.

"The Doctor's not here...him and me...well..."

Jenny's eyes suddenly widened. "What?"

"I-I left...I had to..." said Rose in a quiet voice.

Jenny bit her lip and stared around the dingy alleyway, a worried look crossing her features.

"Jenny, you have to tell me what's wrong. What did you come here to warn us about?" Rose said, grasping Jenny's hands tightly in her own.

The young girl quickly tore her hands away and delved into her long jacket pocket.

"I can't really tell you Mum," she said gazing into her eyes. "But I can show you."

Jenny suddenly grabbed Rose's hand once again and placed it flat upon a small circular object sitting in her palm.

"Ok," grinned Jenny pressing their hands down on the brass button. "Now this is where it gets complicated."

A flash of light filled the alleyway and in the blink of an eye, the two girls were gone.

...

Donna squealed as the TARDIS landed and the Doctor ran for the doors, a large grin plastered onto his face.

He wrenched the doors open as Donna followed him out onto rainy lamp-lit street.

Donna's eyes flickered this way and that. "Wait, this isn't the Powell estate," said Donna shaking her head. "Where are we?"

The Doctor frowned and circled the TARDIS. "I don't know. The old girl brought us here," he said patting the side of the big blue box. "That's where it told me Rose would be."

Donna gazed around but there was nothing here, just a few drunken girls standing at the end of the street wolf-whistling at the Doctor, a couple of parked cars, a pub, and...

"Wait!" cried Donna pointing. "Is that Jackie?"

The Doctor swung around.

Indeed it was Jackie Tyler who stood just inside the doorway of the pub sheltering from the rain, her mobile pressed to her ear.

The Doctor ran towards her.

"Jackie!" he yelled. "Where's Rose, I need t-OUCH!"

Before the Doctor could even finish his sentence Jackie had slapped him hard across the face.

"What was that for?" he cried.

"For leavin' her behind" said Jackie, and for the first time the Doctor noticed that she was crying. "An' now she's gone!"

"Gone?" said the Doctor wide eyed. "Gone where? Jackie tell me what's happened."

Jackie shook her head.

"We were in here having a drink," sobbed Jackie, as Donna approached. "Then she just ran off. I called after her...but the place was just so crowded. An' when I finally got outside I saw 'er runnin' down that alleyway..."

The Doctor's head snapped up to look as Jackie pointed.

"Then I went down there lookin' for her and-" but Jackie burst into a fresh bout of tears.

"Jackie...what happened?" asked the Doctor frowning, grasping Jackie's shoulders tightly.

"T-There was this light and w-when I looked...s-she was gone..." she sobbed.

The Doctor glanced at Donna before running full pelt into the darkened alleyway, only to find that it was a dead end.

He pressed his hand up against the cold brick wall that enclosed the back of the small lane as worry overcame him.

"Where are you Rose? I need you," he whispered.

...

**And Jenny was right. Here is where it gets confusing... and it certainly will. **

**The next few chapters will be based on my equivalent of Turn Left... **

**I'm having trouble writing it, so need some reviews to spur me on...**

**Please review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. Thanks to bex19, alwaysuptonogood, rynssen, MzTwilight, jiminxx, bite-me-im-irish, jakeismywolfboy, MentalMeander, XxXDoctor-Rose-loveXxX, Captain Ryder, jazmine8448, TimeGhost823, TheElfQueen, BloodyDeath11, FoxGlade, YamiNoTomoyo, SciFiGeek14, MythStar Black Dragon, kuroneko1815, Suezanne, OobieMcRuby, fantasyfeme, Casey's Cross, The Time Lord's Lady and xxxrosetylerxxx.**

**Ok here's some stuff I need to remind you.**

**In my story Rose and the Doctor never went to the parallel world. So all of the cybermen and Doomsday stuff never happened. Jackie and Mickey are still in this universe etc.**

**BUT, like I said before, this chapter is complicated, and I don't feel it is particularly well written or any good, but pleeeease stick with it. **

**All the information is here, if not very well conveyed.**

**Sorry it is most surely my worst chapter to date, but please keep reading. The Doctor and Rose will be reunited shortly.**

**...**

Rose cried out in pain as her body hit the ground with a thud.

Opening her eyes a little and found herself in a lamp-lit street, rather similar to the one she had just been in, but something was different.

"What the hell?" she muttered, her eyes lifting skyward, as she took in the huge zeppelin that was blocking the light from the moon.

She suddenly felt a cool hand grasp hers and Rose turned to see Jenny staring at her, a worried frown crossing her features.

The young girl lifted Rose to her feet. "I know it's a lot to take in," said Jenny, staring at her mother.

Rose shook her head. "It's...it's...where the hell are we?"

"London," said Jenny, biting her lip.

"We don't have those things in London!" said Rose pointing at the floating monstrosity.

"We do here," said Jenny. "This is a parallel London, Mum. It's a parallel world."

Rose gaped. "W-What? Jenny...w-what are you talking about?"

"This place," said Jenny flinging out her arms, "it's in a universe parallel to yours."

Rose blinked. This couldn't be true.

Parallel universes didn't exist...did they?

"I don't understand..." said Rose gazing around. "It looks the practically the same...shouldn't it have like a purple sky or something?"

Jenny snorted. "Maybe some of its parallels do...but this one...it's almost exactly the same as yours."

"But...how is this possible..." Rose uttered, shaking her head.

Jenny touched her Mother's arm gently. "Every time you...or anyone else in this world makes a decision...a parallel world is created...a world which was altered just be that person's choice..."

Rose looked up and down the glistening street, trying to take it all in.

"But there was a problem," continued Jenny. "A problem we couldn't deal with one our own."

Rose frowned. "What kind of a problem?"

Jenny rubbed the back of her neck, in a gesture similar to the Doctor's. "The stars are going out," she said simply.

Rose stepped back. Her eyes rising up towards the heavens and sure enough the sky was mostly darkness with but a few glistening speck still covering the vastness.

"We needed the Doctor..." said Jenny quietly. "So we built this dimension cannon so that I could cross over and find you."

Rose lowered her eyes and stared at her daughter. "But if this is a parallel universe, surely there's another Doctor right? Why can't he help?"

Jenny let out a breath and took a long pause before answering. "The Doctor is this universe...h-he died."

Rose folded her arms across her chest. "A-And what about me?" she asked trembling. "I-Is there another m-me?"

But Jenny didn't need to answer the question, Rose saw the sad look that passed across her features.

A single tear slipped down her cheek.

Jenny slowly reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a little blue diary.

"That's mine!" said Rose quickly, staring at the object as Jenny handed it to her.

"Yeah...we, um, recovered it..." she mumbled. "The last entry was on the 7th of July 2006..."

Rose gulped. "So that's when I-"

But Rose couldn't finish the sentence.

Jenny gave a quick nod and tugged Rose's arm down the street. "Come on," she muttered. "We need to get going."

...

Rose gazed around at the empty streets unable to take any of this in.

In this universe she had died.

She didn't exist here any longer.

So many questions surfaced within her head, bubbling to the surface.

She felt a sharp pain in her arm as Jenny grasped it tightly pulling her along.

"Wait, cant we slow down?" said Rose struggling to keep up.

"There's a curfew, no one's supposed to be out after nightfall," said Jenny her eyes darting this way and that. "Besides, I thought you liked the running?"

Jenny cocked an eyebrow at her mother.

"Yeah I did...I do..." she mumbled awkwardly, gazing up the abandoned streets. "So what happened? To this place I mean, why is there a curfew?"

Jenny shook her head. "It a long story," she said in a whisper. "I'll tell you when we're out of the open."

...

Rose and Jenny had been running in silence for an hour.

They had heard the sounds of dogs barking in the distance and Jenny had silenced her mother, backing her into the shadows as several military style vans had driven past.

Since then, the two girls had not spoken another word.

Fear pulsated through Rose's body.

This all felt like a dream.

Things were happening so fast she could barely take them in.

Jenny returning should have been a wonderful moment but it was instead overshadowed by this dismal universe.

"Quick in here!" came Jenny's voice cutting through her thoughts.

And in a second, Rose was ushered forwards into an alleyway. She watched as her daughter prised open a large metal door, to a building that once upon a time must have been a mechanics garage.

"Get inside! Hurry!" said Jenny tugging her Mother in.

As the young girl heaved the door shut Rose hit the light switch and gasped as she saw what was inside.

"The TARDIS!" exclaimed Rose, running towards the familiar blue box.

Her heat skipped a beat. It had been less that a day since she had seen it last, but it felt like an eternity.

"I thought you said the Doctor here had died?" she called back to Jenny.

"He has," said Jenny just as Rose wretched open the oh-so familiar doors, and a sorry sight met her eyes.

The wooden box was now just a wooden box.

"But it can't be!" she said in a whisper, placing her hand against the solid wood back.

She felt a cool hand grasp her shoulder and turned around to see her daughter staring at her with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," said Jenny, "but like I said, the Doctor died, and without him his machine-"

"The TARDIS," corrected Rose sharply.

"-okay, the TARDIS, well without him it just died..."

Rose turned back and stared at the old police box, now covered in dust.

"Jenny," said Rose quietly after a few moments, her voice crisp and commanding. "I need you to tell me what happened to the Doctor. This Doctor."

She turned around to see Jenny rubbing her face with her hand tiredly.

"Okay, I will, but first I need to start with what happened to Rose, this Rose," she said tapping the dairy that Rose still had clutched tightly in her hand. "I think you'd better sit down."

...

Minutes later the pair were sat on upturned crates as a crackling fire burned in a small metal bin before them.

"We've studied this thing like you wouldn't believe," said Jenny, flipping through pages of the diary.

"Whose we?" snapped Rose. "Coz it's alright for you to 'av a look, but there are personal things in there...I don't want the whole world knowin'!"

"But this isn't your diary Mum, it's hers, don't you see?" said Jenny brandishing the book.

"Yeah well I thought you said I-..._she_ travelled with the Doctor?"

"She did," said Jenny tiredly.

"So what happened to her?" asked Rose biting her nails.

Jenny let out a breath and stared into the flames.

"There was a great battle that took place in a place called Torchwood in Canary Wharf," stared Jenny.

"Torchwood?" spluttered Rose, but Jenny shook her head.

"Not Jack's Torchwood, this was different. When it was all done for Queen and country. Well anyway, Torchwood found a rift in time and space, they were trying to harness its power as an energy source. They would open the rift up in shifts several times a day, letting through all sorts of evil from various parallel Universes."

"Like what?" asked Rose, her eyes wide.

"Cybermen," said Jenny, shaking her head, "but I'll get to them later. Something else came through too, from the void."

"What's the void?"

Jenny sniffed. "It's the dead space between universes. Nothing can survive there. Except the Daleks."

Rose gasped.

"They came through on a ship and multiplied. Between them and the Cybermen all life on Earth could have been wiped out in a matter of hours. But the Doctor had an idea. He wanted to open the rift and reverse the polarity so everything that crossed over would get sucked into the void and trapped there," said Jenny.

Rose grinned. "Well isn't that good?"

Jenny shook her head. "Turn to page 40," she muttered grimly, nodding towards the diary.

Rose frowned but did as she was told and opened the diary to the assigned page and read.

_Date: May...or maybe June 2006 (all this time travelling is making me confused)_

_The past few days have been a real eye-opener. The last time I wrote in here I was going to leave but now I'm thankful the TARDIS changed my mind for me. It took us to a parallel universe, that was almost the same as mine, except for the fact there were these metal men called cybermen running amok..._

Rose finished the chapter before staring up at Jenny her eyes wide and frightened.

"So we went through, to the parallel universe," said Rose breathlessly. "And you said that anything that crossed over would get-"

But Rose couldn't finish.

She knew what had happened to her double from this universe.

"The Doctor had found some magna-clamps, so they thought they would be okay, but she lost her grasp and got sucked into the void," finished Jenny a tear slipping down her small cheek.

Rose placed her head in her hands. That had been her fate. To get sucked into nothingness.

"S-So what about the Doctor?" she asked quietly.

"He was inconsolable. His body was washed up in the Thames a few days later. He died saving the world again," said Jenny solemnly.

"That's terrible," said Rose shaking her head.

"Ever since both his and her death, this planet hasn't been the same. Alien threats came thick and fast once they knew that the Doctor was no longer here to defend it."

"So that's why it looks a warzone out there?" said Rose blinking tears from her eyes.

Jenny nodded.

"All of this happened, Mum, because the Doctor lost you," she said gripping her Mother's hand tightly. "And now I find that you're not together anymore."

Rose glanced away. "I just couldn't do it, Jenny. I'm just some silly human and he's...well he's..."

"A Time-Lord that would be so cut up over your death that he would let himself drown," said Jenny simply.

Rose sighed.

"Jenny, I just...I don't understand...why are you showing me all this?" said Rose shaking her head.

"Because we need the Doctor. Not just this universe but yours too, and to tell you the truth...without you around...I don't think he's going to last very long."

Rose closed her eyes and suddenly saw the Doctor's petrified face in her head. The same vision of the Doctor she had seen earlier on in the evening in the pub.

She had seen the true fear in his eyes.

He had been in danger.

Mortal peril.

Was that her fault?

Was all this because she left him?

Suddenly an idea struck her like a lightning bolt.

"It said I was leavin' him," she said flipping pages in the diary furiously, as she got to her feet and began to pace.

"What?" said Jenny with a frown.

"In here, before we were dragged across into that other parallel earth, it said that I- she was going to leave..." continued Rose, finally finding the page.

_Date: I think its 2 May 2006 (Earth-Time)_

_Today was such an odd day. The Doctor left us. He was gone for five hours. He had crashed through the mirror and into 18__th__ Century France to rescue Madame Du Pompadour from the clockwork droids. I didn't think he was going to come back. If I'm honest with myself, I think he loved her. To me she was nothing but rude and haughty, calling me a child, as if she was any better that me. But I guess the Doctor saw past all that. I just he felt that way about me. I wish he could see past the fact that I am just some stupid ape. But I don't think he can. I don't think he feels the same about me as I feel about him and it breaks my heart. He left us today, me and Mickey, bound off without a second glance, and it broke my heart. So much so that I don't think I can go through that again. So much heartache. So I have decided to leave, go back to earth, live a normal life. My bas are packed, I guess now all that's left to do is tell the Doctor. I'll write in here tomorrow, but now I have to be off. Rose x_

Rose glanced up from the page, tears streaming down her face.

This Rose was going to leave him, leave the Doctor.

Something Rose had contemplated doing herself after that particular trip.

She had herself begun to pack her bags but had found a photo of her and the Doctor amongst her belongings.

It had been taken on Christmas day, when the Doctor had changed his face and become her new new Doctor.

But maybe this Rose hadn't seen it.

She pictured the photograph fluttering to the floor out of sight, a mistake that could have changed her life forever.

"She chose to leave," breathed Rose, as Jenny cocked her head to the side, staring at her mother. "It says in the next entry that the 'TARDIS changed her mind for her'. I don't know...maybe it tried so hard to keep her on board that it dragged them into a parallel universe so that she wouldn't leave."

"But it's just a machine?" said Jenny patting the side of the big wooden box.

But Rose shook her head. "No, no, this thing is brilliant," she said stroking the door handle gently, as she swore she heard a gentle purr echo from no-where.

So many thoughts swirled around in her head at this time.

She had left the Doctor and now his life was in danger.

This parallel universe had showed her that. Without her there to guide him, the Doctor was reckless and almighty.

But she was his Rose and he was her Doctor.

And she loved him.

Yes, she loved him.

Her heart leapt.

Rose face cracked into a huge smile and she turned to Jenny quickly, only to see spots appear in front of her eyes.

She swayed violently on the spot.

Rose tried to clutch onto the large wooden exterior of the TARDIS, but it was too late.

The last thing she remembered was her daughter crying out as blackness consumed her.

...

"I-I-Is she a-a-alright?" came a male voice from nearby.

"I don't know," echoed the voice of Jenny, as Rose felt a damp cloth being pressed to her forehead.

Her eyes fluttered open.

"W-What happened?" she said squinting up at the silhouettes of the three figures before her.

Jenny's face suddenly swam into focus. "Oh Mum, you passed out, I managed to catch you before you hit the floor. I guess the whole situation was a little overwhelming for you."

Rose murmured a fake response before pulling herself up into a sitting position and staring up at the new figures in the room.

"Mum, this is Lee McAvoy, he's one of our team," said Jenny gesturing to the man.

He was tall and broad and had a wash of curly black hair.

"H-H-How do you d-d-do," said Lee, reaching out and pulling Rose to her feet.

"And this is Abe, he's my...well my..." said Jenny awkwardly, pointing to her left where a sandy-haired male stood.

"We work together too," said the boy, a little younger than Rose, flashing Jenny a grin.

Rose gave him a weak smile and brushed herself down, before turning back to her daughter.

"Listen, I need to get back to the Doctor, get back to my universe," she pleaded earnestly.

Jenny's face cracked into a wide grin. "I was hoping I'd make you see sense. This world had gone to ruin without the you and the Doctor and I don't want your world to turn out that way too."

"Yeah," said Rose quickly. "If we go back through, we can find the Doctor and forget all about this place..."

But Jenny suddenly frowned, grasping Rose's shoulders. "No Mum, don't you see! Whatever's killing the stars in this world is powerful to break through to all the universes...and yours is next. The darkness is coming."

"Okay," nodded Rose with a gulp. "But the Doctor can help. He can sort this whole mess out and you can come back. We can be a family again."

But Jenny shook her head. "Listen, Mum, this universe is my home now, not that one..."

"B-But the Doctor and I-" continued Rose but Jenny cut across her.

"I know this world isn't the greatest, but it's where I belong," said Jenny her hand suddenly grasping that of the boy next to her. "I spent the past five years here, and this is where I want to stay."

Rose stared back and forth between Jenny and Abe, disbelieving. She was not going to let her daughter stay in this place. "Okay," she muttered, lying, "but aren't you going to take me back to my world. Help me find the Doctor?"

Jenny smiled and nodded, before handing Rose a small flat bronze object.

"We're all coming. If Dad does his job right he could end up saving us all," she said with a grin, handing out bronze buttons to Abe and Lee.

"Okay, are you ready," she said excitedly. "On the count of three."

"One"

"Two"

"Three..."

...

**Ok, I admit, this chapter wasn't the greatest. There was too much dialogue and not enough action. **

**But please let me know what you thought on it.**

**I am going to stay with my boyfriend for a few days and will not be able to update until next week...**

**But please do not lose faith after this monstrosity of a chapter.**

**I will be back soon!**

**Please review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks to TimeGhost823, Lostinthoughtantime, OobieMcRuby, SciFiGeek14, FoxGlade, fantasyfeme, jakeismywolfboy, Casey's Cross, Mirder Mystery, bite-me-im-irish, The Time Lord's Lady, YamiNo Tomoyo, jazmine8448, Gemimaa, bex19, Captain Ryder, Suezanne and MythStar Black Dragon for the reviews.**

**I'm not sure if any of you noticed my inclusion of Lee McAvoy in the last chapter by any chance? He was Donna's 'husband' in Silence in the Library/Planet of the Dead. **

**Anyway, I'm home now, got a new flat with my boyfriend in Reading and everything...**

**Enough about me though...**

**Sorry if this is only a short chapter. I'll be sure to update as soon as I can.**

**Anyway, enjoy...**

**...**

Donna wrapped a comforting arm around Jackie's shoulders as the Doctor paced around the outside of the TARDIS, Jackie's mobile in his hand.

He dialled Rose's number for the eleventh time and pressed the phone to his ear.

"_Hi this is Rose, please leave a mess-...ah Doctor...get away from me...hahahaha...BEEP"_

The Doctor almost smiled at the sound of Rose's cheery voice coming from the answer message.

He remembered her trying to record it while the Doctor had attempted to distract her from her script. On the fourth attempt she had sighed and given up and by the looks of it, never got around to changing it.

"Doctor," came Donna's quiet voice.

He turned to look at her.

"Doctor, its cold out here," she said, her eyes sad. "Can we go inside?" She gestured to the crying Jackie.

The Doctor sighed and pushed open the TARDIS doors, holding them open for Donna and Jackie to step inside.

"This place always gives me the creeps," sniffed Jackie staring up at the huge rotor of the TARDIS as she shuffled up the ramp.

Usually the Doctor would have argued in the TARDIS' defence but right now all he cared about was Rose and the fact that she had disappeared into thin air.

He leaned against the console and rubbed at his tired face.

He was lost.

More lost than he had ever been.

For once in his life he did not know what to do.

He closed his eyes feeling for the connection between them, but it was gone.

"Come on Rose, where are you?" whispered the Doctor under his breath.

He opened his eyes to find Jackie staring back at him.

"You're gonna' find 'er, aren't you Doctor?" she asked, her voice breaking.

But the Doctor couldn't answer.

He dint know what had happened to Rose.

And he didn't have any answer for Jackie.

The mother of the woman he loved so much.

So he did what he always did in situations such as these.

He turned on his heel and stalked out of the room and down the TARDIS corridor.

...

Rose hit the ground with a thud, landing on the slick pavement.

She groaned as she picked herself up, glancing over to see the others standing around her, all already on their feet.

"Where are we?" she asked, gazing around a little groggily.

"London, Earth" chimed Abe. "Universe Two."

Rose frowned. "Universe Two?" She glared at the young boy.

He chuckled and rubbed his cheek, nudging Jenny. "Just a little inside joke we have," he muttered.

Rose cast a dark look his way. "So this is my universe?" she said sharply. "Mine and the Doctor's."

"Yours and the Doctor's," grinned Abe.

Rose gazed around the empty cu-de-sac they had appeared in.

"So where's the big emergency?" she asked looking at Jenny. "I thought you said-"

"That the stars were going out..." finished Jenny, glancing up into the night sky, a worried look crossing her face.

Suddenly the ground beneath the foursome began to shake and Rose raised her eyes skyward.

"What the-" she stared but was cut off as suddenly a huge light pulsed through the sky blinding her and the others.

"Brace yourselves everyone!" yelled Jenny, as she grasped for her mother's hand.

...

The Doctor stared into Rose's empty room.

Her sweet scent still lingered in the air and remnants of her possessions still littered the room. Items she had not wanted to bring back to the Powell Estate with her.

He stepped into the room and stooped to pick up a discarded pot of pink nail-varnish that had rolled under the bed.

Pocketing it, he sat down cross legged and continued to rummage.

A tatty old t-shirt with a rip in the sleeve...

A plastic flower she had worn in her hair during their trip to the 60's...

A trainer with mud from an alien planet splattered up the side...

A pebble with a hole in it from a beach on Rolakk X8...

The Doctor reached under grasping for the last object tucked under her dusty bed.

He pulled it out and lifted it to his face.

His eyes suddenly widened.

It couldn't be...

"DOCTOR!" came a sudden voice from the direction of the console room.

The Doctor suddenly sprang to his feet dropping the object in his hand to the floor and sprinting down the corridor as fast as his legs could carry him.

...

**Sorry it was only short, but I will update soon...**

**Please review my lovely readers...**


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry about the long wait for the update! I've been totally obsessing about the new BBC show Sherlock for the past week or so. It's bloody brilliant! If you haven't seen it yet definitely check it out, it's well worth the watch. I also have a couple of Sherlock fics up so check out my page...**

**Thanks so much to all who took the time out to review. It does mean so much. You guys are the best ever. A big thanks to LadyRose12, XxSparklesxxBrightlyxX, Kurama-forever, SciFiGeek14, TheHalfBloodTeen, jiminxx, MentalMeander, x-Bolly-x, bex19, Casey's Cross, Emii, xxxrosetylerxxx, FoxGlade, MythStar Black Dragon, The Time Lord's Lady, jazmine8448, Dreamcatcher49, Suezanne, XxXDoctor-Rose-loveXxX, bite-me-im-irish and TimeGhost823 for reviewing!**

**...**

The Doctor sprinted into the console room to find Donna and Jackie staring fearfully around.

"What's wrong, what is it?" said the Doctor clutching at Donna's shoulders.

She blinked and shook herself, before pointing at the doors. "I dunno' there was this noise...from outside...like a-"

But she was cut off as the trio were thrown off their feet and landed on the metal grating below.

"What the eck?" yelled Jackie, her eyes wide. She stared at the Doctor. "What are you doin'?"

"It's not me!" said the Doctor indignantly, getting to his feet once the shaking had subsided. "It must be something outside!"

Donna gazed up at him, chewing on her lip. "Shall we av' a look?"

The Doctor nodded, running to the doors, before tugging them open with a flourish.

But what he saw made him tense up with fear...

...

Rose stared up at the planets that lined the sky above them.

"What the hell...w-where are we?" she uttered.

"Like I said," muttered Abe gruffly. "London, Earth, Universe 2."

Rose shook her head. She could not believe what was happening.

"Right we need to find the Doctor," said Jenny firmly. "Mum, can you call him?"

"Yeah okay," said Rose, fumbling around in her pocket until her hand met with her phone.

She found the number for the TARDIS phone and dialled.

But the number rang dead.

"I-Its not working," she said, turning to the others.

She handed the phone to Jenny who sighed and tossed it to Lee. "Can you boost the signal?" she asked him.

Lee nodded and reached into his pocket and pulled out an attachment. "I-I-I can give it a g-g-go," he stuttered with a smile.

But Rose frowned and snatched the mobile device back from him. "It's got universal roaming," she said curtly. "It can call any number anywhere in the universe."

"So why isn't it calling the Doctor then?" said Abe snappily.

Rose scowled at the young boy. "I dunno do I?"

Jenny stepped between the pair. "Alright, alright," she same soothingly. "Mum, is there anyone else who can help us find the Doctor? Anyone you can think of at all?"

Rose's eyes suddenly lit up. "Yeah there is?" she said with a grin, pointing to the brass button still in Jenny's hand. "Can that thing take us to Cardiff by any chance?"

...

"So where are we going again?" shouted Donna clinging to the TARDIS console as the machine moved into flight.

"To see the Shadow Proclamation, they're a sort of intergalactic police," said the Doctor reaching over and flicking a dial.

"Police?" screamed Jackie. "What the 'ell are they gonna' do about the Earth goin' missin'?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes as the TARDIS landed. "Jackie just...shhhhhhhhhh, alright?" he said pointing a finger at her.

Jackie shook her head and followed the Doctor and Donna out of the doors.

She was going to an alien planet...well a police station...and she did not like the idea of it one little bit.

She stepped outside the doors and gaped at the sight that met her eyes.

"Rhinos!" she yelled. "They're bloody Rhinos!"

The Doctor quickly covered her mouth with his hand, giving the Judoon an apologetic smile as he did so.

Judoon, with guns plus Jackie Tyler...oh this was not good...

...

Captain Jack Harkness stared in horror at the sight before him.

Gwen looked on frantically, as Ianto busied himself with making coffee, desperately trying to take his mind off what was happening.

"Just breathe Martha, this is all going to be okay," said Gwen soothingly to the heavily pregnant woman.

"No its not! I'm having a baby!" shouted Martha Jones her teeth gritted. "Where the hell is Mickey?"

Jack gulped. Mickey was busy in New York working on something for UNIT. And now with planets in the sky, Jack knew that he would never get back to Cardiff in time.

They were in trouble.

Big trouble.

"Jack!" yelled Ianto from across the room. "We have a signal."

Jack ran over, to the screen that Ianto was staring at intently. "What kind of a signal?"

"I don't know," said the suited-man shaking his head. "It looks like some sort of human life-form is trying to teleport into the Torchwood base.

"Well let them through!" shouted Jack slamming his fist down onto the desk. "We need all the help we can get right now.

"Allowing teleport now sir," said Ianto pressing a button.

Jack suddenly swung around as four figures appeared in the centre of the room.

"Rose!" shouted Martha, trying to lift herself up off the medical trolley at the sight of her friend, but failing miserably.

Rose swayed on the spot a little, clutching her head before staring up at Martha and the rest of the Torchwood team.

"Martha..." she cried, her eyes widening. "You're...you're..."

"Having a baby, yeah," said Martha clutching at her swollen belly, "like right now."

Rose stepped back a little shocked and turned to see Jack jogging towards her.

"Rosie! What the hell are you doing here?" he said a worried look on his face. "Where's the Doctor?"

Rose bit her lip. "I-I left...and now I realise I shouldn't have...and now...I-I need him back Jack, I just need to find him. We need to find him."

Jack looked up and over Rose's head to see the figures that she had arrived with.

"Is that...Jenny?" he said his eyes widening.

Jenny flashed the immortal man a grin, before introducing the two men at her side.

"Hey,Jack. This is Lee McAvoy, the best tech man in our department," she said gesturing to the tall, curly haired man. "And this is Abe, he's my..."

"ARGH!" cried Martha from across the room, cutting Jenny off mid-sentence, and clutching her stomach.

Rose ran to her friend and crouched before her. "Where's Mickey?" she said glancing back at Jack.

"No time to explain," said Jack, suddenly turning to a screen on which an incoming transmission was playing.

Both Rose, Martha and Jack's eyes widened as the heard it.

"EXTERMINATE."

"EXTERMINATE."

...

Donna sat upon the Perspex stairs as a furious drum-beat pounded through her head.

"Donna, are you alright?" asked Jackie placing a hand on the red-head's shoulder.

Donna shook herself and glanced up. "Um yeah I'm fine."

Jackie shrugged and sauntered off, over towards the Doctor.

She did not like this place.

It was far too..._alien_ for her liking.

She chanced a glance over at the alien rhinos...Jedoo's or whatever the Doctor had called them.

They gave her the creeps.

She didn't know how Rose or Donna did it.

Travelling to all these alien planets.

The Doctor was stood staring pensively at the screen before him, his chin resting upon his elbow.

"Doctor," she asked, sidling up to him. "Have you found the Earth yet? What about Rose? What about my daughter?"

But Jackie was cut off as a dark look passed suddenly across the Doctor's face.

"I know Jackie, I'm doing everything I can...I want her back as much as you do," he said through gritted teeth.

Jackie backed off, suddenly feeling sorry for him.

She had seen how much he cared for Rose.

The amount of times he had risked his life for her...

Slowly she reached her hand out and grasped his arm, squeezing it gently.

The Doctor glanced up at her a little shocked before gulping and giving her a weak smile.

"You've looked after her Doctor and if she trusts you then so do I," said Jackie with a nod. "You just get the Earth back yeah?"

The Doctor nodded before flashing her a grin.

"Right then!" he yelled running around to the second screen on the wall to his left. "Both of you, has there been anything odd lately on Earth during your time...electrical storm, freak weather anything like that?"

Donna's head snapped up and she wiped here eyes. "I dunno'," she mumbled.

"What about you Jackie? You think of anything?" asked the Doctor scratching the back of his head.

The blonde woman shrugged, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her denim jacket. "Dunno...I mean there was the bees' dissapearin'..."

"The bees disappearing?" repeated the Doctor. "Of course! The bees disappearing! Jackie you're a genius!"

Jackie smiled. "Of course I am," she said. "This aint' just a pretty face y'know."

...

**I hope you all remembered that Martha was pregnant...even my memory was a little fuzzy for a while...I wrote it in during the first half of the Sontaren episodes...if you remember that far back...**

**I will try and update as soon as possible.**

**Please review!**


End file.
